


This is Insane!

by magnificent_catastrophe



Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anal Sex, Eventual Romance, Eventual Smut, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, One-Sided Attraction, Out of Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-11
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-04-20 04:15:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 27
Words: 45,480
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4773131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/magnificent_catastrophe/pseuds/magnificent_catastrophe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sasuke's in love with Naruto's guardian, Kakashi. What happens when Naruto falls for the raven-haired bastard? Can he win the Uchiha's love or will he have to fight tooth and nail for his attention AND affection?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Act 1: Enter Sasuke!

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally part of my story called "Crazy Love" but I redid the plot and everything and now it's "This is Insane!" Hope you like it. You'll notice that each section is divided into "Arcs". It's just a way for me to divi out the chapters.

My name is Uzumaki Naruto and I am cursed. No really, I am!  
...okay, so maybe I'm exaggerating a bit, but I sure feel cursed. All my life everything's been thrown for a loop. I was born an orphan and my foster father, Hatake Kakashi, knew my parents. In fact, everyone at my current high school knew my parents. It's crazy! You see, Kakashi is a teacher at my high school, along with his lover, Umino Iruka. On top of being monitored by my parental figures, I've got a hot-headed principal breathing down by back in case I do something stupid; and if that wasn't enough, I'm also going blind.  
Yeah. You heard me.  
I am going blind. I was diagnosed with irreversible glaucoma due to the late stage they found it in, so I constantly have to go in and get new corrective lenses; each one stronger than before. It sucks because I hate wearing glasses, but I hate putting things in my eyes even more so contacts are a definite "no".  
I used to be happy-go-lucky, but these days I'm more of a... how do you say... "NEET". I rarely go to school and when I do, I cloak myself in all-black and hide in the back seat. NEET is literally an acronym for a specific type of shut-in that has  **N** o **E** mployment,  **E** ducation, or  **T** raining. That describes me to a T.  
I wear thick-rimmed glasses, and tend to dress myself in black garb. I've been called "Emo" and "hipster", but really, I just don't wanna stand out. Bright colors make you stand out. That's why I threw away all my neon clothing (most of it being orange, my favorite color).  
I stand a towering 6'0" and I'm lean. I have a fast metabolism, and despite my constant outward idiocy, I have an IQ of 165... meaning my social awkwardness is paramount. I have shaggy blonde hair (natural mind you), dulling blue eyes, and skin paler than the fucking moon.  
How I used to look? I was a 4 foot tall munchkin with baby fat still and a high metabolism; I wore orange up the wazoo and was pretty fucking stupid. I wasn't socially awkward at all and made friends easily. My blonde hair was always spiky, my blue eyes shone like an ocean, and my skin was rather than... oh and when I was a kid, I didn't have these whisker like scars that I now have.  
How did I get said scars? Let's just say, I had a mental breakdown when my nails were a bit too long and sharp... I'm sure you can fill in the rest.  
So yeah. I'm pretty ordinary and boring. So why do I have a story to tell? Because of a not-so-ordinary raven-haired boy... who swept me along in his typhoon of unorthodox methods.  
  
I laid on the couch, lazily reading an American novel entitled "Morpheus Road: The Light" by DJ MacHale. He was a fairly decent writer; it was actually his "Pendragon" series that enticed me to look into his other series.  
I heard a shuffle at the door and looked up to see my guardian, Kakashi, enter the home... with a strange male tagging after him. I raised a brow and the male stopped and looked at me. He seemed insulted... or jealous. Not sure which. But I instantly scanned him. He was about my height, pale, raven hair, onyx eyes, and toned; I was scrawny. He could be a potential threat to me, seeing as I'm weak and unprepared for fighting. I tensed up as he just intently stared at me. Kakashi had snuck off toward the kitchen.  
"Who are you?"  
How rude.  
"Well nice to meet you too." I can be quite the sarcastic asshole from time to time.  
"What are you doing in Kakashi-sensei's home? You go to our school right?"  
"Well excuse me for chilling on a couch in my own home. Am I not allowed to live in my own house?"  
His eyes widened. "You LIVE with Kakashi-sensei? Are you his son?"  
I had to laugh at his sheer stupidity. "Do I look a damn thing like that pervert? You're an idiot if you think I'm his son."  
He frowned and stepped toward me. "Are you his lover? I know he has one."  
Again I laughed. "Wow. Hey, Kakashi. You brought home a moron! He thinks you're a pedophile." I snickered as the other male snarled. "Sorry, toots, but I'm not on board the gay train and he tries to stay away from Pedophiliopolis."  
"Do you know who is lover IS?" He demanded of me, towering over me. I frowned and stood up, facing him face-to-face.  
"Even if I did, I wouldn't tell someone who rudely barged into my home demanding who I was and why I was here. I have the right to call the police on you as you ARE in MY home. You can escort yourself out, or I can have the police do that," I stared at him apathetically. Amusement gone. I don't like being bullied into shit.  
His eyes flared and he left in a storm of chaos.  
I shook my head. "Man, what a dumbass." Shikamaru would love to hear this story.  
Shikamaru's one of my best friends, along with Chouji and Ino. We've been friends for a long time. Shikamaru befriended me first and soon I had three friends. They've noticed how much I've changed... and I think it kinda worries them (more particularly worries Ino). I have friends outside our school, like Gaara and his siblings; we met at one of those geeky conventions... As a NEET, I watch anime, read manga, and play games. It's kind of a status quo for NEETs. But he, his siblings, and I plan out our cosplays for every convention so we can go as a group of matching cosplays.  
This year we're doing Kagerou Project with me as Shintaro Kisaragi. I thought it was fitting that I'd be Shintaro. Temari's going as Kido, Kankuro as Seto, and Gaara as Konoha (with an interchangable Kuroha cosplay). It's going to be fun. Don't get us wrong, we have two other cosplay groups (from previous years) that we're gonna do, Magi and Fairy Tail. For Magi, I'm going as Jafar, Gaara as Masrur (I swear they're the exact same person), Temari as Morgianna, and Kankuro as Hakuryuu. For Fairy Tail, I'm going as Gahjeel, Gaara's going as Gray, Temari's going as Erza, and Kankuro's going as Natsu.  
I can talk about Cosplays and anime and mangas and games all day. I'm just that much of a dork.  
But, then my story wouldn't have a plot.  
Anyways, that was mine and later-to-be-known-as-Sasuke's first meeting. He didn't come back for a week.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for taking your time to read my story. Please let me know how I do!
> 
> -Nova


	2. Act 2: Sorry For Being SUCH a Disappointment!

He was back. After a full week of not appearing, the black-haired moron was back... and with a vengeance. This idiot was going to be the source of all future trouble for me.  
  
"I'm not leaving this spot until I see the man Kakashi-sensei is dating?" The raven-haired idiot states defiantly as he sits on our recliner.  
"Are you whoring again, Kakashi? I told you that was a bad habit. People get attached. Now we have a hooker in our living room who won't leave," I snicker before receiving a pop upside my head from Kakashi.  
"Shut up," my legal guardian responds.  
"Hey, I'm not the one with obsessive teenager following me around like a lost puppy," I quip back.  
"That's because no teenager wants you, Naruto," he replis apathetically before getting dinner started.  
"There is a fine line between mocking and just being plain hurtful," I fake being hurt. Kakashi gives me an 'I don't believe your utter bullshit' look. I snicker and look to the unknown specimen, er, teenage boy, sitting in our recliner.  
"You got a name to go with that pretty face, lover boy?" I ask and he grunts. "So you're name is 'hmph'?"  
"It's Uchiha. Uchiha Sasuke, if you must fucking know," he growls out.  
"Wow, aren't we touchy?" I snicker and shake my head. "Uzumaki Naruto, not that it's any of your buisness, I'm just being polite."  
There's a knock at the door and I lazily roll off the couch to find Sasuke about to rip open the door.  
"Hey! My house! You don't answer MY door. Fucking rude much?" I yank him away from the door. "Did your mother raise you in a goddamn barn?" I look through the peephole, see Iruka, and open the door.  
"Naruto. It's been a while. I'd see you more if you showed up for class every once in a while," Iruka gives me an irritated grin.  
"Hey Iruka-sensei. About that... I'm passing aren't I?" I look away, averting the subject of my lack of attendance.  
"Don't change the subject! Show up to class more!!" Iruka yells at me, per usual. I may be Kakashi's legal responsibility, but in reality... they both raise me.  
"Yessir," I look up to avoid getting me ears yelled off.  
"Oh. Who's this?" Iruka looks to Sasuke, who's looking quite taken aback. "Oh wait. You're Uchiha Sasuke. You're not in my class this year because you moved from 2-C to 2-A with Kakashi as your primary instructor."  
"This idiot's in 2-A? I'm surprised. Then Shikamaru might know him," I ponder.  
Iruka sighs. "You'd be in 2-A too if you applied yourself a little more. I know you're a lot smarter than you show people, Naruto. You could even spend more time with Kakashi if you attempt the replacement exam."  
"More time with Mr. Apathetic in the kitchen? No thank you," I wave my hand in front of my face. "Besides, you're a lot more fun to tease." I grin and Iruka sweatdrops.  
"Thanks, Naruto."  
"Wait! Are YOU dating Kakashi-sensei?!" Sasuke asks after being dumbfounded for so long.  
"Ah... well, yes," Iruka blushes lightly and Kakashi enters, kisses his cheek, and wraps an arm around his waist.  
"Unbelievable," Sasuke mutters and leaves in a flash.  
"Well that was eventful," I snicker.  
"Naruto. You're going to school tomorrow. No complaining, you're going," Kakashi looks to me and I look to him, frowning.  
"Since when did you care? You never care," I scowl at him and walk towards my room. "Give me three knocks when food's ready."  
  
**The Next Morning**  
  
This is why school sucks. Everyone has formed cliques and are chatting away in the halls. I'm standing by my locker, feeling stuffy as all get out in the School Uniform.  
This really sucks.  
I'm wearing the black version of the school uniform, whereas most people wear the navy or white versions of it. No, I wear the all black version. I like it best. I can blend in in the shadows of the classroom... sorta... my hair and eyes still pop out.  
I trudge my way toward classroom 2-C.... I'm in my second year of high school... one more crap year and I'm out of this dump. I spot Shikamaru and tap him on the shoulder.  
"Naruto? You're actually at school for once?" He asks, surprised, as he turns around to see me.  
"Yeah. Kakashi's making me go. He literally dragged me out of bed... I've never seen him so determined. I bet you anything he did it because Iruka-sensei talked to him. He'll do anything to get a booty call from Iruka-sensei," I scoff. "Iruka-sensei doesn't know he's Kakashi's fling, boy toy. That old geezer has never had a single steady relationship. He's kidding himself if he thinks he can crack that man's shell."  
Shikamaru's eyes widen as he looks behind me. I suddenly feel a presence and slowly turn around to see.... Iruka-sensei standing right behind me. He smiles, but the hurt rings loud and clear in his eyes.  
"Crap," I grimace as he enters the classroom, not saying a word. "Definitely crap."  
  
**Later That Night...**  
  
"What gave you the right to say those things, Naruto? What possessed you!?" Kakashi yells at me.  
"I don't know, maybe cause it was fucking true?! Excuse me if I'm pissed off at you for dragging me to a school I don't even like to associate with people I don't really give a crap about while receive education detrimental to what's out in the real world!!" I yell back.  
"You still had no right. Iruka cried for two hours because of you! He threatened to call off our relationship! You think I want that?!" Kakashi looks at me with disappointed eyes.  
"I don't know what you want. Everytime I get attached to someone you bring home, they never come back because it was just a fucking booty call to you! How can I take you seriously? Are gonna seriously tell me you were actually in love for once?!" I ask in disbelief.  
"Yes, Naruto. I am," Kakashi sighs.  
"I don't buy that bullshit," I retort. "How can I believe you after all the heartache you put me through as a kid?"  
"This isn't about you, Naruto. This is about you hurting Iruka's feelings! I'm very disappointed in you," He runs a hand over his face. That was the breaking point for me.  
"I'm sorry I'm such a disappointment. You didn't have to adopt me out of pity for my parents!! You really didn't! You could have just left me! Then maybe you and Iruka could live happily without a disappointment like me FUCKING up your PERFECT FUCKING LIVES!!!" I grab my coat and storm out of the house.  
"Naruto, you get your ass back here right now!" Kakashi growls out.  
"Eat shit and die, old geezer," I growl out, slamming the door as I run as far and fast as my legs can carry me.  
This all really sucks. I hate my life. I hate this place. I hate everything about it.  
  
I pant out heavily as I make it to a park on the otherside of town. I sit down on the swing and just chill there. Everything in my life is boring, the only excitement are the arguments I get into with Kakashi. I hate him so much.  
"Uzumaki?"  
I blink and look to the voice that called my name.  
"Uchiha?"  
This was the night that things really started to change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading chapter two. :)
> 
> -Nova


	3. Act 3: I'm Not Gay!

"Uchiha? What are you doing here?" I ask with a quirked brow.  
"I should be asking you that. According to your, uh, legal guardian, you don't get out much," He states and sits down next to me on the other swing.  
"Tch. Legal guardian?" I smirk.  
"Yeah. I've noticed you don't really call him anything other than 'Kakashi'," he snickers.  
"You're a total different person right, aren't you? You're actually Sasuke's twin brother aren't you?" I ask with an amused smirk on my face.  
"You got me," he snickers and shakes his head. "No... I'm just... tense around Kakashi-sensei."  
"Because you like him so much?"  
He nods and I scoff. "What do you see in that asshole? He's a player that goes around breaking hearts. And he tells me he's in love? I don't buy it!"  
I look to Sasuke and his eyes look wide and hurt.  
"What's up with you?" I ask.  
"Did... he really admit to being in love with Iruka-sensei?" He asks tentatively. Crap. I said something wrong again.  
"Yeah... I should... just stop talking. Every time I open my big mouth, someone's feelings get hurt. I can't do a damn thing right in this world. Maybe that's why I'm such a 'disappointment'," I sigh and shake my head.  
Sasuke shakes his head. "I've wanted Kakashi-sensei for so long... and because I knew his track record... I figured getting into his pants would be easy... but if you say he's in love, I'd actually believe it."  
"Why now?" I ask, looking to Sasuke. He sighs and looks up at the now-night sky.  
"I've watched him for a while. He's never had a serious relationship. He's never said 'I love you' or agreed to anything even close to relating to loving another person that wasn't you," He looks to me.  
"What? He talks about me?" I ask, surprised.  
"Yeah. He's never said your name and since he never gave many details, it's why I assumed you were the lover instead of the 'son'?" Sasuke shrugs.  
"Son?" I ask, my voice changing to match my bewilderment.  
"Yeah. You didn't know? He's always referred to you as his son. He never shows pictures because you apparently don't like them and he feels like it would be against your wishes to show baby pictures. But I can tell Kakashi-sensei cares deeply about you. You're the only person he's said he loves until now."  
Time freezes. I never expected that from Kakashi. My eyes water up and blur my already slightly hazy eyes.  
"I'm such a jerk... And... I told him to die..." I shake my head and quickly wipe my tears away.  
"Naruto, I think you're the reason he was never committed. Because he had you to worry and think about, but now that you're older, he probably got serious... especially since Iruka raised you, in part, right?" Sasuke asks.  
"How do you know that?" I ask, blinking through tears that didn't want to leave.  
"I had Iruka-sensei one year. He griped, but... it was a parent gripe. He actually used your name, too... another reason why I thought you were Kakashi's lover was because I thought Iruka was raising you," Sasuke sighs and runs a hand through his hair.  
"You've got it bad for my... uhm... I mean... Kakashi... don't you?" I ask, biting my lip. I almost called Kakashi 'my old man'. He's not my old man... He's a guy that's had to put up with me for years... and to think he felt so strongly about me. He calls me his  _son_.  
"Yeah... It's gonna be hard getting over a crush I've had since the last year of middle school. I met him when I was taking entrance exams and he tutored me here and there..." Sasuke nods and shrugs.  
"You're really gonna drop it like that?" I ask, raising a brow.  
"Do you WANT me to be a home wrecker? From your earlier tears and what I heard happened at school, I think you've already accomplished that, yourself," Sasuke states with a smug smirk.  
I make a face at him. "Nobody likes a sarcastic asshole. You're not as dumb as you look, Uchiha."  
"Of course not. I'm an Uchiha. I have pride... and help," He snickers and shakes his head. "According to what I've heard though, I'm not near as smart as the acclaimed Uzumaki Naruto. I heard you could be in class 2-A with a twitch of your finger if you wanted."  
"Do people really say that?" I groan.  
"Yes. Yes they do," Sasuke laughs out.  
"You're a lot different than I expected. I half-expected you to be this crazy, yandere guy, hell-bent on having Kakashi all to yourself," I state as I start to lightly swing.  
"Please. I want him, but not at the expense of tearing apart a family... especially when it seems that the fabric's already ripping," He looks at me.  
"Nice metaphor," I compliment as he smiles and bows in return.  
"Hey... wanna get over this sad feeling?" Sasuke asks suddenly after a moment of silence.  
"Sure, I've got nothing else to do," I shrug and stand up, stretching.  
"Great, I'll lead the way," He smirks and takes me by my wrists, dragging me away.  
"Where are we going?" I ask, looking at him curiously.  
"I know you're not gay, but there's a teen bar for gays that plays the absolute best music and serves the best food," He gives me a sly smile and I give him a disbelieving book.  
Apparently... I'm going to a Gay Bar.  
  
We get to the Gay Bar and the first thing I see is dudes mackin' on other dudes... and a few hot lesbians having a makeout paradise. I'm okay with gays (like gay men), really... I mean Kakashi and Iruka are gay, so...  
I just... don't like being in a Gay Bar where single, gay men look at me with predatorial eyes like I'm some sort of delicious piece of candy... which to them isn't really any different because they'd just suck on me anyways!  
"Uh... Uchiha-"  
"Please, call me Sasuke," he smirks and leads me through the wave of bodies glued to each other.  
"Right, Sasuke. I feel very uncomfortable," I state as I awkwardly try not to make skin contact with these hormone-infested teens. They reek of pheromones... like animals in heat. Even the lesbians weren't giving me the slightest satisfaction of being there.  
"It's fine, just start dancing, I'll get us something to drink and eat," Sasuke states and disappears.  
I have a social disorder... I also can't dance. I awkwardly shuffle for a bit in one place before going to find a seat nearby. Sasuke comes back five minutes later with our drinks: two fruit punch-looking drinks.  
"It's not alcoholic, is it?" I ask and he shakes his head.  
"Every drink served here is either a virgin of a real drink or just some type of juice. It gives teens the chance to explore a party life without being too irresponsible," Sasuke smiles, then frowns. "Now why aren't you on the dance floor? Don't tell me you can't dance!"  
"Fine, I won't..." I state with a firm awkwardness to me.  
Sasuke chuckles and pulls me to my feet, dragging me to the dance floor where I'm forced to dance to dub step. Suddenly the music changes to a slow, peaceful song and people groan.  
"Alright party animals. Let's take five and let our more  **intimate**  couples have the stage," the DJ calls out as couples flock to the dance floor.  
I go to leave, but Sasuke grabs a hold of my hand. "Where are you going?"  
"I don't dub step dance and I DEFINITELY don't slow dance. I have two left feet," I state as I try to walk away. I can't. My hand is still in Sasuke's.  
"Then follow my lead," Sasuke states and forces me into a female's lead for dancing. I awkwardly do so. We're the same height, and I have a more petite figure than him due to my lack of exercise, so it's in common sense that I am the "lady" in this but... we're both GUYS!!  
"Just remember, I'm not gay," I state and glare at him pointedly.  
"You've made your point very clear, Naruto. It's just a dance with a new friend, is that okay with you?" He smiles at me and I nod, slowly.  
"Where do you work out?" I ask after a moment.  
"At home. I do parkour training in my backyard," Sasuke replies with a thoughtful look.  
"You're into parkour?" I ask, surprised.  
"Yep. You seem thin. Do you get enough nutrients?" He asks, a slight concern in his tone.  
"Yes! I just... have a very fast metabolism and everything I eat ends up burning away after a few feet of walking," I mutter. "How'd you find out you were gay?"  
"When I kept having wet dreams based off naked guys. That's a dead ringer for being gay," Sasuke snickers as I cringe. "Too much info?" I nod and he gives a hearty laugh. "You're alright, Naruto. But... how do you know you're straight?"  
"Because I  **DON'T**  have wet dreams about naked guys and I definitely don't get turned on looking at an attractive guy. I'll admit that some guys are extremely handsome, like that Channing Tatum guy over in America, but..." I shrug as he lowers the hand on my waist to my hip. I bite my lip and avert his gaze.  
"Why do you wear glasses, Naruto?" He asks in a silky voice. Silky? Why am I noticing the way his voice SOUNDS???  
"Because I'm going blind... and deaf. My hearing's been off for a while," I state and look at our feet lightly stepping to the music.  
"I'm sorry; can I see your eyes?" Sasuke asks and I nod, stopping our dance to remove my glasses. They were dulling just the slightest bit to show the blindness creeping in. "Can you see anything?"  
"Not really. Everything's really blurry," I state. He caresses my cheek, messes with a lock of my hair, and then abuses my lack of sight by planting his lips on mine.  
My eyes widen. His lips... they're soft, almost like a girl's (right?? I'm still virgin, shut up!). I pull back and quickly put on my glasses.  
He looks at me and I at him... before I slap him and leave the bar. The bastard stole my first kiss!  
"Naruto, wait!"  
  
I don't wanna deal with anything, anymore. My life... just really sucks!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really appreciate every comment and kudos. Thank you so much! I hope you'll keep reading. This story does take a turn into the gruesome and the dark so please be warned.
> 
> -Nova


	4. Act 4: One Big NOPE

I enter the house in a frenzy and slam it shut.  
"Naruto!" I blink as I'm suddenly attacked by a certain silver-haired man. He pulls me into a death grip of a bear hug.  
"Kakashi, put me down!" I growl out.  
He looks at me and instead of the normal stoic expression in his eyes... I see worry. I made him worry. That's not good for the heart.  
"Don't go off on your own like that again! Even Iruka was worried," Kakashi states as Iruka comes rushing down the stairs. I knew I heard tacking across the top floor when my name was called.  
"Naruto!" He's in visible tears as he clings to me. "We were so worried." He just hugs to me and I grit my teeth.  
"Why...?"  
Iruka looks up, confused as Kakashi tilts his head in confusion. Even I'm confused. I'm very confused.  
"Why are you treating like you almost lost the world? I've treated you both so awfully... I don't get it," I mutter. They should be put off and reprimanding, but they're... they're actually relieved to see me. I don't understand.  
"Naruto. That's what family does. Kakashi and I have looked after you since you were little. You're like a son to us. Besides, you're in a rebellious stage; it's natural for you to act out. We can't be too mad at that... we're just glad you didn't get hurt out there," Iruka smiles a sad smile.  
My eyes widen and I shut them before tears can leak out. "That's not right. Why give all your free time worrying about a no good kid? Why?"  
"Because we love you, Naruto. Very much. If something happened to you..." Iruka's tears fall again and Kakashi pats his back, his own tears finally falling. "You're our family and you always have been. We took you in because you were our dear friends', Kushina and Minato's, son. We loved before you were born because you were our best friends' love child. And we never stopped loving you... we only grew to love you more as Kakashi and I raised you to the best we could."  
I'm pulled into a group hug as Kakashi and Iruka silently weep. I slightly open my eyes.  
"Dammit..."  
My own tears fall. They really do care about me... I'm so sorry!  
  
The next day, I had to go to school. I decided I'd stop dodging it and bitching about it and actually attend. It'd make Kakashi and Iruka happy and after worrying them so much last night... I figured they deserved this much.  
I walk through the halls and lean against the locker next to Shikamaru. "Sup, Shika-tan?"  
"What are you, a little kid?" Shikamaru asks, with an irritated face. In Japan, "-tan" is basically the honorific "baby talk" for "-chan". I basically just equated him to a girl.  
I snicker as Ino rolls her eyes. "You never give Chouji and me any honorifics."  
"You guys don't deserve any, only my beautiful Shika-tan," I stick my tongue out at Ino and playfully rub my cheek against Shikamaru's, who rolls his eyes at my antics.  
"You're in a chipper mood today, Naruto-san," Ino playfully tacks on the honorific.  
"Well... I kinda had a moment with Iruka and Kakashi last night so I feel better," I shrug as I let go of Shikamaru.  
"Moment?" Chouji pipes up.  
"Let's just say there was lots of crying," I mutter and look away. I grab my books from my shared locker with Shikamaru. Since I never bothered to come to school, it was a waste of money to get a locker. I turn around and-  
"Oi, Naruto. Can we talk?"  
A wild Uchiha appears.  
"Nope." I turn straight around and walk in the opposite direction. Nope. I'm not having this today.  
  
After finishing my lunch, I throw away my trash and start to head towards Shikamaru's locker.  
"Naruto!"  
"Nope."  
I walk the other way, lose myself in the crowd, and take the long way around.  
  
When school ends, I walk to the library, find a seat, and start cracking into my books. I start studying and doing my homework. I hear the chair move in front of me and see an unpleasant face.  
"Naruto, can we-"  
"Nope."  
I pack my things and head home.  
  
I have to take a train to school sometimes if Kakashi and Iruka have to be early; if I don't catch them when they leave, I have to take the train home. I get off at my destination as I look at the leaves changing from green to orange and red. I love autumn because the colors are so beautiful, I love winter because of the cold, I love spring because the colors are a different beautiful, and I love summer because of school vacation.  
I head toward my house and see an unfamiliar car parked outside. I raise a brow and enter the house... to see something unpleasant sitting on my couch.  
"Nope." I shut the door and turn around. I think it's time I pay Shikamaru a house visit. He doesn't live far from me.  
"Oi! Stop saying 'nope' and walking away!" Sasuke growls out as he exits the house, grabbing my wrist.  
I yank it away and with all the hate I could muster, yell at him. "Leave me alone, you freak! I don't want anything to do with you! You don't go around kissing people willy nilly! What's wrong with you?!" I shove past him and enter my home, slamming and locking the door as I do so. I listen to make sure he doesn't try coming back in. After a moment, I hear his footsteps leave and soon... the starting up of a vehicle.  
I sigh and slide down the door, hand going over my face as I clearly show my distress at the situation.  
"Naruto?! What happened?" Iruka asks as he comes in from the back room where he and Kakashi probably were. Iruka's moving into our lives officially in a few months, exams are coming up, I'm dealing with a lot of emotional things, nearing doctor's appointments loom over my head, and... I can't deal with an Uchiha right now. I just can't.  
"It's nothing... I'm just tired... probably from worrying about exams," I mutter.  
"But you never worry about exams," Iruka raises a brow.  
"Well I guess I am this time... wake me up when dinner's ready," I mutter as I head to my room. I have a really bad headache.  
  
Fall passes by and everyone's out on Christmas break. With it being the first official day of winter, it's cold as hell outside. I walk down the street with Gaara next to me and his siblings right behind. I shudder as I rub my gloved hands and blow hot air on them.  
"Hey, let's go stop at that cafe. I'm hungry and could use some warmth," I chuckle and we make our way to the cafe. I haven't seen Sasuke in a while now. I'm relieved. I mean, I see him at school, but only in passing. I think he finally got the message. As I enter the cafe, I see Granny Tsunade and Kakashi sitting down having a drink.  
"Oi. What's up? Impromptu meeting?" I ask as I sit next to them, waving to Gaara and the others saying that I'll catch up in a moment.  
Kakashi sighs and runs a hand over his face. "It's Sasuke."  
I blink and tilt my head. "Sasuke? What about him?"  
"He's failing his courses and seems distracted. He's worked so hard to get this far, but something happened a few months ago and he hasn't been able to concentrate," Tsunade states and shake her head with a frown. "And he won't tell anyone what happened."  
A few months ago...? Oh! When I told him off? He really go THAT upset over it?  
"He's always had trouble fitting in because of his disorder, but-" I cut Kakashi off.  
"Disorder?" I ask. What disorder? The only thing disordered about him are his deranged thoughts that it's okay to kiss a straight guy.  
"Yeah. He has a social disorder. It's Autism of a sort... Asperger's I think. He doesn't exactly know what's socially acceptable and what's not. Like following a teacher home is socially unacceptable, but his mind doesn't comprehend that. He has a hard time finding friends and is actually fairly awkward to talk to," Kakashi nods.  
The only thing awkward was that kiss... but I guess that's explained now. Dammit, I feel terrible.  
"Ah. I don't think he's too terrible to talk to. In fact, he seemed perfectly normal to me," I state, blinking.  
"Naruto, that's cause you're borderline autistic with your high IQ and intellect," Tsunade points out and I frown.  
"I don't think I'm borderline autistic," I stated. "I know what's socially acceptable and what's not and I can talk to people just fine."  
"Yes, people you know. But you wear the same hoodie and jeans every day off from school, same sneakers and socks, even the same t-shirt sometimes... and it's not because you're lazy, you have multiple pairs of these items. You're also awkward when you first meet people, but because you do know what's socially acceptable and what's not, you're just borderline autistic," Kakashi explains.  
"Thanks for telling me I'm whacked out in the head," I state and Tsunade chuckles. I blink and look down. "So... if someone... were to call him a freak for any reason... how would react?"  
Tsunade thinks about it. "Probably like how he is now. He probably already feels out of place, and having that pointed out would be a blow to the kid's self-esteem."  
"Wait a minute..." Kakashi looks at me with a sharp gaze.  
"Ah, I think my friends are waiting for me!" I grin and dash over to Gaara and his siblings, who ordered a latte for me and a bagel. Crap. So Sasuke's hurting... because of me?  
Dammit... I just can't catch a break!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this as Naruto stumbles through the awkwardness of being a teenager.
> 
> -Nova


	5. Act 5: One and the Same

"So... you want me to find out where the Uchihas live?" Gaara asks dryly as he nibbles on a donut.  
"Yeah... I kinda... need to do something," I grin falsely, sweat drops beading at the back of my head.  
"Alright, but in exchange I want you to do a BL Cosplay group," He states nonchalantly. You see, Gaara's... sort of... homosexual...  
"F-Fine... what BL cosplay?" I mutter, cheeks heating up.  
"DRAMAtical Murder," he smirks. I know that BL series very much... if only because Ino rants about and Gaara had me play it.  
"Fine! Who's who?" I ask, arms crossing over my chest.  
"You'll be Aoba." Shit. "I'm gonna be Noiz." Fitting. "Kankuro's gonna be Mizuki." Also fitting. "Temari's going as Koujaku."  
"Crossplay?" I ask, looking to her as she nods.  
"I haven't crossplayed in a while, so I figured I'd do Koujaku. His personality fits mine, don't you think," she winks and I chuckle and shake my head.  
"But why do I have to be Aoba?" I pout.  
"Because I wanna be Noiz and if I'm gonna suffer through making a painful ass cosplay, so are you." I silently weep.  
"Okay, now that that's out of the way, uhm..." I grin slyly.  
"Right, right." Gaara nods and holds the donut in his mouth as he takes out his laptop, turns it on, and starts tacking away at it. In a way, he's really just a live version of Noiz. He even suffers from CIPA, as well. The only difference is that instead of piercings, he has tattoos. "Here." He turns the screen around, his long sleeved shirt pushing up a little to reveal the flame tattoo going up his forearm.  
On the screen is an address. I type it into my phone, start my GPS, and jump out of the cafe.  
  
Why am I doing this?  
_Because you feel bad..._  
Nope... okay maybe a little. But not a good enough reason.  
_Because, in a way, he's just like you._  
How??  
_You both don't belong in this world._  
I stop running and slow my pace to a slow walk before I just stop. That's right. Neither of us really fit in here. We both have social problems; me with my social awkwardness and slight social anxiety and him with his.... inappropriate handling of social situations. I'm going blind and deaf. My senses are deteriorating as if to say I shouldn't be here.  
I look down at my feet then look up. Does Sasuke ever feel this way, too?  
I start running toward the train station. I buy my pass and get on board. The train's overcrowded as usual, but more so today than normal. Is it because it's Sunday? The day when normally everyone is off?  
I grip to the metal hand grab and near the door I'll be exiting from. I grab out my phone and text Kakashi and Iruka, letting them know I'll be home a little late for dinner. When I think about them I realize they have never punished me... I mean, not really. Growing up, they've always scolded me and yelled if I did something bad, but they have never hit me or grounded me. I wonder why that is? Possibly an inferiority complex is some form? Maybe they don't feel they're in charge of me enough to do that sort of thing. But that's just ridiculous. Or maybe they felt bad for everything I've had to deal with growing up.  
As a young kid, sure I was active and happy and outgoing, but I still had trouble fitting in. I always fought other kids if they disagreed with me and then my vision got really bad for a while because of a blow to the head I received from another kid. I think that's what started the glaucoma possibly... without a clear family history, it's hard to say whether the glaucoma is hereditary or onset by something else.  
As I grew older, I just stopped caring about other people as much. I figured I was better off alone without anyone else in my life. I had Ino, Shika, and Cho still and eventually I met the Suna siblings when I went to my first con. I like cons, but I still think there are way too many people there. It's always so stuffy. Oh well. Even if I lost all those friends, I think I'd be okay. I only need myself in this world. Nobody else.  
It's probably that thought alone that has prevented me from obtaining a girlfriend. I don't care for relationships in the first place, I mean, come on. We're in High School. We shouldn't have to worry about things like love. Besides, love isn't my style. I don't care if I ever get married or have kids. I just simply don't care about other people, so how could I possibly care for someone in a loving manner or an offspring? I can't. It's impossible for me.  
As I lose myself in thought, my awareness of my surroundings dwindles. Eventually I find my ass being fondled by some old perv next to me.  
"I'M NOT A GIRL YOU OLD PERVERT!!!" I roundhouse kick him and end up getting booted off the train at the next station. Well... time to take a bus.  
  
I walk to the nearest bus stop and go through many transfers before I end up in Sasuke's neighborhood.  
"Damn rich kids..." I mutter as I look at the houses... the elegant, modern-day houses. This is too much. Maybe I should turn away now. I stick out like a sore thumb out in the open here. I'm wearing all black, complete with a hoodie, which I use to cover up my blond hair. I put on my prescription shades, putting my regular glasses in the case and stick to the shadows as I track down Sasuke's house.  
Where the hell is it?  
I stop.  
"Oh..."  
I look up at the MANSION before me.  
"Your destination is on the left." My GPS sounds before turning off.  
It's impossible to miss. Seriously... how LOADED are these guys? I gulp, suddenly really terrified.  
Before my stands a 3-story mansion with a possible attic and cellar in the middle of one acre of land. It's surrounded by a white marble wall fence and has black, heavy duty iron gates. Next to it is a gatekeeper in control of buzzing people in. I see a car for each Uchiha living in this CASTLE. One for Sasuke (I knew he drove to school), one for Itachi, and one for the parent Uchihas. They even had a limo in case they were all going to the same place and it looked like each vehicle was environmentally friendly. Who knew the Uchihas carried about the environment?  
The mansion itself was made of drywall, sheet rock, and oak. I can tell that from just here. I wonder what the inside was like. My house was a two-story building small enough to fit in their garage. It had five bedrooms, three and a half bathrooms, a kitchen, a living/dining room, and a foyer. It was an old Japanese-style house so everything was wooden and the floor was made of tatami mats. I liked it; it kept up tradition of Japanese people. Our bathrooms are the old Japanese style with a drain in the middle of the bathroom floor for the open shower that was next to the bathtub. The toilet was sealed off in a compartment area and the sink and mirror were on the opposite wall of the shower.  
I gulp down all the bile rising in my throat and walk over to the gatekeeper and smile.  
"What's your business with the Uchihas?" He asks, looking bored, but alert.... and highly suspicious of me.  
"Uh... I'm a classmate of Uchiha Sasuke... I came by to talk to him," I smile.  
"I wasn't made aware of any visitations." He looks at me with a scowl.  
I chuckled nervously and scratch the back of my head. "I know... I decided to drop by randomly."  
He sighs. "The Uchihas are busy people; I will have to contact Mister Uchiha Sasuke to see if his schedule is clear. Can you prove you are a classmate of his?"  
I reach into my back pocket, pull out my wallet, and show him my student ID card. He nods and talks into a microphone.  
"Can someone inside see if Mister Uchiha Sasuke is busy?" He calls to an inside staff worker. A few minutes later, a jumble of noises comes through and then I hear Sasuke's voice.  
"What is it Nobura?" Sasuke asks with a stifled yawn.  
"There's an Uzumaki Naruto here to see you. Should I let him in?" He asks and I stiffen. Crap. Now he knows who is exactly here to see him. I won't be able to apologize!  
After a paused moment, I hear a buzz and the gates open. I look to "Nobura" with a questioning look.  
"The Uchihas can let people in from their house, as well," he explains and I nod. I gulp and walk toward the house, palms sweaty. So Sasuke is willing to see me? I hope that's a good thing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading this story. It was meant to be a more chipper story compared to "Sadistic Love", but it does take a sharp turn do to a struggle in my life, I apologize for that ahead of time, but I immediately try to change it around after a few chapters. The rest I'm making into fluff.
> 
> -Nova


	6. Act 6: I Owe You an Apology

I sigh and nervously enter the Uchihas' domain. It really is a castle. When I step inside... I'm transported to another world. I stop in the door, breath caught in my throat. So to be rich is to live in paradise?  
Everything was so high-tech and modern. There was a robot roaming around vacuuming and sweeping the floor with a maid cleaning up after the small things it left. Other maids tended to other cleaning duties and a butler was next to me, taking off my shoes for me to place in a cubby. He grabbed my coat and hung it on the coat rack. Fancy.  
But what really caught my breath was the magnificent architecture. On the ceiling was a mural of one of the many God wars in Greek mythology, hanging from it was a giant glass chandelier sparkling with thousands of lights. In the middle of this giant foyer was a tile-mural of the "Torture of Prometheus" with white tiles surrounding it and spreading toward the other wings. The "grand staircase" had two sides to go up and looked to be made of polished marble with solid gold handrails and sterling silver-plated steps. The entrance to each "wing" was supported by an ivory arch set to the theme of Greek architecture. The staircase on each side led to the second floor where it branched into two halls: the left hall and the right hall. You could turn around and head up the stairs again (which curved around to come back to the place it started) and head for the third floor.  
I look to my left and see chestnut wood flooring and what appeared to be a living room. I couldn't see it very well, but it had leather furniture and a fire place with a flat screen built into the mantle above it. I look to my right and see white tile gradually change into blue tile as it lead to what looks like the kitchen. I look straight ahead and see a double red, mahogany-wood door framed in gold with eccentric, gold doorknobs. It has a gold, Greek-themed pattern going down each door. It's built into the staircase.  
"What's in there?" I ask out loud, not thinking about anything but about how beautiful the architecture is.  
"The Dining Hall. It's where we eat dinner sometimes... but it's much to big so we usually end up eating in our own private quarters," a thin, black-haired male states as he enters from the right staircase. He looks eloquent. "Otouto, who might this be?" He raises a brow at me. So that's Sasuke's older brother?  
"This is a classmate from school, Uzumaki Naruto," Sasuke states with a bored tone. That's not good.  
"Ah. Well, feel free to make yourself comfortable. Otouto, why don't you give Uzumaki-san here a tour of our home?" Sasuke's older brother smiles. "By the way, my name is Uchiha Itachi. Feel free to just call me Itachi."  
I nod and gulp as he walks toward the kitchen. Don't they have a butler for a reason? More importantly, we just met and he's already asking for informality!  
"Right this way," Sasuke leads me up the left stair case. "The second floor. The right hall belongs to Itachi and this left hall is where the mansion's crew lives. We have maids, butlers, gardeners, pet keepers, and the like."  
"You have pets?" I ask, tilting my head.  
"Yes. Itachi has two weasels name Otto and Mina-" I snicker and Sasuke gives a light smile. "-I have a cat named Nyan." I snicker again. "My mom owns a puppy named Saku and two turtles named Tetson and Haku." Sakura?? I can't help but think about that pink-haired girl. "And my dad has tiger cub name Kazu."  
"T-Tiger?!" I go white in the face. Who owns a damn tiger?! Oh right... these people are so fucking rich they shit solid gold.  
"Yeah. Each pet has it's own playroom with the owner's assigned wing," Sasuke nods and heads up to the third floor. "My room is on the left and my parents take refuge on the right."  
"How come you're on the third floor? Wouldn't your older brother be here since he's the first born?" I ask, quickly piecing together that Sasuke and Itachi are the only Uchihas born of his parents.  
"Normally, yeah, but he requested to live on the second floor," Sasuke nods.  
"Ah, well do you guys have elevators?" I ask, out of curiosity.  
"We have a handicap one just in case, but we're forbidden to use it," Sasuke states.  
"How come?" I keep drilling him with questions.  
"Mom wants us to stay in shape so we have no choice but to use the stairs. We have a fitness center in the backyard, too," Sasuke states. Of course they do. Why wouldn't they? But I'm surprised that they don't have a huge glass window showing their backyard off.  
"How come you don't have any large windows in here?" I ask as I look around.  
"Dad thought it'd be unfair for the works; it'd be kinda hard for them to clean it," Sasuke points out and I nod. So they're kind to their workers? That's good, I guess. "Let's go to my room." He mutters and I follow.  
We get to his room... and I'm shocked... I was expecting something bland but... all along the wall are beautiful pictures. Some handdrawn, some digital... some painted...  
"Wow. This is... amazing!" I gasp as I look around. I notice they all have a single symbol with a single letter inside it on them. The symbol looks like a fan with a red top and white bottom, and the letter is an 'S'. The Uchiha family crest is the same thing, minus the 'S'. I remember briefly seeing it engraved on the front door.  
I turn to Sasuke, eyes wide. "Did you make all these?"  
"Yeah..."  
I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding. "This is something... wow... how come you're not in the Art Club at school?"  
I would know, I'm part of the Yearbook Committee... sometimes... if I show for school. But I'm the one who took the picture of the Art Club and Sasuke wasn't there. (The only reason I'm on the committee is quit Iruka's whining about extracurriculars.)  
"Because they didn't want me there," Sasuke states and looks to the side.  
"Why not?" I ask, tilting my head.  
Sasuke looks at me with a frown and anger in his eyes. "Because I'm a 'freak'!"  
I recoil and look to the side. "Ah... about that... you really aren't... I'm sorry. I know that can't make up for what I said... but I overheard Kakashi and granny, er, Principal Tsunade discussing how you weren't doing well in your classes. If that was in any way my fault, I'm sorry."  
Sasuke sighs out and sits on his bed, head hung in a sort of defeat. "I've... never really fit in... so when you called me a 'freak'... it reminded me of how I-"  
"Don't belong in this world?" I finish his sentence and he snaps his head up in surprise.  
"How did you-?" He can't even ask his question, he's so shocked.  
"Let's just say you and I are on common ground," I chuckle nervously. "I know you have Asperger's, Kakashi said as much... he also confirmed that I'm borderline Asperger's, myself. But... You do have it and it must be tough."  
Sasuke fidgets and looks away. "Most of the time, I can hide it. But when I do things on impulse, like follow Kakashi home... or kiss you... it shows my struggles with what's acceptable in normal society." He's actually not an idiot, like I thought, just... socially impaired.  
"I hear ya... I'm gonna tell you a bit about myself since I feel we understand each other a lot more than we thought at first," I smile and he nods, pointing to a chair for me to sit in. I take a seat and a breath.  
"Do you want anything to drink or eat?" Sasuke asks and I shake my head. He nods and looks at me directly in the eyes.  
"When I was younger, I was a lot peppier than I am now. I was full of life and energy, despite my parents having died before I was born. I tried to make friends but I never knew what to say. Sometimes I said the wrong things and that often lead to violence. I grew up less full of life and less full of energy and became violent and full of hatred. Nobody wanted to accept me into their life. There was a time where I was really violent, but then I realized I had at least three friends: Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. Then I gained three more: Gaara, Temari, and Kankuro. But as I grew older I realized... I was okay with being alone, I never fit in elsewhere, really, so I was okay if all my friendships were severed... I still am... As I reassimilate myself with school and try to get back into the flow of things, I realize... I'm not cut out for this world. I don't belong here," I sigh out as I lean back in my chair. "It's difficult."  
Sasuke nods and looks to the side.  
I look at him with a smirk. "But there's a difference between you and I that stands out comparatively."  
"What's that?" He asks with a tilt of his head.  
"I gave up trying to fit in and stopped caring if I ever would. You never did. You want to fit in and so you try harder every day to fit in normally. That's something to admire. It means, you don't give up easily and are willing to tackle any challenge and overcome it," I shrug. "And.... you make art like no one I've ever known. You're not a freak. Just... unique." I smile.  
Sasuke looks down and then looks up with a smile. A big smile. I've never seen him smile this big. "Thanks. I needed to hear that." He goes over and hugs me, then pulls away abruptly, looking scared. "I'm sorry, I didn't cross a line did I?"  
I laugh out and shake my head. "No. It's fine to hug friends."  
"Friends...?" He pauses then frowns, brow scrunched together. "But... I don't have any... I've never had any friends..."  
I shake my head and hold out two fingers for him to shake. "Then consider me your first."  
Sasuke's eyes widen and he takes the two fingers with his own two fingers and we shake on it as his eyes water. "Don't... don't tell aniki or my dad that I'm crying. Uchiha men aren't supposed to be this emotional."  
"You probably have to bottle it all up. So know this: you're welcome to come over to my house and cry anytime you want," I nod and he smiles, wiping his eyes.  
"Thank you."  
I know I freaked when he kissed me, but he's not a bad guy... in fact... I was the bad guy for being so cruel to him. He was just trying to reach out for a friend... and I batted him away. I still feel awful. I mean, yeah, I suppose I don't care much for relationships of any kind... but... for some reason... I really don't want to lose Sasuke as a friend now...  
Is it because we have something in common.... or is it because my cold heart is finally thawing?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're closing in on Arc 1 of the story. All three Arcs will be a part of this one story, they'll just have a bit of a wait until the next Arc comes out. (A couple weeks to maybe a month.) And they'll be marked so.
> 
> -Nova


	7. Act 7: Deterioration and Decay

As with time tells everything, time finally came up for me. I knew I was trying to beat a clock, but the clocks always wins. Why... why do I feel this way? I knew it was going to happen. I knew it all too well. But still... I can't help but feel wronged. Life isn't fair!  
My life isn't fair...  
  
"Alright. Come forward more... a little more. Alright, we're making a right. Be careful of the wall and use your cane properly," A voice coached me as I made my way to our living room. My room is now on the first floor of our house to minimalize accidents.  
It's been two months since I became friends with one Uchiha Sasuke and this morning... this morning I woke up to world full of darkness. My vision finally disappeared. So now Iruka's coaching me around the house. I have to learn by my sense of touch how to get around. I also have a cane with a tennis ball to help feel things out, but...  
I sigh as I find my way to the couch and sit down. "Well I guess that means reading books or watching TV is out of the question now." I'm not wearing shades so my eyes are probably blue with that cloudy stuff infiltrating them to signify my blindness.  
"Unfortunately not. But we can always get you TV CDs or Drama CDs or even Audio Books," Iruka offers and I smile in the direction of his voice to show him my appreciation of the thought.  
Iruka lives with us now and school break just began. Too bad I won't be enjoying any of it. "When's the doctor's appointment?"  
"Tomorrow afternoon," Kakashi calls from somewhere in the house. Judging by the scent in the air, I'm gonna have to go with "kitchen".  
"Right..."  
"Oh yeah, Sasuke called. He's coming over today," Iruka states and I sigh with a nod.  
"Alright... I could use a friend. Ino's with her father on a vacation to fuckin' Paris of all places, Shikamaru's training for that Scholastic Decathlon, and Chouji's at fat camp," I frown. Meanwhile, the Suna siblings were able to go to America for AnimeExpo so they aren't around... In more ways than one, I'm glad Sasuke is my newest friend.... though he's a bit clingy considering I'm his only friend.  
A knock resounds throughout the house.  
"Does he know?" I ask as I stare blankly in front of me. Not like I could see what's there. For all I knew Iruka and Kakashi were having silent buttsex in front of me and I wouldn't know unless sound was made that was louder than the sizzling of food and our air vents.  
"No. We figure you should be the one to tell him," Iruka states and I put on a pair of shades that were in my pocket. They were clear enough to be regular glasses but dark enough to distort my eyes so you couldn't tell if I was blind or not.  
I smirk. "Well let's see if he can catch on first. If he doesn't by the end of the day, I'll tell him. I just wanna see how smart he is."  
"He's not someone to toy with," Iruka reprimands and I nod.  
"I know. I'd do the same thing to the Sunas and Ino, Shika, Cho," I state with a shrug and he sighs, opening the door for the Uchiha.  
"Naruto. Wanna go the theme park that just opened up in Honshu?" Sasuke asks and I smile.  
"Sure, sounds nice," I stand. I know my living room so I'm able to leave with easy. I leave my cane at home and Sasuke lightly pulls me to his car. Knowing Sasuke, he'll probably lead me around everywhere. If not... I'm screwed.  
  
Let me tell you... you think riding roller coasters is scary enough? Try riding a rollercoaster when you don't even know what it mildly looks like beforehand. Usually you get an idea of what's going on, but when you're blind... nada. Zip. Zilch. Zero insight. It's a complete mystery and completely terrifying. I'm sure I screamed like a bitch on all the roller coasters today. I have no clue what I've ridden or what I'm about to ride.  
At around what seems to be sundown, judging by the cooling off of the air, Sasuke takes us back to his car.  
"Oh... I've been dragging you around all day, I'm sorry... I was just really excited. You don't need me dragging you back to the car, too," Sasuke states sheepishly and let's go of my hand.  
A feeling of dread comes over me and I stop walking instantly. I don't know the theme park because it just opened so I have no idea where to head. I stand in place not knowing where Sasuke went off to. I don't know if he walked on without me or only walked a few meters before realizing I wasn't following.  
I feel around and come across something warm... and breathing. I pat the chest and notice it's a person.  
"Ah... excuse me... I can't see," I mutter out and try to feel around for something more like a building.  
"It's fine, do you need help? I think I saw where your friend was headed," the voice states back in a gruff voice.  
I go rigid. I don't trust people easily. I never have. My jaw tightens as I find a piece of wall to cling to. "No. I'm fine. My friend will come back once he realizes I'm not there with him."  
I hear footsteps so I assume the other man shrugged and left. It sucks... not being able to see. I can't do a damn thing for myself. I sigh out in relief... only to be attacked from behind.  
A hand covers my mouth so I can't scream as I'm pulled backwards only a little bit. I guess I was already in a secluded part of the park. A hand snakes its way into my pants and starts rubbing me.  
Wait... what? No! This isn't okay! No no no no no no no!! I shake violently and bite the other person's hand (judging by how big it is, I can only assume it's a male). If I didn't like being kissed by a man, what makes it okay to be "handled" by a man?!  
I scream into his hand and jerk around trying to break free but he keeps rubbing me... and soon... it starts to feel good out of my body's knee-jerk reaction to being touched in a sensitive area. My eyes leak tears as I scream into the man's hand again.  
"You get away from Naruto!!" I jerk my head toward the sound, not like I could see, but I definitely knew the voice. A second later, a wind comes rushing past and I'm freed from the man who had just been molesting me. I crawl away and take a breather before suddenly being jerked up and pulled away with force.  
I'm running, and stumbling as I do so. I can barely walk, running is a terrible thing for me... and I'm terrified because I don't know who I'm running with.  
"Uh... Sasuke...?" I ask to be sure.  
"We'll talk once we're in my car, let's move!"  
It's Sasuke. I feel relief wash over me.  
  
Once in the car, I can feel Sasuke's anger broil over as we drive back to my house (I'm assuming). Once were (presumably) there, he stops and rips off my sunglasses.  
"Why didn't you tell me you were blind?" He's angry, I can tell by his voice.  
I look to the side and frown. "What's it matter? Nothing you can do about it..."  
"No, I can't, but I could have protected you better. If I hadn't let go of you on the presumption that you could see, that... that would have never happened!" Sasuke's voice shakes and I can feel him trembling from my seat.  
"Whoa, wait! You're blaming yourself for this!?" I ask, bewildered.  
"Of course! If I had just kept holding on-"  
I reach out and touch his shoulder. I slide my hand up to his face and pet his cheek, looking at him with my unseeing eyes.  
"Sasuke... don't blame yourself for that. I didn't tell you I was blind... It's my fault that this happened to me," I look down. 'Look' is such an irrelevant word at this point.  
"Didn't you trust me?" I hear how sad his voice is and I immediate 'look' at him again. I can't see him, but it's rude not too 'look'.  
"Of course I trust you, Sasuke, I just... I found out this morning that I was blind. It's still a shock that it progressed so far overnight. I have a doctor appointment tomorrow, so... I was gonna tell you after the doctor confirmed it..." I stated, telling half the truth. He caught on that I was blind late, but only because he was being himself and dragging me around. But now I feel bad because I made him worry and made him suffer through watching me being molested.  
I'm a terrible friend.... no... I'm just a terrible person.  
After a moment of silence, Sasuke asks, "Are you... hurt anywhere?"  
I shake my head. "I'm fine. Not even traumatized. A little disgusted and in need of a shower, but I'm fine." I smile at him and he holds my hand to his cheek. I kept it there so I knew where to look.  
He sighs heavily. "I'm glad..."  
We sit in the car in silence for what seems like hours, his hand never leaving my hand. I start to feel weird as the atmosphere around him is calm and truly glad that I'm okay.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke asks.  
"Yeah?" I tilt my head.  
"Can I be honest with you?" He mutters and I nod. "Don't take this the wrong way.... but I need to tell you the truth... I still... have feelings for Kakashi-sensei... I understand that he's deeply committed to Iruka-sensei and I won't impede on their life... But I've had feelings for Kakashi-sensei for a long time. He used to be my private tutor and he was the first one to treat me like a normal kid... not somebody with a social disorder."  
"So your feelings for him are strong... It'll take time, but maybe you could try transferring those feelings to someone new when you get a chance," I smile and then abruptly frown as a thought crosses my mind. I had briefly hoped that Sasuke would try transferring his feelings over to me... but why? I'm not gay, but... I do think a lot of Sasuke because we get along so well... now...  
"You okay Naruto?" He asks, clearly worried about me from his tone of voice.  
"Yeah, just thinking about a lot of things right now. Can you walk me to the door?" I ask and his answer is to exit the car and help me out of the car.  
At the door, he unlocks it with my keys and opens it for me. I stand in the doorframe and turn around. "Thanks Sasuke. You're a really good friend... I should have been a better one."  
Sasuke gives a little chuckle. "It's fine. You're a good friend, Naruto. You're a good person, too. See you later." With that I hear him walk off and I go straight to my room, my heart pounding like crazy.  
Why are his simple words creating such a strong reaction? I don't get myself at all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story I don't reread unlike Sadistic Love, so if something is particularly graphic or anything, let me know and I'll reread the chapter and put a chapter summary to help others who may have triggers. The reason I don't reread this story is because I have the chapter titles already labeled. In Sadistic Love, I didn't have them labeled, so I reread them to give them a label.  
> Thanks for understanding and thank you for reading.
> 
> -Nova


	8. Act 8: So This is Heartbreak?

I have come to the simple realization: I am neither straight nor gay. I don't particularly like relationships with other humans, but there are some people I like more than others. Sasuke Uchiha has jumped to the top of that list. I care about him and hate him a LOT less than most of the humans around me. I think I am what they call "pansexual". I fall for who I fall for, regardless of gender... and I think... I'm falling for that damn Uchiha. Was it the kiss? No, or else I would have noticed sooner.  
It had to have been when he saved me from being fully raped at the theme park a couple weeks back. Yeah... it started then and accelerated when he said I was a good person... like what the fuck? All he said was that I was a good person and my heart when ape shit. If this is love, it's fucking bogus... and ironic as hell.  
  
Kakashi and Iruka are still in the process of getting me a Seeing Eye dog and I'm taking special classes after school to learn how to read Braille. For now, Sasuke is my seeing eye... person... He's not a dog... he actually got mad when I joked around and called him that.  
At school, since he and I hang out all the time now, Sasuke was able to make friends with Ino, Shikamaru, and Chouji. They appreciate all he does for me. Though he has new friends now, he still clings to me because I'm, as he puts it, "his first friend and therefore his best friend". He's a little childish at times, but that's to be expected, given his social situation.  
I wait near Shikamaru's locker as Sasuke runs off to grab his own books from his own locker and chat with the threesome.  
"He's so adorable. I don't know why everyone shuns him like they do. Is it because he has Asperger's?" Ino asks and I shrug.  
"That's exactly why. Nobody knew at first, but with how socially awkward Sasuke was, it was apparent that he didn't fit in with normal people. Somehow it got leaked to most people that Sasuke has Asperger's and he was shunned because of his 'disease' as people called it," Shikamaru states. "He always seemed so unapproachable so I never bothered to get to know him."  
I look down. So Sasuke couldn't join the art club, not out of jealousy, but because it was a fad to shun him? That's just cruel.  
"You're really being the bigger man out of the whole school by being his 'best friend'," Chouji snickers. I lightly blush and laugh a little to myself.  
"Yeah... I guess he and I are best friends now, aren't we? I mean, we've been through a lot in such a short amount of time... if it hadn't been for him, I would have been raped a couple weeks ago," I state.  
"Woah, wait, what?!" Ino exclaims. Oops. I never told them?  
"Yeah, Naruto. You're gonna kinda have to explain that 'rape' bomb you just dropped on us," Shikamaru states in disbelief. I sigh and tell them everything from how I wanted to see how long it took for Sasuke to find out I was blind to how he saved me from being raped by a creepoid. I left out how my feelings for him had changed from a mutual liking of him as a friend to something more profound.  
"I see... good thing he's always thinking about you," Shikamaru states with a heavy sigh.  
"Not just me, he still has feelings for Kakashi," I point out and hear a stepping of footsteps coming closer as the bell rings.  
"Well, you ready for class, Naruto?" Sasuke seems elated. It's like he's in high spirits around me. Maybe it's because that I enabled him to make more friends and I'm his best friend? Yeah, that's gotta be it.  
  
At around lunch time, Sasuke comes and gets me from my class. I use my cane to help me move as Sasuke holds to my arm to guide me around. A second later, I hear a yelp and suddenly Sasuke's not holding my arm anymore.  
"Hey social freak. Just cause you're helping the blind kid doesn't mean you're top shit now," I hear a voice growl and I turn around. That voice.  
"Suigetsu?" I ask. He's on the yearbook committee.  
"Just makin' sure this loser knows his place," I hear a yelp from Sasuke and then a whimper. I suddenly feel a thud as they throw him to the ground with a large 'smack'.  
"Sasuke! Suigetsu, you jerk! Just because he has problems with social interaction doesn't mean you get to be an ignorant asshole!" I growl out and swipe my cane at him. It clocks the side of his head and he falls to the ground. I kneel down and search for Sasuke. He grips my wrist and we help each other up.  
"Where do you think you're going, blindey?" I hear one of Suigetsu's goons call out and I'm suddenly on the floor with a sharp pain coursing through my body. I black out from the shock of my head connecting to solid ground with force. But I guess... "black out" doesn't hold meaning to me since everything's black now.  
  
My eyes flutter open... I think. I can't tell the difference. I move a hand to my eyes and flinch. Yeah, they're open.  
"Naruto!" I hear more than one voice call my name at once. Footsteps resound as they come towards me. I sit up and hold my aching head. It hurts really badly.  
"Ugh... my head is killing me..." I mumble as an arm tentatively touches my arm.  
"I'm sorry Naruto... if you weren't friends with me this wouldn't have happened... it's because we're always together..." I hear Sasuke's voice slightly blubber. I sigh and shake my head.  
"It's not your fault... but... what exactly happened.... I remember Suigetsu and his goons shoved Sasuke to the floor, but I can't remember what happened after that," I state.  
"Well... you whacked Suigetsu upside the head, enough to send him to the hospital. Then one of his friends came at you and your head hit the ground pretty hard," Sasuke answers timidly.  
"Ah, I see... How long was I out?" I ask.  
"A few hours," I hear another voice answer.  
"Iruka?" I ask out tentatively.  
"Yeah..." I hear his warm voice and smile before hearing a shuffling noise.  
"Naruto! You're awake!" I hear and immediately recognize that it's Kakashi. He sounds really worried... dammit. I made them worry again. I feel like a failure.  
I hear someone clear their throat and then speak, "Hey, Naruto... I'm gonna be back. I'm kinda hungry." Sasuke leaves with the tapping of his shoes against tile. I tilt my head. What's wrong with him? I could hear it in his voice.  
"Well, we've scheduled you for laser eye surgery," Kakashi states and I frown.  
"I doubt laser eye surgery is gonna fix permanent sight loss," I cross my arms over my chest.  
"No, but using the latest technology Japan has to offer, they can temporarily restore your sight for a few months at a time. You're on a donor list for eyes," Iruka explains.  
"Wait. Eyes? It's not the optical nerves that are causing my loss of eyesight?" I ask, surprised.  
"No. It's your eyes themselves. So you're on a donor list until they can get you suitable eyes," Kakashi says and I can hear the smile in his voice.  
"But then I'll have to take immunosuppressants for the rest of my life so my body doesn't reject the eyes... then again they already rejected the ones I was born with," I sigh, a little bitter about my blindness.  
"Yeah, but they have an injection you can take once a week that'll do the trick so you don't have to take pills every day," Iruka offered encouragement.  
"Yeah, but getting sick will be really inconvenient and even fatal with a repressed immune system," I point out and hear shuffling as if they don't know how to respond. I have a point and they know it. I groan as my headache reminds me that it's still there. I put my hand to the back of my head and rub where the pain is coming from. It's all mushy... probably a result of my concussion.  
"Here, take this," Iruka states and I hold out my palm for what I assume to be a pill. He puts the little cup containing the medicine into my hand and then hands me a cup of water in the other hand. I take the medicine and then ask for food.  
Sasuke never comes back that night.  
  
I haven't heard from Sasuke in a while. In fact, he seems to be avoiding my place in general. I wonder if he still feels guilty. It's not his fault.  
I have a seeing-eye dog now, named Sato. Sato guides me to places based on my GPS. I open up Siri and call out Sasuke's address (I know my phone too well sometimes). Siri gives me directions to his house and Sato leads me to his place. It's dangerous to go by myself when I can't see, but I trust in Sato.  
  
I finally make it to my destination, according to Siri and tell Sato to take me up to the gatekeeper.  
"Uzumaki Naruto. Young master Uchiha Sasuke's friend, correct?" I hear a voice call out and I nod.  
"How'd you know?" I ask.  
"We have your face in the computer as a guest that's allowed access to the mansion without Gatekeepers being notified that you'll be coming," the gatekeeper answers. So I'm an honorary guess for life, basically?  
I hear the buzz and then the gates open. Sato leads me forward and I knock on the door when he stops.  
"Ah... Uzumaki-san, nice to meet you again. Sasuke's in his room. Would you like one of our butlers to lead you and your Seeing Eye dog to his room?" I hear Sasuke's brother, Itachi, ask me.  
"That would be much appreciated," I smile and bow in thanks before removing my shoes at the entrance.  
"What's his name, by the way?" Itachi asks.  
"Sato," I reply before the butler leads me to Sasuke's room.  
"Young master Sasuke, you have a visitor," the butler calls out before I hear him walk away. I hear the door open and then feel warmth in front of me.  
"Naruto? What are you doing here?" A familiar voice asks and Sato waits to be let in.  
"I haven't seen you in a while, so I got worried and came over. Everything alright?" I ask and Sato leads me inside as Sasuke moves from the door. I close it behind me.  
"Yeah... somewhat... so what's your dog's name?" Sasuke asks.  
"Sato," I smile and Sato leads me to the bed where I promptly sit down next to Sasuke. I pet Sato's head and turn my head in the direction where Sasuke's heat is coming from.  
"What's wrong?" I ask, I can feel how tense the air is.  
"I... feel guilty..." Sasuke starts off and I shake my head.  
"It's not your fault. I'm the one that whacked Suigetsu upside the head," I laugh it off.  
"But if you hadn't been friends with me, that wouldn't have happened! And then... You wouldn't have needed stitches!!" Sasuke's voice is desperate and I unconsciously feel the back of my head where the stitches are.  
"It's fine... He shouldn't have been a pompous jackass. You're my best friend and I'll always defend you," I smile at him and suddenly feel myself embraced in a hug. I blink.  
He immediately lets go. "Sorry! I didn't mean-"  
I stop him by hugging him back. "It's fine. Hugs are okay in my book." I pull back and grin at him.  
He fidgets before speaking again. "There's... another reason I haven't been coming over..."  
I blink and tilt my head, "Oh? What's that...?"  
There's a long pause of silence before he tells me the truth. "I'm still in love with Kakashi... and everywhere I go he's there. I see him at school because he's my teacher, I see him at your house because he's your legal guardian... it's hard to get over him... I just... it hurts knowing that he's found his 'one' and I'm stuck here because I'm underage and not his type... Iruka's his type. Iruka's his only type now.... I just..." I hear him sob and my heart twists.  
And so the fox fell in love with the cat, but the cat's in love with the dog and the dog is dating the bird. So the fox and cat are left in this unrequited love square... but who's hurting more? At least the dog knew of the cat's feelings and the cat's able to come clean to the fox.... but the fox.... well...  
The fox can never say anything. Ever. Or else the fox and the cat can no longer be friends.  
The fox... is me.  
I pat Sasuke's back as he cries into my shoulder and I realize all too well... that I know what Sasuke's going through. He's fallen for someone that'll never love him back; I may not be to his extent, but I can sympathize. I realize that... this is my first time ever feeling this way, and quite frankly, it's painful. To feel this amount of affection for someone but to never be allowed to show, display, or act upon it. It's painful because I can only watch as the one I found out I adore... cries over my old man.  
Why...? Why did my first love have to be Sasuke? I knew he had a thing for Kakashi but now...  
"...Naruto...?"  
I look up at absolutely nothing and realize a bitter truth. I am crying.  
I have never cried before.... why now?  
"Naruto!"  
Overwhelmed with all these conflicting emotions inside of me, I promptly pass out in Sasuke's arms. I really didn't mean to, I've just... never felt such a range of emotion before. Frankly, it's exhausting. Can I go back to being apathetic?  
I think... I'm better not feeling.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This arc is coming to a close. It'll still update on this story line, but there will be a one to two month hiatus before this story continues. The last "act" in this arc is Act 9 (next act), so expect this to be on pause for a while.  
> The reason it's going on hiatus is because I still need to finish out Arc 3 (this is Arc 1) so you guys don't have to wait so long for the acts. (Like I've been uploading an Act a week, specifically on Wednesday.) But worst-case scenario is that I don't get Arc 3 finished (which is the end-story Arc) and you guys have to wait as well. ;u;  
> I don't wanna do that to you guys. So here's hoping.
> 
> -Nova


	9. Act 9: I Wanna End This Now

Despondency. Apathy. Depression. I'm in a black cloud of negative emotions, despite my recent achievements. I have my sight back thanks to the laser eye surgery and I have to go back every 3-4 months for another surgery until I can get scheduled for eye transplants.  
Why are Iruka and Kakashi going to such lengths?  
Sato's a house pet while he's not my Seeing Eye dog. We keep him up on training but we still treat him like a loyal pet.  
I've... been avoiding Sasuke and I feel like shit for doing that to him, too. I know he could use my help, but with him avoiding coming over here and me avoiding going over there... we hardly hang out now.  
It's just... The emotions that rage within me whenever I see him... it's too painful. Haven't I been through enough? I lost my parents before I knew them and every goddamn faculty member at the school knew them. Even my own legal guardians. I've lost my sight and my hearing is going as well. I always got into fights and I pretty much hate society as a whole.  
Why do I have to feel?  
Is it because I'm what they refer to as "human"?  
Well, fuck being "human" then. If I can be an apathetic blob, please make me so. I'd rather be that than a human warring with himself as painful, but pleasant emotions course through his entire being.  
  
I sigh as I enter the hall where students gather for assemblies. The Opening Ceremony. I'm starting my third and final year of high school and I'm finally attending class on a regular basis. I'm in class 3-A this year, the top class. I promised Iruka and Kakashi I'd do better on Exit and Entrance exams so I got a really high school score on both. Shikamaru's still top-dog, but since he refused, I am the one giving the speech to the third years.  
I also have to join extra-curriculars this year, but I'm not sure if I'm going to try to go to a university or if I should just take the escalator system. I know Shikamaru's lazy self is going through the escalator system for the time being.  
I'm also in the same class as Sasuke this year... so that will be a challenge. At least he won't see Kakashi this year since he's a Year 2 teacher.  
I go up to the stage and sit next to the principal (baa-chan). The underclassmen already had their ceremonies and were excused for the day. As tradition for our school, senior classes come in later and then they hold a barbecue to amp them up for the year.  
Once baa-chan finishes her speech, I go up to the microphone and look at all the unfamiliar faces. I don't know half of these people. I sigh and look down at the paper I wrote; it held my speech.  
"Good Afternoon senior class. This is our final year of high school. After this, it's no holds barred on life. We can choose the escalator system, a university of our own accord, or not to go at all. At the end of this year, we are adults, ready to take on the world. So let's make this year count. We're all gonna have our ups and downs, but that is life. We can't let the downs hold us back; we have to keep moving forward. That is the way 'progress' works. And just because you can't do something today, doesn't mean you never can. We are the graduating class, so let's show the underclassmen a good example of what to strive for in the future."  
I look around as I finish my speech and everyone claps. I spot Shikamaru giving me a thumbs up.  
I nod my head and say "Thank you" before returning to my seat beside baa-chan. The vice principal stands up and starts directing people toward the barbecue outside. I see Sasuke glance my way and I avoid eye contact.  
I look down as Tsunade-baachan catches the rift and looks at me. "Naruto. What's going on? You and Sasuke haven't said a word to each other since before exit exams."  
I make a noise as I look to the side. "Something happened is all... we're not on speaking terms..." More like, I didn't want to speak to him. I feel awkward and unprepared for anything to do with him.  
"Was it that bad?" Tsunade-baachan asks me and I nod.  
"Baa-chan... excuse me... my stomach hurts. I'm going home," I mutter and she nods, looking at me sadly as I make my way toward the train station.  
  
On my way out of the school, a hand catches me off guard and I'm turned around to come face to face... with an Uchiha. Sasuke Uchiha, to be exact.  
"Sasuke?" My eyes widen and the familiar feeling of my heart pounding replays in my chest. I can feel everything I've ever felt for him swell up in my chest, just wanting to explode out. My feelings don't wish for this containment. But... I....  
"Naruto... please stop avoiding me... Did I do something wrong?" Sasuke asks me, eyes looking hurt and lost. Like a puppy. My heart hurts seeing that.  
He's doing the right things, that's the problem. The only problem is... He's in love with Kakashi and I'm in love with him. So I've been avoiding everything as a whole.  
"N-No..." I whisper out as he looks at me with questions filling his eyes.  
"Then... why have you been avoiding me?" Sasuke asks bluntly. I look away.  
"It's... complicated..." I mutter and snatch my hand back. You see, Sasuke, I'm actually in love with you but you can't ever know that because THIS IS FUCKING INSANE!!! This entire situation is insane! Everything about my life is insane! You're insane, I'm insane, everyone's insane!  
Say it enough times and it becomes reality.  
"Listen... I just gotta go," I try to run but Sasuke catches me again.  
"I'm not letting you go!" Sasuke says stubbornly and my heart won't stop its ruckus. "What's wrong?"  
Without thinking, I turn around and answer his question... with a kiss.  
He stumbles backwards and onto his ass a few seconds later. I look to the side, blushing and angry. "That's what's wrong... Now if you-"  
Sasuke stands up and starts yelling, "What the hell?! You didn't want me to kiss you before, but now you do?! Make up your mind!! You're confusing!!"  
"That's the thing, Sasuke! I didn't want you to know! I like our friendship so I had hoped this would have passed, but feelings don't just disappear!" I'm yelling back and tears are in my eyes. My breath is harsh as I close my eyes, so I don't have to look at him. "It's the same.... the way you feel for Kakashi is how I feel for you, the only difference is.... you never knew. Kakashi always knew and accepted your feelings for what they were, though he could not love you back.... I.... I could never tell you. I couldn't.... Because I knew the same pain. The person you love is in love with someone else.... I didn't want to acknowledge that, but you made me! Now leave me the hell alone! I wanna forget this ever existed!" And with that, I run. Run as fast as my legs can carry. People had started crowding around and I know I saw Kakashi and Iruka's faces. I think baa-chan, too... I don't want to remember anything. This is such... a sour moment.  
I want to just dive into the depths of the ocean and let the sea carry me away. Drown me out.  
I wanna be drowned out. No more pitiful emotions, no more drama, no more anything. Just black abyss.  
Just black abyss...  
Just... darkness...  
I belong in the darkness. That's my home. That's where I should remain. I don't deserve this sight. Complete and utter darkness is where I belong.  
Please... let me forget.  
  
But time marches on, whether wounds heal or not. Sasuke and I never spoke again after that encounter. I stopped going to school again. I still passed with one of the highest grades. And thus... my high school life ends. Starting next semester, I'm a college boy in the escalator system. Sasuke worked hard and now he's going to Tokyo University. We'll never see each other again. Maybe... it's for the best.  
  
**END ARC 1**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This story is taking a small hiatus. It'll either return around Thanksgiving, Christmas, or if not any of those, then you'll definitely see it again by the start of the new year. Hopefully I can finish up the remaining chapters of this story in that small hiatus so I don't have to go on huge one like I am on my other sites.  
> Thanks for reading and see you post-hiatus.
> 
> -Nova


	10. Act 10: Four Years Later...

**START ARC 2**  
  
_~4 Years Later~_  
  
My name is Uzumaki Naruto. But you already know that. I have brilliant blue eyes that have the worst vision. I get laser eye surgery every 4-5 months (months got extended due to improved regeneration). I rejected the eye transplants. I'd rather not have to have my immune system repressed for the rest of my life.  
I am now 22 years of age and have graduated the escalator system's medical field with a Bachelor Degree. I am a nurse. That's right, a nurse.  
I could have settled for a desk job after four years of office management, but I wanted to be productive with my life.  
I am a nurse at Shinizawa Hospital in Ikebukuro, Toshima (a subjunct of Tokyo). I'm done with school for now. I'll come back to it when I've built up my life.  
I live with Gaara and his siblings in a traditional Japanese home near where I work. It's literally a few blocks away from Shinizawa Hospital. Though my schooling is a bit further away, I can still take the train to it just fine.  
I work at the hospital Fridays through Mondays from 6 AM to 6 PM as a Registered Nurse. Tuesdays and Thursdays I help out at an insurance company, offering healthcare insurance to people who need it. Wednesdays I work part-time at my favorite bookstore. It's how I can afford textbooks. And food... and my share of the rent. It's not that it's expensive; it's just that I wanna earn money to be able to have fun... though with work all the time, I don't have the time to have fun.  
I guess... I'm just working away my emotions. Even after four years of not seeing or talking to Sasuke, I think about him every day. And how I left everything with my heart poured out... and he never tried to contact me. So, yeah... I'm hurting.  
Some friend.  
  
I sweep up dust from the floor as I look out the window. It had gotten really dark outside and it was almost time to close. I look up toward the door as I hear the familiar chime of someone walking in.  
"Welcome to Hatsudon Book Shoppe. We sell hardbacks, paperbacks, and even scrolls!" I smile to our customer. I stop smiling and instantly frown. I haven't seen that face since before I decked it with my cane. "What are you doing here, Suigetsu?"  
Suigetsu looks over at me and smirks. "A little birdie told me that you were working here, blindey. Heard your lover's quarrel with the autistic boy on the first day of senior year, then you never showed up again. And look at you now... working at a book store. How cute."  
I roll my eyes. "I only work here Wednesdays."  
"What? Work at McDonald's the other days, maybe a video game store?" Suigetsu sneered.  
"Quite the contrary, I work as a Nurse at Shinizawa Hospital Fridays through Mondays, at a Healthcare Insurance Agency that you probably have healthcare from one Tuesdays and Thursdays, and here on Wednesdays. I'm only working those other two jobs to fill in my time until I decided to start up school again and become a doctor. Now any other snide remarks about me when you haven't seen me in four years?" I quip out and Suigetsu looks taken aback and little dumbfounded.  
"Ah-"  
"Thought so. Now if you'll please either buy a book or leave, I have many other tasks I could be doing. Thank for coming to Hatsudon Book Shoppe. Please tell your friends." I bow and promptly turn tail. Suigetsu stops me.  
"Hey... I actually didn't come here to tease you," Suigetsu states, a certain tint to his cheeks. I eye him with a raised brow.  
"Then why are you here? To buy a book? I can assist you with that-" I start; he cuts me off with a kiss.  
I blink and lightly push away. I look him dead in the face. "No. I don't do relationships. Besides, you hardly know me. What is this crush from? Thin air?"  
"Well... I did see you around campus at the escalator school, but I never knew what program you went into. But I saw how you didn't care what people thought of you, I thought it was cool. So I've been kinda watching you from a distance," Suigetsu states.  
"You mean stalking from a distance," I bluntly state and Suigetsu's face is priceless. He looks so crushed. Like his hopes and dreams were just smashed. It's actually quite hilarious. I never liked this guy. Especially after what he did to...  
I shake my head. No. That name is forbidden here.  
"How can I assist you in your shopping today, sir? I must inform you, that if you do not make a purchase within fifteen minutes, you will be asked to leave as we are closing soon," I smile at Suigetsu and he frowns, walking out in a disgruntled manner.  
That... was an unexpected revelation. Almost as unexpected as when Gaara asked me to be his sex buddy. I agreed. It came with no strings attached so if one of us decided to have a relationship, no hearts would be broken.  
  
After closing shop, I head for the train station. The last one should be arriving soon. Hatsudon is Shinjuku. I have to take the Yamanote Line back to Ikebukuro, since it's the line open the latest. I wait in a seat after placing my 30-Day Pass on the terminal to allow me entrance and sigh. Today had been exhausting. Yume-chan, my coworker, called out sick (and she sounded like Death so it was believed), so I ended up pulling a double shift. From opening to close. Hatsudon opens at 7:00 and closes at 23:00, then factor in about an hour of closing down preparations and it's about midnight by the time I leave. The last train at Yamanote Line leaves at about 000, but it takes me about half an hour of walking just to get to the train station. I fast-run and barely make it on the train in time. Thankfully I don't have to be to work till noon tomorrow, or else, I'd be dead.  
I slump in my seat and glance over at a man slouched in his seat. He looks tired and worn out. By his attire, his an office man, most likely the supervisor of an office. He looks familiar; I've seen his face. Then, his eyes open and I remember who he is.  
He's an Uchiha. And his name is-  
"Itachi-san?" I blurt out and the man blinks in my direction and smiles.  
"Ah, Naru-kun. It's been a while. Haven't seen you in ages?" He smiles at me, still tired-looking.  
"Yeah. A lot of things happened to prevent me from ever coming again," I sheepishly grin and Itachi shrugs.  
"It's fine. It's your life. Whatever you do is your choice. Why are you in Shinjuku?" He makes polite conversation.  
"Ah, I work at the Hatsudon Book Shoppe," I reply with a smile.  
"Really? I'm there all the time on weekends and never see you," Itachi points out.  
"I only work Wednesdays. I'm a nurse Friday through Monday and a claims representative at a healthcare insurance Agency on Tuesdays and Thursdays," I explain the situation.  
"Always working. You're like otouto. Sasuke works everyday of his life away. You should enjoy life a little more," Itachi speaks. My smile falters when he says HIS name.  
"Ah... is that so?" I don't remember all that happened on that train ride; but when I 'woke up', I was off the train and walking towards my house. I think I mentally repressed all conversation after HIS name was mentioned.  
I'd rather not remember.  
Yeah, that's right. I told myself I wanted to forget... so I guess anything to do with HIM directly, I just forget about it because I'd rather not deal with such complicated emotions.  
I walk into the house, the time being 01:13. I slip my shoes off and snuggle up next to Gaara on our shared tatami mat. He was watching something on his iPad.  
"You're home late," He mutters and I nod.  
"Yume-chan called out sick and I got stuck with opening and closing Hatsudon. I'm tired. Can I call out tomorrow?" I groan and spoon my red-haired fuck toy.  
"It's irresponsible. No. Besides, you don't have to go in till noon. Set your phone alarm for 10:00," Gaara states as he turns around to look at me. I do what he tells me and he starts kissing me.  
Exactly what you think happens next. We fuck. That's what fuck toys do with each other, we fuck. I may have called him my red-haired fuck toy, but I'm also HIS blind, blond fuck toy. It's nice though.  
I'm not exactly gay, because I'd totally bang Temari if she weren't seeing my best friend (personally, I find it's weird that she and Shikamaru are even a thing).... and if I wasn't afraid Gaara and Kankuro would personally kill me.  
Oh well... sleep is taking over my mind post-sex and I'm finding I'm liking this lifestyle. I don't go out and party and I literally work every day of my life. But I come home to food, friends, alcohol, and sex. I don't do drugs, but occasionally I've been involved in orgies. I don't think my life is out of control. I'm a good kid. I visit Iruka and Kakashi on the holidays and I'm good at my jobs.  
This is how my life is...  
Or... how it was. But life.... life hates me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I accomplished my goal and was successfully able to complete the rest of this story before posting Arc 2! :D So aside from the break between Arc 2 and Arc 3 there should be no waiting.  
> Expect a chapter every Wednesday! :)
> 
> -Nova


	11. Act 11: And Then There Came HIM

Life.... Well... life just hates me.  
My life was going well. I came home to food, friends, alcohol, sex, and the occasional orgy. I was satisfied with my jobs and was possibly becoming a doctor. That was... until I got fired from all my jobs. How you might ask?  
Suigetsu.  
I got fired for "malpractice" and my license suspended, the insurance agencies fired me for giving out 'fraudulent' information, and Hatsudon... well I still work at Hatsudon, so that's a relief. But I still work only Wednesdays. This isn’t near enough.  
The bastard actually got upset that I shot him down, so he took revenge. Just goes to show that I can't trust anyone. And it's been months since I've seen him, too!  
  
Yume-chan called out again due to a family emergency. She's a good worker and works very hard. She doesn't take off unless she needs to, so her alibis are usually trustworthy. She's a sweet kid, about 16 years old, working nights and weekends to earn money for going out with her friends on breaks when she can.  
I'm working from 7:00 to 23:00 again. In case you don't know... That's 16 hours. But at ¥780/hour (or $6.78/hour in America), I need those hours, especially since I'm only working one day a week.  
At around 22:00, I see a familiar face walk in and I smile. "Hi, welcome to Hatsudon Book Shoppe. We sell hardbacks, paperbacks, and even scrolls! How can I assist you, today, Itachi-san?"  
Itachi had become a regular on Wednesday nights after his work at his father's office. He would constantly buy books, magazines, even manga. He was a rather literary fellow.  
"I finished that American book series you told me about. The Odd Thomas series by that Dean Koontz guy. I find his stories intriguing. You do have to have a vast knowledge of the English language to understand his books, though," Itachi nods and I smile.  
"Exactly why I like them. I loved learning English so much, I asked Kakashi to place me in eikaiwa classes so I could learn English that much more. If you liked the Odd Thomas series. I recommend you read 'The Darkest Evening of the Year' by the same author. It's a beautiful story," I nod.  
"Sounds wonderful. Go ahead and order it for me, I'll be perusing the Manga section in the meantime," Itachi smiles at me and I nod. Hatsudon specializes in getting out-of-country prints of books. If a certain book is popular globally, we try to get it in our native language but also in its native language for those collectors. Like when "Twilight" got big, Hatsudon ordered caseloads in English and Japanese. When Harry Potter was big before that, it was ordered in both English and Japanese.  
Thankfully, I was never there for those caseloads. Itachi orders specific books that aren't big because I recommend them to him. We order through Amazon for him because Hatsudon is a bookstore, we get a special discounted price for it than a normal Amazon user would.  
After I put in his order, I put it under his tab. He always pays for it when it comes in, never before hand in case something happens. So basically, the store pays for it and then he pays the store when he gets his hands on the copy.  
I start to nod off when something pokes me forehead. I wake up and see Itachi giving me a weird look.  
"Ah... sorry, Itachi-san. I usually never nod off like that. Life has been stressful this week," I smile at him.  
"Tell me about it on the train home?" He asks and I nod. Ever since his becoming a regular here, he would come in at around 22:00 every Wednesday and walk around the store browsing for an hour. Then when we closed, he would help us close shop (which still took an hour even with Haruka-san [the owner of Hatsudon], Itachi, and myself), then we'd sprint to the train.  
Itachi is actually a fun guy to hang around.  
  
At 00:30, the train doors close and Itachi and I pant as we bend over in our seats. We look at each other and immediately start laughing. We really almost missed the train this time! If only because Itachi stopped to pet a stray cat.  
"So what's been going on this week?" Itachi asks me after he catches his breath.  
"I got fired from my other two jobs and my license as a nurse has been suspended; all because of Suigetsu, thanks to him..." I frown and cross my arms.  
"Ah. This Suigetsu person. Is he an enemy?"  
I shrug. "I don't know. He's neither an enemy nor a friend. Not even a rival. He's just nuisance, really." I sigh. "Right now, those Wednesdays at Hatsudon are all I have for work... and at ¥780/hour with about 8 hours a week, sometimes 16 if Yume-chan calls out, it's not enough to survive. Thankfully, Gaara and his siblings have been understanding. But at this rate, I may have to move back all the way to Yokoyama."  
"Or..."  
"Or?" I ask with a raise of my brow.  
"I can ask my father to hire you. I'm sure he'll say yes if I tell him it's a personal request. You can work under me," Itachi smiles and I feel like I can see angel wings and a halo behind him.  
"I'd love that! Wait... what do you even do?" I ask before just jumping into the fray.  
Itachi laughs and shakes his head. "My father owns a big distributing company. Otouto and I work under him as Supervisors of our own Divisions. Sasuke works as the supervisor over warehouse, stock, and sales. I work as a supervisor over representation, distribution, and customer reassurance," Itachi explains. I cringe when I hear HIS name again, but take deep breaths through my nose. I need this job. No time to black out.  
"Ah. Customer reassurance?" I ask.  
"Yes. Basically, receptionist and secretarial jobs. We handle customer reviews, claims, concerns, anything that has to do with the person who's receiving the items we're sending out," Itachi explains.  
"Ah. What do you all distribute?" I ask.  
"Anything from Yamaha bikes to Yamaha keyboards to small technologies to pencils. We distribute everything and anything we can. That's why we're the largest Distribution Center in Japan. Uchiha Distribution Inc," Itachi states.  
"Wow. But in Shinjuku?" I tilt my head.  
"Better than being right in the center of Tokyo. Our Distribution Center is quite big. So big that we've had to install electric walkways to help people get to places faster," Itachi nodded.  
"How BIG is this place?" I ask, eyes widening.  
"It's about 5 acres long and 3 acres wide. So about 20234.3 square meters by 12140.6 square meters. Not even a kilometer long, but it's also three stories high. The first story is nothing but warehouse and stock. The second story is representation and sales. The third story is customer reassurance and distribution," Itachi explains.  
"How does distribution work?" Getting my questions out now before fully committing.  
"Basically, it's dispatch. It's where we send our drivers to go deliver our items. It's also our 'mailing' center where we put everything that can be sent by mail there. It's processed and then sent out from there by either a person or someone on the dispatch team," Itachi nods. "Now I have a question for you."  
"Okay," I nod to him in return.  
"If you were to agree to work for me, which of my sectors would you most likely have an interest in working in?" Itachi asks and I think about it for a minute.  
I answer, "Customer Reassurance." A desk job. I could use a desk job.  
Itachi smiles. "Well okay. I'll talk to my father. But I'm pretty sure you'll take any job right?"  
I nod. "Of course. I need one."  
  
I went two weeks without a word from Itachi. He even stopped coming by the store. When...  
  
I came home from Hatsudon at around 16:00 and found a message on my phone from Itachi.  
I was hired.... but under one condition. As per request, I was to be a secretary. I was the one taking down all the notes and filing them for later usage in case of a law dispute, lawyers could access my notes...  
But I wasn't going to be Itachi's secretary. Oh no. I was being requested by HIM to be HIS secretary... and Itachi, nor Uchiha Fugaku-san, could say no to the autistic child... who had learned to curb some of his autistic behavior do to help programs and medication.  
Starting next week, I was to be Sasuke Uchiha's bitch.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the last update! I work a little late yesterday and by the time I got home, I was exhausted so I ended up passing out and forgetting to update. ;u; Forgive me for my sins! But roughly expect an update every Wednesday/Thursday until the end. :D
> 
> -Nova


	12. Act 12: Can't Shake the Feeling

Starting this week, I am Sasuke Uchiha's bitch. That's right. I am his secretary and I would rather never have to see his face again, but I need the job.  
With the help of the Suna siblings (namely Gaara), I obtained a work's week worth of clothes, which is only five days. I work Monday through Friday. Uchiha Distribution Inc follows American status quo for the work week. They are open Monday through Friday from 5:00 to 23:00; Saturdays from 12:00 to 17:00 (and only by Saturday Warehouse and Distribution workers). Sundays they are closed.  
I am the secretary of Uchiha Sasuke and I work Mondays through Fridays from 9:00 to 17:00, the same hours as Sasuke... and we'll be sharing the same office.  
As I stand outside the huge ass building, bile rises in my throat. I haven't seen Sasuke in forever and I still have strong feelings for him. I wonder... is he still in love with Kakashi? I mean... if after all this time, I haven't forgotten about him... he probably...   
I shake my head and fix my black tie. I actually am wearing a black suit with an orange collared shirt, black tie, orange socks, and black suede shoes. All my suits have the same black, pin-striped theme. I just have a different colored collared shirts and socks for the week (and different themed, but still black, ties). Orange, red, blue, purple, and green.  
I enter the building and go to the ward I was told to go to. When I see Sasuke's door, I hesitate. I'm nervous as hell. I haven't seen this man in practically five years. The last year of high school, plus four years of college, and then some months after all that. It's been closer to six years.  
I knock on the door and voice as smooth as velvet caresses my ear.  
"Come in."  
I enter and stop, breath leaving me at once. Sasuke... is fucking gorgeous. He looks up at me, eyes peaking over his glasses and my knees almost buckle. His hair is it's same usual spiky self, but it's somehow more refined. He's wearing a black pin-stripe suit with a royal blue collared shirt and what I'm assuming are black leather shoes and a black tie. He looks suave as fuck and downright gorgeous and handsome and...  
I feel like I'm salivating.  
"Ah. Naruto. Good to see you again," He smirks. He fucking SMIRKS. The Sasuke I remember smiled.... What's with this smirking shit?! It's... to be honest... really hot. My cheeks burn and I suddenly wanna call it quits.  
"Ah... yeah..." I awkwardly nod. He's gotten over his social awkwardness (or maybe he's just hiding it).  
"Please, take a seat at your new desk," He gestures to a desk in a small room next to him and I nod. I begin my work.

Throughout the day, I have near heart attacks when Sasuke starts randomly asking me questions (most of which are work-related), but... I think I might like it here. I can see myself going far here. Maybe I can get back the friendship with Sasuke that I threw away because I didn't wanna deal with any of it.  
At the end of the day, I walk up to Sasuke, handing him my final analyses of the day's work. He nods.  
"You can go for today," Sasuke dismisses me and looks back at the work I hand him.  
"I can stay if you need me to, I don't mind," I offer and he shakes his head.  
"It's fine. You may leave," He assures me and I nod. Nothing awkward there... but something has been nagging on my mind all day. It's something I've been meaning to ask him, but haven't found the words to actually say or ask. Until now.  
"Hey, Sasuke..." I start as I turn around.  
He looks up at me from his glasses, eyes looking tired.  
"Ah... nevermind..." I turn back around. He sighs.  
"Naruto, just spill it. You didn't mind saying what was on your mind five years ago," Sasuke jabs at me, and my heart prickles. So does he resent me now?  
I turn back around, fire in my eyes. "Yeah, well... a true friend would have tried to patch things up. You didn't."  
"You said 'leave me alone'. So I did. I thought it was what you wanted," Sasuke hisses out. He's a lot more... forward. It's honestly turning me on to him that much more.  
"I meant for a while! Not the rest of my life! You never go the concept of that?! What are you, stupid?" I growl at him, butting heads with him like I did back then.  
"No! I'm fucking autistic! There are certain social concepts I didn't grasp back then, and years later after I finally learned, you were unreachable! Hell! You were getting chummy aniki before I even knew the general location of where you were! How was I supposed to confront you when I didn't even know where you were? And even if I did, some years had passed by. How does one exactly bring about the past like that?" Sasuke glares me down. "Was I supposed to just bring up what you said? Remind you that you handed me your heart on a silver platter? I'm not a dick, you know!"  
I stop and look at him, eyes wide. So... he got that I really did pour heart and soul out to him. Yet... he's treating it like...  
"You didn't wanna let me down... or reject me.... because you liked our friendship," I state and Sasuke stops, looking to the side. "After all these years, you're.... you're still in love with Kakashi, aren't you!?"  
"I..." Sasuke starts and then stops. He looks to the side and then nods.  
"Get it through your thick Uchiha skull! Kakashi will always love Iruka and he'll never love you! So leave him out of your obsession! At least I tried to forget about you!" I yell at him, tears in my eyes. "I'm going home. See you tomorrow." I turn tail and run. I just... I can't.  
I don't wanna deal with these nonsense emotions. After all these years... Sasuke still loved Kakashi. I knew it! But I didn't wanna believe it.

I head home and practically attack Gaara that night. I was rather rougher than normal in our sex. I needed release. I hate feeling this vulnerable.  
And I have to work with this warring of emotions inside me until I can get another job. I hate this.  
When will life just get better for me? What did I do to deserve this?  
I think... my answer is clear.... my birth was the cataclysm that caused my misfortune.  
In a sense... I'm unlucky because I was born.

I head to work the next day, eyes drained of emotion. My face is the epitome of apathy. I'm done trying to feel anything. I can't be happy because after that is sad and I don't like feeling sad. Anger gets me nowhere.  
I knock on the door and Sasuke tells me to come in. He looks up and his face contorts into a face of hurt.  
"Sasuke... are you alright? You look pained." My voice. It's dry. I can feel it.  
But... for the first time in forever, I saw something I told myself back then that I never wanted to see again...  
I saw Sasuke cry.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have some other stories in the works! However, they are still in the process of being written. ^^; And I'm determined, this time, not to post a single chapter until the entire story is finished so that way you guys don't have to wait so long in between chapters. ^^;  
> I hope you all are interested~ :)
> 
> -Nova


	13. Act 13: I'm Going to Make You Love Me

"Naruto..." Sasuke chokes out and I tilt my head.  
"Yes? Why are you crying?" I ask out loud and Sasuke promptly slams the door shut as he looks at me with the same pained expression.  
"You look... so emotionless..." I see concern in his eyes and it hits me. After all these years, he still thinks of me as a friend.  
"I feel pretty dead," I answer bluntly and he sways a bit, holding himself up by the cabinet near the door.  
"That was never cute," he mutters to himself. I'm assuming he's referring to my rather blunt and straightforward answers I sometimes give. He shakes his head and looks at me. "Well stop being dead. Get un-dead."  
"Undead? Sorry, Sasuke. I'm not gonna let this be another goddamn vampire movie," I frown and hold my hand up in rejection.  
"UN. DEAD. NOT UNDEAD!!!" Sasuke yells at me, getting riled up if I've ever seen him.  
"What the hell's the difference!?" I growl back, a spark igniting in my demeanor again.  
"Un-dead as in, not dead. Not undead, as in brought back to life by black magic voodoo crap!" Sasuke sighs out and runs a hand through his hair.  
"How the hell am I supposed to know the difference when they sound exactly the same?!" I screech out.  
"Whatever, at least you're not dead-looking now," Sasuke gives off the smallest, relieved smile and my heart jumps into my throat.  
"Oh please, senpai, smile at me more." I turn my head and see a face I'd rather not see.  
"Go jump in a ditch and rot there, Sai," I seethe, my voice full of venom. Sai magically disappears after I say that. Why would he...? Where did he...?  
"You know Sai?" Sasuke asks with an amused expression.  
"I went to college with that lunatic," I mutter.  
"He's a weird one that's for sure. But if you really want me to smile more, all you have to do is ask. After all, you're still my best friend," Sasuke grins at me with a grin from back then. I stop. Time stops. My heart stops (for sure this time, I'm positive). I endlessly stare at him with my laser-corrected eyes and I can feel all the feelings I have for him swell up inside of me.  
I clench my chest and look down; my face is beet red. I have to calm my heart before I pass out from all the blood leaving my organs to attack the blood vessels in my face.  
"Naruto? Are you okay?" I look up at Sasuke and make a face.  
Then... I do the most stupid and crazy thing ever.  
"Listen to me right here, right now, Uchiha Sasuke. I am going to MAKE you love me. I don't care how long it takes; I don't care if I have to rip apart the universe to do it! I'm gonna make you forget Kakashi! You're going to be mine, got that?!" I'm about to die. Why did I just do that?  
Sasuke stares at me with wide eyes for a moment and then with the gentlest smile ever (he gets it from his mom) he says, "I look forward to falling in love with you."  
My heart stops.  
This man.... my best friend ever... is the embodiment of perfect. Autistic or not.  
My face settles into a gentle, love-struck look as I carry about my day in a love-filled haze. Yes... Sasuke. I really am in love with him.... And somehow, someway, I will make him fall in love with me.  
  
The next day, I come to work early and set flowers and his favorite dish of salty onigiri (with a grape tomato jewel). Since Sasuke doesn't particularly like sweets, I have to think outside of the box. I get to work on the files I need to organize and do and by the time Sasuke walks in, I already have half the stack done.  
He stops and looks at his desk and then he smiles to himself. I peer at him from my peripheral as he picks up the card I left him in the flowers. After silently reading it, he walks over to me and kisses my cheek.  
"Thank you. This is a lovely surprise to have when I come in in the mornings," He goes back to his desk and starts his own work. After a few minutes of each of us doing work, Sasuke raises his head.  
"Wait a minute... Naruto..."  
"Hm?" I look over at him after finishing approving a document for something. "What is it, Sasuke?"  
"How'd you get the money to pay for all this? It's only your third day, you haven't been paid in a while, and the last I checked, the money you were getting from Hatsudon wasn't enough for this," He looks at me skeptically.  
I blink and scratch the back of my head. I was hoping he wouldn't have noticed and asked about it.... but he did.  
Crap.  
"Well... you see, the funny thing about that money-"  
"Uzumaki-san. You have a call on line 1," I hear Sai say from the intercom.  
"I have to take this!" I say and immediately divert my attention to the call. "Uchiha Distribution Incorporated, Uchiha Sasuke's office. This is Uzumaki Naruto speaking, how may I assist you?"  
"Don't be so formal, assmunch," I hear a familiar voice.  
"Gaara? I can't really take personal calls at work," I state with a frown.  
"I know. But I need to know something. Last night you came home in high spirits and you didn't even let me touch you. I know you're working with Sasuke, but are you ending our fling?" He asks.  
My face goes bright red. "Y-You called me at work to ask about that?!?!"  
"Yes. Problem? I need to know, because I might have to go out looking for a boyfriend now," he sounds so bored.  
"Big problem! But yes! I'm... I'm determined to make him love me, so... we can't be doing the things we used to... I'm sorry," I look down with a huge blush on my face.  
"It's cool. I think it's time we settled," Gaara states. "Well. Have fun at work. Win his heart, idiot."  
"Thanks for the encouragement, you soulless ginger," I frown at the phone. I hear Gaara chuckle and then hang up.  
"So I'm curious. What kind of things did you and Gaara do?" I bolt upright at the sound of Sasuke's voice... from right behind me. I turn to face him, heart beating out of my chest. His face looks amused.  
"DO YOU WANT ME TO DIE OF A HEART ATTACK!?" I yell as I try to calm my frightened-to-death heart.  
"That doesn't answer my question," Sasuke points out and I pout with a small blush.  
"He and I were sex pals. We slept with each other and only each other out of boredom, frustration, celebration, whatever the reason... It was just something we did," I mutter and he raises a brow.  
"I didn't know you were like that..."  
"I-I'm not... it was a fling that obviously didn't last..."  
"So that money..." Sasuke starts and my face goes even redder. "Something tells me he paid you money for some fellatio."  
I stand up abruptly and glare at him. "I'm not some cheap whore! He didn't pay me to suck his dick! You wanna know how I earned the money? I was a maid for them for a whole week last week because I needed more money. I got paid a little extra because I entertained Gaara's maid fetish by wearing a fucking maid's outfit! Don't ever think so low of me again!"  
I promptly clock out for a break and head for the bathroom. Sasuke's left standing, dumbstruck by his own idiocy.  
Stupid Sasuke. Thinking I'm some fucking prostitute. How can I love a guy like that?  
  
After my bathroom break, I head to the outside balcony on the third floor and lean over the railing after lighting up a cigarette. I started smoking shortly after the beginning of senior year. I don't smoke often, but when I do, I usually chain smoke 2-3 cigarettes at a time.  
It's a filthy habit, but I can't find a will or want to stop smoking. It's a nice stress reliever. Though my lungs suffer from it, I don't care. I need my dose of nicotine when I need it.  
As I start my second cigarette, I see a pair of hands on the railings next to me and look over to see Sasuke.  
"Yes?"  
"Ah... I didn't know you smoked," he raises a brow at me.  
"I started shortly after senior year started. Stress got to be too much and lung cancer seemed like a better alternative," I stated with a shrug as I take a drag of my cigarettes.  
"Not funny," Sasuke frowns. He takes out his Vapor pen, the new trend, and takes a puff of that instead. "I like vaping better. It has the same effect as cigarettes but without the damaging lung shit."  
"Eh. I'll take my chances with the tar building up in my lungs," I state.  
"Just as morbid as ever, I see," Sasuke rolls his eyes and then sighs. "Look... I'm sorry for being critical of you back there. I honestly didn't mean to offend you. I know you're not a whore."  
I look out at the scenery, taking another drag of my cigarette, and then put it out, flicking it off in the distance. "Look at that, a new record."  
"Record?" Sasuke asks as he looks at me.  
"I don't smoke often, but when I do, I usually chain smoke. Usually it's two to three cigarettes at a time, but I once smoked six cigarettes in a row," I say.  
"I don't get it...." Sasuke simply states.  
"This time I only smoked one and a half cigarettes. Hmmm. Maybe you'll be the addiction to end all addictions," I wink at him before going back inside.  
"Then how about this, if you quit smoking altogether, I'll go on a date with you. I don't particularly like smokers," Sasuke challenges me and I stare at him.  
"Well then... it's gonna be a long while for that date, but you're on," I smirk.  
So... now I have to quit smoking, too. This is looking out to be a "fun" working experience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So we're just getting started with Act 2, but just a reminder that I have already pre-planned the rest of the chapters!  
> So they should come out right on cue (every Wednesday), except for the break in between Arc 2 and Arc 3 (the final arc).  
> Also, I have turned off Anonymous Commenting primarily because of anon posting stupid comments every chapter; it got boring and annoying so I do apologize if this affects you.  
> Thank you for reading.
> 
> -Nova


	14. Act 14: Quitting

Nicotine patches are a man's best friend. I started off wearing a nicotine patch and every time I REALLY wanted a cigarette and the patch wasn't enough I would pop a nicotine gum in my mouth. I'm addicted to nicotine.  
I'm slowly weaning myself off, but every so often I still have a cigarette. It's gone down about one cigarette a week instead of my chain smoke of 2-3, sometimes 5-6 cigarettes a week. I'm getting closer to my goal.  
As I stand outside on break, I smoke my only cigarette for the week. I look back and see Sasuke walking outside with his vapor pen.  
"How many cigarettes?" Sasuke asks with an amused expression on his face. I smirk at him in return.  
"Only one this week. And I'm smoking it on Fridays to celebrate the week being over," I point out as I take a drag.  
"Nice. Nicotine patches?" He ask.  
"And nicotine gum. I'm thinking of switching over to a vapor pen with nicotine in it after I finally quit smoking," I say as I take another drag.  
"That's also a possibility. Though you need to kick the nicotine habit, too," Sasuke says and I nod.  
"Yes, mom," I joke and we both chuckle. It's been about three months since I started working here at Uchiha Distribution Inc. And it's been three months since I've tried to quit smoking. I'll get it down to once biweekly, then once a month, to finally none at all. "But seriously.... I know I need to quit nicotine. It's just an addictive substance. I'll kick it eventually. But our deal is I quit smoking."  
"That was indeed the deal," Sasuke snickers and looks at me before smiling to himself. "I actually... it actually makes me really happy..."  
"What does?" I ask as I put out the cigarette before stuffing it into my pocket to be trashed later.  
"You quitting smoking for my sake... because you want to be with me that bad, you're going through all the ranks," Sasuke smiles and nods to me. "Thank you. I feel loved."  
My heart jumps into my throat and I cough before petting his head. "Just remember I'm almost a year older than you. You should be begging for me," I smirk and he looks up with a playful gleam in his eyes.  
"Is that your fail of an attempt to hit on me?" He asks and I lightly punch him in the arm.  
"Jerk." We both laugh as we head back into the office.  
  
Sasuke's changed. For the better. He's better at social interactions and social situations. He's not as awkward and people can finally see the real him. This beautiful man who smiles and is kind and caring and is just lovely to be around. He's also more direct with his feelings and thoughts.... it's a real turn on to see Sasuke so sociable.... I don't know why, since I'm still as antisocial as I was back then.  
I sigh as I turn over in my bed (which I still share with Gaara). I can't sleep.  
I get up and go outside to our patio and look at the moon. It's giving off the most beautiful luminescent glow. Sasuke reminds me of the moon; peaceful, calming, beautiful, bright, and always having a glow to him. I'm more like the sun; annoying, blinding (see what I did there?), bright in color, and always giving people a hard time.  
But I don't like the night. With me having recurring blindness, I have permanent nighttime blindness. When it gets dark and there's little to no lighting out, I can't see at all. Not even with the moon out. Most people can still see if the moon's out. I can't. At all. My world becomes dark. The only thing I can barely make out is the moon. I'm just glad I live in a city with lots of lights. They help illuminate the area around so I can see the moon better.  
I wanna see Sasuke better too. But... Sasuke can't look at me directly. I'd blind him. So he never looks at me, the way I look at him. I'll never be something he can look at.  
With depression settling in, I shuffle back inside and fall asleep on the tatami mat under the kotatsu. I don't wanna be near anyone. I just wanna be by myself.  
  
I am the sun and Sasuke is my moon. We are polar opposite of each other. Though I guess in another way, I am the moon and Sasuke is the sun. He's bright and lively and everyone loves him just like the sun. I am mysterious, cold, and revel in darkness just like the moon. No matter which way you look at it, we are the complete opposite of one another. For now though, I think Sasuke is more of the moon than I am because of how I romanticize the moon.  
And how I also fear it.  
I look at the paperwork in front of me and finish signing the last of the documents I needed to sign for the day. I fulfill my quota every day, most of the times before noon. I look at the clock and am shocked to see that I worked past my shift. Was I really lagging behind today? It's Friday so we had more work than usual, but still... I didn't even smoke my Friday celebratory cigarette today. I'm losing it.  
"Hey, Naruto." I look up with a tired expression to stare at Sasuke.  
"Huh...?"  
He smiles gently and offers me my coat. "Let's go to a bar. It's been a long week and hell, you didn't even have a chance to smoke your Friday cigarette. I'll let you do that on the way over."  
I smile tiredly and nod, getting up and clocking out of work. I put my coat on and light up once we're outside the building. I take a single drag of the cigarette before realizing something... I don't particularly want a cigarette today. I toss it and shove my hands in my pockets before we reach Sasuke's car.  
"Hey. Where'd the cigarette go?" Sasuke asks and I shrug.  
"Didn't feel like smoking it. Realized that after I took a drag," I climb in and am hit with wave after wave of Sasuke's scent. His car even smells like him. I almost nod off by the time we reach the bar.  
  
I'm a lightweight. Always have been. But magically, I don't slur my speech when I'm drunk. I can't write, type, or draw worth shit... hell I can barely walk, but my speech isn't impaired.  
I sigh as I feel the alcohol taking over my senses and I lay my head down on the counter. "Guhhhh~!!! I hate this!" I complain.  
"Hate what?" Sasuke asks me. I can hear the amusement in his tone! Stupid jerk! Making fun of me being drunk!  
"All these feelings, I don't want them!" I growl out and am reminded of the song 'Yonjuunana'. "Ah... Sasuke... you know that VOCALOID song...? Yonjuunana? I like it..."  
"What you said is a line from it, isn't it?" Sasuke asks back as he pats my back.  
"Yeh... I have to grin and bear even if it's hurting to wear...." I mumble. I'm a sad drunk. Sasuke frowns.  
"What's wrong?" He asks me carefully.  
"You... you are in love with my old man and I have to watch as that stupid asshole hurts you and then I'm in love with you and it's just unfair... Why does it have to be like this, huh?" I whine, heartbroken. "You are the moon, and I am the sun. We're opposites, y'know? You lighten up the darkness around and are peaceful and calm, like the moon. I only cast shadows and am annoying to everyone, like the sun."  
"I don't think the sun's annoying. It's bright and beautiful," Sasuke offers and I shake my head.  
"Lies. Everyone hates the sun. It hurts them if they stay in its presence for too long," I grumble.  
"Well... you may be the sun, and I the moon... but you do know the sun is the reason the moon shines so brightly, right? Without the sun, the moon wouldn't be able to give light to the darkness. The moon needs the sun, just as the sun needs the moon. Without the moon, the sun would not be able to reflect its brilliant light on the earth without hurting people. They are simpatico. Without one, the other suffers. The sun and moon need each other," Sasuke explains.  
I lift my head, sobering up a bit at his explanation.  
He gulps and smiles at me slightly. "What I'm trying to say is... I need you Naruto. I don't want you to leave again... so please... don't think of yourself as an annoyance. I've never thought of you that way... I actually think I'm the nuisance..."  
"You're not. You're not at all," I speak up, sobering up more and more as this deep discussion unveiled itself.  
"Yeah... it's hard to believe... I'm still autistic and that's a hindrance to myself, I can't imagine how obnoxious I am to others. I mean I-" He stopped talking. Most likely because in my half-drunken state, I decided to kiss him on the lips.  
I kiss him hard and true before pulling back. "Stop talking shit about yourself. I don't like it. You're not bothersome. You're the most beautiful person I know. However, you are stupid for thinking what you said is true about yourself. So stop being an idiot."  
I see Sasuke's eyes widen before softening. I promptly pass out. Too much alcohol and mixing in emotions doesn't bode well for the mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Four more chapters until the end of this Arc! Be warned. Some gruesome things are about to happen.
> 
> -Nova


	15. Act 15: Separation

I wake up with a groan and hold my head. I look down to see I'm in a bed... and naked. What the hell happened? I remember I went out drinking with Sasuke... but then...?  
  
_"Yeah... it's hard to believe... I'm still autistic and that's a hindrance to myself, I can't imagine how obnoxious I am to others. I mean I-" He stopped talking. Most likely because in my half-drunken state, I decided to kiss him on the lips.  
I kiss him hard and true before pulling back. "Stop talking shit about yourself. I don't like it. You're not bothersome. You're the most beautiful person I know. However, you are stupid for thinking what you said is true about yourself. So stop being an idiot."  
I see Sasuke's eyes widen before softening. I promptly pass out. Too much alcohol and mixing in emotions doesn't bode well for the mind._  
  
I passed out... but what happened after that? I remember waking up and... oh my god. I look over to see a naked, passed out Sasuke next to me. We didn't... did we? I fumble out of bed and land smack on the floor before throwing on my boxers. Were we both intoxicated?  
  
_I open my eyes and see Sasuke dragging me to his room. He lays me on the bed and I giggle. Sasuke quirks a brow at me.  
"Psst! Sasuke! C'mere!" I whisper and leads in close to me. I wrap my arms around his neck. "I want you so bad."  
He chuckles and takes my arms off him. "Alright, drunky. Get some shut-eye."  
I jump up and latch on to him before suckling his neck. This prompts a rather elicit sound from him. "I like that sound, Sasuke." I stumble around with him and we end up falling on the bed, me on top of him. I proceed to plant kisses over him, pushing up his shirt.  
Soon, we're both naked and nipping at each other fervorously. Then..._  
  
Oh my god. Oh my god. Oh my god. We  **DID**  do it. I look over at Sasuke to see he's very well awake. And very much standing at me. I yelp and back myself into the bathroom door.  
  
"Ah! Sasuke! I-I-I-I-I-I'm so sorry!!" I stumble over my words as my heart beats wildly in my chest. "I was intoxicated and I shouldn't have done that!!"  
"Naruto, calm down. It's not like it was unwanted..." Sasuke mutters and looks to the side with a blush on his cheek. "I mean... you got me riled up so I participated..."  
"But... don't you believe in doing it with a partner not some one-night stand?" I mutter and look down.  
"So you've given up on me?" Sasuke asks and I look up.  
"N-No. Where did you get that idea?" I ask with a raised brow.  
"You just called yourself a one-night stand. You don't think we'll do this again?" Sasuke asks with a bit of a frown.  
"I'd like to, yes. But, that depends on you," I look to the side, feeling rejected and down.  
Sasuke sighs and stands up, putting on his boxers before coming over to me and simply hugging me. "It wasn't all that bad... in fact, I wouldn't mind if it happened again with you... You're really beautiful when you moan."  
That struck me. So I bottomed. I'm a bottom. I'm the  _uke_  and Sasuke is the  **seme**. Goddamit. There goes my pride of being dominant. I'm not dominant at all! I'm fucking submissive!!! God-fucking-dammit. I silently weep as Sasuke pets my head.  
This doesn't make my pride any better.  
"Your body's even more beautiful," Sasuke states and my heart stops as my face fills with a blush. Okay, that makes it a little better.  
"I don't remember much of it though. Intoxication and all," I mumble and Sasuke nuzzles my head.  
"It's okay. I can see many more non-intoxicated times to come," Sasuke smiles as he pulls away to look at my now wide-eyed expression.  
"What...?"  
"I'm saying, you fished and I'm caught... I'm falling for you, Naruto..."  
  
Or that's how I wish it had went. No it went more like this.   
"D-D-Did we do it?" I ask hesitantly and Sasuke shakes his head.  
"No, Naruto. Don't worry. It wasn't a one-night stand. You got hot and took off your clothes after trying to seduce me, then you promptly passed out," Sasuke waves it off before standing up and putting on his boxers.  
"Then why are you naked?" I ask with a frown. Ouch.  **He**  was the one that called it a one-night stand. He even said I tried to seduce him (and it obviously failed since he said 'tried').  
"Because no clothes and feeling warm as shit due to alcohol sounded like a good idea. I was just following suit," Sasuke shrugs before grabbing new clothes and boxers, heading toward the bathroom. "Wanna take a shower after me?"  
He sounded so indifferent right there. My heart actually hurt a bit.  
I shake my head and vigorously get dressed before leaving the mansion altogether. I hear Sasuke call my name and when I don't answer or turn back, he calls my phone.  
I ignore him.  
That's just... too cold. This hurts too much to deal with.  
  
_"Grin and bear, almost there, I’ll smile even if it’s starting to wear. With this dream, I’ll never let you down or lie to you, I swear. Can I dream, can I think that if you were to be by my side. Closing my mouth, you would scold me one more time. Please, tell me what is right."_  I blare 'Yonjuunana' as I close my eyes. I think of Sasuke. I think of the parents I never got to meet. I think of Iruka and Kakashi... I wish they could tell me what is right.  
I decided to tell Itachi to let Sasuke know that I was taking a week off work.  
I look over to my packed bags and remember my phone call with Iruka.  
  
_"Iruka... can I come home for a week...?" I ask, my voice cracking._  
_"Naruto, what's wrong?" He asks, worried, like the mother hen he is._  
 _"I just... I can't deal with all of these emotions right now... Can I just... come home and be with you and Kakashi for a week? Please...?" My voice sounds so pathetic and I'm crying, though Iruka can't see._  
 _"Okay, Naruto. Get permission from your boss. We'll see you here tomorrow morning," Iruka offers and I can imagine him smiling a motherly smile at me._  
  
It's Saturday night. I leave for Kakashi's in the morning, 6:35 to be exact. I should arrive there at 10:50. Iruka and Kakashi have made lunch plans. After I settle back in, we head out at around 13:00 for lunch. I'm happy to be able to see them again. I need to see them again.  
But... life had other plans. I wasn't going to be seeing them... at least, not the way I wanted to see them.  
Nothing in life could have prepared me for the sheer amount of shit I was going to receive.  
I guess... I guess I'm just that unfortunate in life. But tomorrow... tomorrow marked a new era in my life; a new era based on tragedy and disaster.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Only three more chapters until the end of Arc 2!  
> Sorry for not updating last week. I had a lot on my plate with my job and what not. Gunning for a promotion, hopefully I get it. That'd mean more hours, a higher pay, and generally more money, which is what I need. But that also means I may not update as frequently.
> 
> -Nova


	16. Act 16: Tragedy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: BLOOD, DEATH, GORE, AND EXTREME VIOLENCE OCCUR IN THIS CHAPTER.
> 
> You have been warned.

The world is cruel and life, even crueler. We are put on this planet to live, rot, die. We never find our true purpose, our true calling. What is the point of living if we only die in the end? What is the point of dying when nothing comes of your death?  
Pointless things circle my brain. I'm infected by toxic thoughts that will neither cease nor slow in their process of overrunning my mind.  
Tragedy.  
I am surrounded in tragedy.  
Why...?  
  
I get on my train at 06: 35. I'm groggy and barely awake, but I can't sleep. I could never sleep on trains. I get to edgy around the people because I don't trust them. I've never trusted people. I mean, they lie and steal and break your heart. What's so great about the human race? The best thing about them is the sex. Sex and idle chit chat. Not to many humans are smart enough to have the deep conversations I would have. Gaara's the only one that can fill my need for intellectual stimulation via socialization.  
I look out the window as we pull up to a stop around 07:15. People are really filling up the train and I'm getting edgier. I can't sit still and I'm starting to feel uncomfortable. I feel a presence sit down next to me and inwardly groan. Someone had to choose to sit next to me. Don't I look unpleasant enough not for them to sit by me.  
I look over and have to do a double-take. I fully turn toward my train 'buddy' to see it's a little girl. I look around then I look back at her.  
"Hey. Little girl. Where's your parents?" I ask as I look at her curiously.  
"They left me at the station. I'm off to see grandma. She'll be waiting for me when I get off," she grins.  
"All by yourself. That's kind of dangerous. As a matter of fact, why'd you sit by me and why are you responding? I'm a stranger," I scold her and she giggles.  
"My momma told me to sit by you. You're Uzumaki-san, right?" I blink at her question.  
"Yes. Who are you?" I ask, kind of freaking out that she knew who I was.  
"I'm Inuzuka Yukino. My name means 'snowy'," Yukino giggles at me. I look at her and examine every part of her features to determine who's child she is. Her mother knew me and that last name suggests she's Inuzuka Kiba's daughter. I think.  
"Is your father's name Kiba?" I ask and she nods. She has blueish, purple-black hair and light blue eyes. She looks almost exactly like her mother. "And your mother's name is Hinata?"  
She nods again and giggles. "You know my parents?"  
"Yep. We went to high school together. No wonder your mother suggested you sit by me. She's a very nice lady and you look as beautiful as her. Almost exact clones," I grin and she giggles again. "So, Yukino. I'm gonna call you Sekki-chan, okay?"  
She tilts her head. "Why?"  
"Well the kanji for Sekki make up the words 'yuki' and 'hime', making you a 'snow princess'. It's just a play on your name meaning 'snowy'," I snicker and she nods.  
"Okay. Can I call you Naru-kun? My momma calls you that," Sekki asks me.  
I blink. "Still? I mean, yeah, sure, of course you can." She smiles and then immediately hugs me and I blink. "Uh... Sekki-chan?"  
"Yes?" She looks up at me with expectant eyes.  
"Why are you hugging me? We just met," I point out and she nuzzles me.  
"Momma said you're a safe person and that I can trust you. So I can hug you right? Momma wouldn't lie to me," She closes her eyes and I smile warmly, petting her head. I suddenly felt the urge to have a child.  
"Sekki-chan. How old are you?"  
Sekki thinks for a moment and then holds up four fingers. "I just turned four! I'm gonna go see Grandma for my birthday!" Wow, they didn't waste time after high school, did they?  
"Which grandma?" I ask.  
"Papa's momma! She hasn't seen me in a long time since we live near momma's momma. Momma's momma is real sick. So we try to make her feel better!" She grinned at the very simplistic way she said that. I guess I shouldn't bee too harsh. She is only four and I'm... a 22.5 year old man.  
"Can we play a word game?" She asks and I nod.  
"Which one?"  
She thinks for a little bit before exclaiming, "Shiritori*!"  
"Okay do you know how to play?"   
She nods. "I'll start! Shiratori!"  
"Ring."  
"Game!"  
"Men."  
"Necklace!"  
"Eclair."  
"Robot!"  
"Thing."  
"Goats!"  
"Sasuke." I stop as she yells out the next word. I stare off and blink. Why did Sasuke come to mind as an 'S'.  
"Wait. What's a 'sasuke'?" Sekki asks. I frown before biting my lip.  
"Sasuke's not a thing. He's a person."  
"Oh! Is he your friend?" She asks innocently enough. Yeah... but that's all we'll be, isn't it....  
"Yeah... sometimes... we're in a fight right now..." More like I'm avoiding him.  
"Well... if you said his name for 's'... you must thinking about him. Do you miss him?" I stare at the girl incredulously. When did kids get so insightful? Or have they always been this in-tune to those around them?  
"I guess you could say I do..."  
"Then you should talk to him when you get back from where you're going."  
"How do you know I'm not going to see him right now?" I ask, skeptically.  
"Because I know when I fight with Akamaru, I don't talk to him for days!!! I definitely don't wanna see him!" Sekki grins at me and I nod. So Akamaru's still alive and kickin' too, I see.  
"You're right."  
"So where are you going, Naru-kun?" Sekki asks me.  
"My parents'. I don't live with them anymore, so I'm going to see them because I miss them," I explain and she smiles.  
"Parents are important. They love you and care about you, and help you grow up!" She nods. Wow. At this age and she's already got that drilled into her head. Way to go parenting, Kiba and Hinata. Kudos to you.  
"I'm kinda tired, Sekki-chan. Do you mind if I take a small nap?" She shakes her head opens her bag to take out a small learning device for kids.  
  
I should have never closed my eyes. Cause very time they open, some tragedy happens.  
  
I'm lurched awake as the train thrashes around. I'm alert and I look around and see people panicking. "What's going on?"  
I look out the side of my window and see.... well... the ground. The train derailed and we've hovered to the left side of the train track. We're about to fall off the bridge at this rate.  
"Why isn't the train conductor putting on the breaks?!" I move forward and out of my seat. As I look around, I notice not a single train attendant is to be found. This... is suspicious. As I make my way towards the front of the train (luckily enough, I was in the first car), I open the conductor's cabin and see a most unpleasant sight. The train conductor and all the crew are dead. What the fuck happened here? As I'm distracted by this I see the first whell go off the edge of the bridge and the train starts leaning and soon...  
I rush back towards my seat as the train tips over off the bridge. I'm thrown into the side of the train but I still try to get back to Yukino. "Sekki-chan!!"  
"Naru-kun, I'm scared!!" I see her.  
"Reach out your hand toward me!" She reaches and reaches, and I'm climbing over people frantically trying to get out of their seats. I'm almost there...  
Darkness ensues.  
  
Every time I've closed my eyes, tragedy has happened. Is sleeping, is blink, are my eyes... are they an omen? Should I have gauged them out for those replacement eyes? Is this God telling me that I should have done the surgery? Why do bad things happen when I close my eyes and open them again?  
  
I blink my eyes open. I feel intense amounts of pain, but I can barely register where it's coming from. I try to move, but I can't. Something's on top of me. I move again, but with more force. I can't. It's too heavy. I start to move and finally crawl out from under what was on top of me. I look back and through my blurred vision I can make out... two bodies. Bloody and mangled. I rub my eyes and get a clearer picture. Soon, smell and sound hit me. There's fire... and I'm suddenly outside the train.  
I look around. We fell from a pretty high height. I see many cars and people gathering the scene. I also see other cars underneath the train. And lots of blood. I register that I'm holding something in my hand. That's right. I grabbed Sekki-chan's hand at the last minute.  
"Sekki-chan, are you okay?" I look down at my hand and see another hand... but that's it. No body or arm is attached to it. I'm holding a dismembered hand. And it's a tiny hand. "Sekki-chan...?" I look over to where I had seen her last. "Sekki... chan...?" I see her... but not entirely. Where'd her pretty face go? Her body is laying half out of the train with her hand missing... as well as her head. She had been decapitated. "Sekki-chan... Sekki-chan! SEKKI-CHAN!!!" I try to get up and run over toward her, but I stumble and look down at my own body. I'm covered in blood and I'm missing a foot. My other leg is broken beyond repair and the arm not holding the severed hand is broken and dislocated from my shoulder. I can't see much else but I think my head's bleeding, too... And my torso is torn to shreds and badly burned. But... Sekki-chan.  
"I wasn't all that safe...."  
I drop her hand, crawling my way to her and suddenly register the sound of other survivors trying to make their way out of the rubble. My eyes are focused on the headless, lifeless body of Sekki-chan. As I crawl over to her, unaware of anything else around me, my arm brushes up against something soft. Like hair. I look over, gulping, hoping it's not another dead body that's crushed.  
Hope answered. Nightmare continued.  
I see the dismembered head of Hyuuga Yukino. Her eyes are open, but the dead glaze has set in and she's looking right at me.  
I hear footsteps and right as they near me, I scream and scream. It's painful. I think my ribs are broken and one of them stabbed my lungs. I don't care. Why did this happen? Does God hate me?  
As the medical personnel put me on a stretcher, I see the coroner start bagging bodies, Sekki-chan's being the first they. I resist and scream and try to pry away, but eventually, my injuries catch up to me and I black out.  
No. I don't want this again! Every time I close my eyes, bad things happen.  
I don't want this to happen. Please. Wake up!  
Why am I not waking up?  
Am I... dead?  
  
It's funny how frail the human body is. In one moment, you're alive. In the next, you're dead. You can go from happy and alive to cold and dead within seconds. A mere second can change everything. We should never take life for granted. It may seem pointless, but it's all we've got. We don't know what lies beyond death. And that's scary. One thing's for sure... Hyuuga Yukino knows that lies beyond death... and I couldn't save her...  
I wasn't a safe person.  
I'm a walking curse and this happened because of me.... Because of me, Hinata and Kiba lost their daughter, and probably only child. Because of me, they're going to suffer. Well... seeing as all I see is darkness, maybe I'm repaying them by dying, too.  
It's not like I had anything to live for anyways.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading.  
> Sorry for the... macabre chapter...  
> And sorry for not updating sooner. Work has been a bit much lately.  
> Also, only two more chapters left in this arc!
> 
> -Nova


	17. Act 17: Reawaken

**~5 Months Later~**  
  
I've been swimming in this abyss of nothingness for a long time now. I can't remember if I've known anything else, but finally... finally I see a light. I'm coming, sweet death. I'm coming.  
  
I open my eyes with a flutter and groan. My head is killing me. I look around, but barely. I have a neck brace on.  
"Naruto? You're awake?!" I hear a worried voice ask me and I try to nod. Can't. Neck brace.  
"Yeah. I'm awake," I mutter, my voice sounding really hoarse. Where am I? What time is it? How long have I been out? I remember... the train crash! I survived?! But... Sekki-chan didn't.  
As I think about it, all the memories of her death and how bloody the aftermath of the crash was... I start to hyperventilate and jolt upwards as I start to scream in both terror and pain.  
"Naruto! Naruto! Calm down! Please!" I look my silencer in the face and gasp.  
"Sasuke?" I blink and furrow my brow. "What are you doing here...?"  
"I come by here every day after work in the hopes of seeing you wake up. Kakashi and Iruka wanted to transfer you to a hospital closer to them, but we all agreed that half-way was better so we both could visit you after work. Iruka and Kakashi just left, but I told the nurse to call them back and let them know you woke up," Sasuke explains.  
"Okay. But that doesn't explain why you're here," I point out with a frown. He hands me a cup of water and tells me to sip. I follow.  
"I'm here because I was worried. Dammit Naruto... I care about you. I always have and always will," Sasuke looks at me sadly. "I thought... I thought that any day they were gonna proclaim you brain-dead. You took a lot of brain damage and they had to give you a false foot. Luckily enough, a few weeks in the ICU helped with the burns and healing of your surgeries. You had to have surgery on your lungs or else they'd collapse."  
I nod as I soak in all the information. "How long have I been out? You say at least a few weeks. How long have I been in a coma?" I could easily piece together that I was comatose from what he had told me.  
"Five months," Sasuke answers and I nearly spit up my water.  
"F-Five months!? What about work and-" He shakes his head.  
"I'm your boss and I clearly understand that you were unable to work. I've even worked something out with my father to let me pay for your expenses while you were comatose. Thanks to the Suna siblings, I was able to help pay for your phone bill and your share of bills for the household," Sasuke smiles at me and I look at him, sad.  
"You did all that for me?"  
"Why wouldn't I?" He asks back and before I could answer back, the door slams open and a worried Iruka flocks over to me, inadvertently pushing Sasuke out the way to get closer to me. He hugs me gently.  
"I was so worried!" He starts to cry into my shoulder and I smile, patting his back. I look up at Kakashi to see him sigh. His face was scrunched up in worry but after seeing me awake, it relaxes, though he still looks sad. I notice a tear travel down his face.  
"Kakashi?" He then joins in on the hug.  
"I was worried, too. After all, you're my son." God dammit. Now they've got me tearing up. I hug them back to the best of my ability.  
"I'm fine. I'm awake... and actually in a lot of pain. Can you get the nurse so she can give me more morphine or some other painkiller?" I ask and Sasuke nods, standing up to go flag down a nurse. He comes back in with her and she replaces my IV with what I think is normal saline and vitamins. She grabs and injector pen and uncaps it, attaching it to one of the IV hook-ups. She attaches two more injector pens.  
"What are those?" I ask her.  
"Well your bag is normal saline with Vitamins A through E incorporated and the three injector pens contain electrolytes, your painkillers, and 50% Dextrose." She explains.  
"So I'm on KVO," I state, my medical knowledge still intact and she nods, leaving the room again.  
"Iruka, Kakashi. Can you guys get me something to eat and drink? I'm starving and thirsty.... I'd also like to talk to Sasuke alone for a minute," I ask them and they nod, leaving to go get me real food.  
"What is it, Naruto?" Sasuke asks as he sits near me again.  
"Why did you stay? I thought you couldn't handle seeing my old man?" I ask and he fidgets.  
"A lot has changed in the last five months," he mutters and I frown.  
"Please enlighten me," I state, sarcastically. He frowns and then sighs.  
"The idea of losing you at all terrifies me, Naruto. I don't wanna lose you, ever. As a friend, I thought this was normal. But... as I saw more and more of Kakashi as we visited you during your coma.... I realized something very crucial. The more I saw him, animated and alive, and the less I saw you, almost dead... I couldn't deal with that. For a split second, I had started wishing Kakashi was in your place the way he was wishing it. I guess part of that wishing was the frustration of unrequited love but... slowly.... I just wanted to be with you, happy and awake and animated... I wanted to see you smile again, I wanted you to open your eyes and see me... and tell me you love me again..." Sasuke stops talking as tears roll down his face. "I wanted you to tell me you love me again. I wanted to hear your voice more than anyone's, see your eyes more than anyone's, see you move more than anyone. And then I realized... I can't be without you. You're the sun to my moon... without you, I don't have a purpose. You are my purpose."  
I sit up, slowly. "Sasuke... what are you getting at?" Maybe I'm being dense... or maybe I just want to hear him say the words I've been craving all this time.  
Sasuke looks up and inhales deeply. "I... I love you, Naruto. I think... I have for a while now, I just couldn't see it because I was clouded by my feelings for Kakashi going unsatisfied... But... I don't need him anymore. I  **do**  need you though. I always have..."  
My heart stops as Sasuke blubbers a little more. He tries to ramble on but I grab his hand, pulling off the respirator. "Can you come closer? I need to tell you something in confidence."  
He nods and leans in. I grab his face and look him in the eyes before kissing him on the lips. He doesn't even blink or take a second before kissing me right back. He wraps his arms around my neck, gently and put my hands on his chest. We pull apart and I start to see stars.  
"You really are my moon," I mutter and he smiles a genuine smile.  
I sigh out in contentment as I rest my forehead to his. My hands are still on his chest. I can feel his heart beating rapidly as he struggles to control his breathing.  
"Sasuke...?" I ask out tentatively.  
"Yes...?" He opens his eyes to look at my now open ones.  
"Do you really love me?" I ask, a small brush creeping up my neck and onto my cheeks.  
He smiles gently and beautifully, "Yes. Naruto. I love you."  
"I'm not dreaming?" I ask more to myself as he chuckles and pinches my cheek. Which hurts. "Ow!"  
"I'd say no, considering that hurt," Sasuke smiles and I nod. The nurse comes in and switches out the almost emptied IV fluid bolus. She gives me what looks like 5% Dextrose in Water and pulls out to small pouches to change out the ones attached to other parts of the IV line. One looks like a small pouch of morphine, the other looks like electrolytes. Once the morphine's attached, I fade out.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am SO SORRY for the wait.  
> As an apology there will NOT be an ARC 3 hiatus.  
> Meaning, as soon as ARC 2 ends, we're jumping right into ARC 3.  
> Again, I'm so sorry.
> 
> -Nova


	18. Act 18: Traumatic Heart

Two weeks later and I'm finally released from the hospital, though my main mode of transportation is a wheelchair. Both my legs are healed, but I suffered some severe spinal injuries, so they have me in a backbrace and told me me not to walk around to much for the next few weeks. My right arm's still broken because they had to rebreak it. It didn't set right and therefore didn't heal properly. But other than that, five months in a coma healed most of my injuries. I have a shiny new scar down my abdomen and across my forehead from where they did surgeries; I also have scars from penetrating trauma injuries. I have to go to the eye doctor soon though, my vision's starting to blur again and since I was comatose, I think that helped slow down the degenerative factor of my eyesight. My left foot is gone, I have a robotic one in it's place though. The brace is also acting as insulation for my torso. The burns were pretty severe. They'll be scarred for life.  
To my mother and father, I bet you're relieved not to see me. That would me I had died and came too soon. But I'll see you someday, I believe I will. Don't take this the wrong way though, but I'm not in too much of a hurry to meet you. I can wait. I hope you understand. But for now... the person you entrusted me with is taking good care of me. He's my second father and Iruka's like my second mother. I wish I could say I love you guys more than I love them, but that's just not the case. I don't know you, but I do love you because you cared enough about me to put me in the right hands. I wish I had gotten to know you. But... I love Kakashi and Iruka more than anything.... possibly even Sasuke. My love for Sasuke is still blooming. It's like a Rose, really. With many thorns.  
It's been months since the train derailed and killed hundreds in a catastrophic accident. But for me... it's only been weeks. I was asleep in a 5-month-long coma.... but I remember it like it was only yesterday and it feels like it's only been two weeks. The images are very vivid and I still remember Sekki-chan... I haven't had the courage to call Hinata and Kiba to ask about their emotional well-being and how the funeral went. I don't think I have that right. I smiled when I first woke up because of the relief of being alive... but since then, I haven't smiled. I couldn't. The overbearing guilt of not being able to save Sekki-chan has crushed my spirit. If I even have one. I can't even say that my love for Sasuke will bloom past the rosebud it is. I love Sasuke, deep in my heart in I do. But as of lately, I haven't felt a thing except grief, remorse, regret, and guilt. All crushing me. Sometimes, so much that I can't breath. I try to suppress it... but I can't. It's too hard.  
Hinata and Kiba never visited me in the hospital from what I heard. Why should they? How could they? I wasn't safe and I didn't protect their child. I don't think I could face them anyways. I'm a walking curse. I shouldn't exist.  
  
I have been living with Sasuke for a little while, almost two months. Since the Suna siblings are almost never home these days and I'm on PTSD-suicide watch, I need to be taken care of at all times. I feel like a child, but maybe it's for the best. I wouldn't wanna do something that I'd regret later.  
I jolt upwards, panting heavily as my eyes peer into the darkness. I look at the clock next to me, the time reading 2:43. Another nightmare has crawled into my slumber. Nearly everyday for the past two weeks have been riddled with nightmares. There was maybe once or twice I had a dreamless night. I craved those. I don't sleep much as a result of these nightmares that plague and haunt my cursed being. They're nightmares recounting the vivid memory of Sekki-chan's absolute death. She's not from decapitation.  
I run a warm hand through my sweat-soaked hair and get out of bed. I usually decide not to go back to sleep out of fear of the nightmare returning. I wanna forget, but I can't. I just can't.  
Heading to the bathroom, I slip on some pajama pants and slippers. I have to go to the hallway bathroom since the bathroom connected to my resident room was... impaired. I went ape-shit a few days ago and completely broke the mirror, counter, tub, and toilet. I was careful not to do that to the hallway bathroom. They might stop giving me bathrooms and just have me urinate and defecate in a pucket. Though... I honestly wouldn't care.  
If I'm lucky, I have days where I'm so emotional drained from all the guilt and remorse and regret and grief that I actually become apathetic. If only for a day. I'm kinda back to how I was in high school. I've reset. But instead of angry and apathetic, I'm now depressed and apathetic.  
I enter the bathroom and turn on the light, relieving my bladder of all the urine it had been holding. Once done, I wash my hands and then my face. I look up tiredly at my reflection. It's gross. I hate looking at it. Why is the person there a mirror image of a ghost? That's right I look like a ghost... if I look hard enough I can see other ghosts standing behind me, reaching their hands out to choke me. Wait... one of them doesn't have a hand... or a head... no. Wait! Sekki-chan! I'm sorry! I'M SORRY!!! PLEASE! I SHOULD HAVE PROTECTED YOU BETTER!!!  
I let out the bone-chilling screech and punch the mirror with my fist, causing it to shatter and my bones to break. Blood squeezed out of the wounds on my fist. Blood. I can't stand the sight or smell of it anymore. It's nauseating. When I see my own blood, I bend over the toilet and effectively purge last night's dinner from my stomach. Wait, did I even eat last night? I don't remember. I've lost a lot of weight though. I don't think I'm eating well.  
"Naruto! What happened?!" A bewildered Sasuke barges into the bathroom. He stops in his tracks as he sees me bent over the toilet. He looks up and sees the broken mirror and suddenly looks sad. "Naruto..." I can't stand. He picks me up and takes me back to his room, telling the maid to clean everything up and the butler to grab the nurse.  
As I lay in his bed, the nurse gives my a fluid bolus of normal saline to hydrate me as she patches up my wounds and fixes me with a cast. She's actually a physician that lives with the Uchiha's specifically for them. She prescribes me pain medication for my broken wrist and hand that'll more than likely be forced into me. A while later, I pass out.  
  
I'm not healthy... in mind or body. My body is starting to fail me. I can tell. Sasuke finally loves me but I can't feel happy. I just can't. Maybe I just haven't had the will or energy to even be alive anymore. I'm in a terrible shape.  
  
I haven't left the room in months. I've locked myself in for three days. In fact, I haven't even left the bed. I've defecated and urinated on myself countless times; there's ejaculation stains on the bedsheets from nocturnal emissions; I've lost even more weight. How many months has it been since I woke from my coma now? I've lost count. I wish I had stayed comatose. It would have been better for my sanity.  
I heard a thud on the door and eventually it breaks open. I don't even flinch. I'm dehydrated and skinny to the point that I'm just a skeleton with some flesh. My hair, eyes, and skin have dulled in color and I'm an ashen gray now... My hair hasn't been cut in months and I don't even produce enough testosterone now to produce facial hair. In fact, the hair on my head is starting to fall off now, too.  
"Naruto!" I don't respond. They shake me. Still no response and I can hear a bone break, but I feel no pain. I'm dulled. I'm weak. I'm in too much emotional agony but at the same time, I can't even feel the agony I once felt before. I'm lifted up and rushed outside into a car, but I don't hear anything. In fact, I don't see anything. I feel their presence and motions they carry, but nothing else.  
  
_My body is dying and my soul's already dead. I don't think I will live much longer in this condition._  
  
**END ARC 2**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this concludes Arc 2!
> 
> I will be taking a small break, but nothing substantial. I have a lot going on this weekend, next week, and then at the end of the month there's a con I'm going to.  
> So I will be a bit busy for the rest of May.  
> Expect Arc 3 sometime early June! :)
> 
> -Nova


	19. Act 19: Awake and Alive

My eyes flicker open and I see a brief flash of Sasuke. He looks angry and... he's arguing with the doctor. My eyes close but I can hear bits and pieces of the arguments.  
"...he'll die!"  
"Not paying you... let him die... fix him!"  
"No matter what we do... we just can't..."  
"...care! I need him... new doctor!"  
"Alright! We'll see... guarantees... to watch him..."  
I fade out completely. How long have I been wavering between life and death? I feel like I should be dead but the doctor people keep pulling me from Death's Cold Hands. I don't understand. Why are they so desperate to keep me alive?  
I  **want**  to die. Can't they let me have that? I guess not.  
  
My eyes flicker open and I'm suddenly really aware of my surroundings. I see Sasuke asleep with his head in my lap. I move my hand and pet his hair and it hits me. I never TRIED to get better. I wallowed in my own self-pity and never thought about anyone else. This man loves me and I can see it clear as day now. After all, he's by my side right now when he could be sleeping in a fancy bed. Kakashi and Iruka must be worried, too. I've been thinking about only myself and what I want. I wanted to die to get rid of the pain of all the guilt I've manifested in my heart. I didn't reach out because I didn't want to. I harbored it all in my chest. That was cruel and selfish of me. Because of my actions, others have suffered.  
As I pet his head, I look to see the slumbering Sasuke cry. He's having a bad dream, I can tell. I'm so sorry, Sasuke. My actions have been a burden to you. I have a reason to live. You. How could I forget it all? I think it's because I thought I didn't deserve love. But everybody deserves love. Including me. I notice that it's bright in the room and look at the clock. It reads 7:21. How long have I been out?  
As I think this, a nurse walks in and nearly drops her tray of breakfast food for me. She gasps. "Y-You're awake!" I blink. Have I been in a coma yet again?  
"Yes. Can you please tell me how long I've been asleep this time?" I force a small smile to her. She nods.  
"You've been in a coma for the better part of three months... you were one of the ones that were comatose from the train derailing a year ago, right?" I blink and nod. Three months? Another chunk of my life wasted away. I've been comatose for 8 months of an entire year. Five months as a result of the accident and three months as a result of nutritional, psychological, neurological, and cardiovascular failure. The other four months were spent moping around and hardly leaving a bed that I borrowed from the Uchihas. I wasted a year of my life. I guess that makes me almost 24 now. God, I'm getting old.  
The nurse sets the tray down, bows, and goes off to get the doctor. I look down and see they managed my muscular atrophy fairly well. I have muscle again, not 'worked out' muscles, but something that wasn't atrophied. I actually look healthy again. I even have cellulite on my body once more. How they managed this, I'll have to ask.  
I look down at the sleeping Sasuke and smile before bonking the top of his head. He yelps and sits up. He grumbles before looking for the source of his attacker. When his eyes land on me, he stops. I can see tears pooling before they fall and he just starts to smile.  
"You're awake. I was so worried. They feared they wouldn't be able to save your heart.... they thought you'd never wake up again...." He sniffs and I offer him a soft smile.  
"Well, physically, it's alright. I may have some complications later in life, but physically I feel fine. Emotionally, my heart is still a wreck... but... I never tried to save it. I let it sink and I was so selfish. I'm sorry. I never thought how much I was hurting you, Kakashi, and Iruka..." I frown and look at my pale, but not ashen gray, hands.  
"And Hinata and Kiba. They came by to visit you when I told them what happened. They've been beating themselves up, thinking it's their fault because they didn't contact you after what happened to Yukino. They never blamed you, they were just... grieving parents. They actually gave birth to a baby boy a couple months ago, whom they named 'Yukine' after their late daughter. They named you Godfather. But, they'll be here soon, so you can ask all about that, yourself," Sasuke smiles before pulling me into a hug.  
"I'm sorry. I caused a lot of grief to a lot of people... I-"  
"Oh hush. We don't blame you. You went through a lot of trauma that your heart couldn't handle. One could say you had a traumatic heart. It was normal to react the way you did. Most people would have been so grief-stricken they would have taken a much easier route through suicide," Sasuke states and I sigh.  
"But I tried to kill myself through malnutrition," I frown.  
"True. But you took a longer route... which means you secretly hoped someone would save you. You hoped someone would try to make you feel better. Well... I heard your cry for help and I'm here. I'm not leaving," Sasuke looks me dead in the eyes and I shiver, gulping down the bile raising in my throat. The butterflies were back.  
"Oh..." A light tint rushes to my cheeks. He kisses my forehead. I look to the side. Wait... "How come... I can still see?"  
"Because I had them do your mandated sight corrections while asleep. Since you missed two of your sessions, your eyesight got really bad," Sasuke states and I nod with a small smile.  
"You're like a guardian angel, I swear. You saved me from myself..." I state, my smile growing.  
"As you saved me way back when," Sasuke replies with a nod and I give him a dumbfounded look.  
"When did I save you?  **How**  did I save you?" I question, thinking back to when I first met him up until now.  
"By being my friend. Except for Kakashi and my family, no one ever really talked to me. I was a social outcast because of my Autism. You were the first person to genuinely like me for me. And..." Sasuke looks down, blush a bit more. "You were the first person to love me for me..." He clutches a hand to his chest. "Needless to say... your actions are something I can't forget. Ever. It was hard for me to let go of Kakashi, but... I knew I could because... I had you waiting with arms wide open... Almost too long. Had I waited any longer, I might have dived off into pavement. And I-"  
I lean forward and softly brush my lips against Sasuke; he jerks back in surprise.  
"Wh-What was that for?"  
I chuckle and shake my hand. "You were rambling. I get it. You trusted me to catch you even though I could have turned my back at the point you decided to jump. But I still waited eagerly..."  
"I believe that's the metaphor I was trying to use..." Sasuke mutters, self-consciously. He still has a hard time understanding metaphors and similes, but he's getting better every day. I pat his head and he looks up like a lost puppy. He smiles and leans into my hand.  
Too cute. He's like a fucking cat.  
I hear a knock at the door and in enter the Inuzukas. I gulp back the bile that rises in my throat. This time from anxiety. I'm not prepared for this. Not one bit. But... I guess I have to face the parents of the child I failed to protect sooner or later. It's just... inevitable.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for the long wait. I promised first of June and here it is Mid-July. A lot of stuff came up in home life, so... I'll be posting the rest of the chapters either tonight or tomorrow.  
> I'm thinking tonight just because I don't want you guys to have to wait any longer than you already have.  
> Thanks for your patience!
> 
> -Nova


	20. Act 20: This is Gospel

I didn't know what my hope was when I saw Kiba and Hinata again. Maybe it was something complete deserving or not; I don't know. Whatever it was, it was answered; I know because I feel relieved after my meeting with them. I feel at peace. I haven't felt at peace in a long time, so this is nice. For those who just don't know what it's like, it's truly bliss to be able to come back to a sense of calm and inner tranquility. People will joke and say "take a chill pill" or just "hit it"... but I can't afford to be drugged again. So being able to find serenity on my own after a long-awaited confrontation.  
It's truly bliss.  
  
"Naruto... I am so sorry... We... We should have told you that we didn't blame you for anything. It's our fault that you became like this. The train derailment wasn't your fault, it was-" I cut Kiba off.  
"It was my fault. I'm just bad luck. Born basically going blind, now I'm going deaf. Look, I have hearing aids now," I point to my ears. "The man I was in love with was in love with my father-"  
"You can't count that anymore," Sasuke reprimanded and light tapped my head with a rolled up newspaper. I flinch. But he's right.  
"See, you're not bad luck. You've... had great misfortune. And it's unfair for you to go through everything like you have," Hinata smiles softly at me. How can they smile? How are they able to go on like this? They're going out of their way to make me happy even though they lost their daughter. True, they have a little boy now, but still... it's a loss you never get over, I'd assume.  
Something wet lands on my hand and I realize, I'm crying.  
"Naru-kun. Please don't cry," Hinata frets.  
"You said I was safe for her to sit by.... But Yukino.... she still... she's still.... I coudln't protect her. You trusted her to sit by me and look what happened!" I shake my head. "And yet you're still... you're still trying to make me feel better. I don't deserve this..." I shake my head.  
"Naru-kun." I look up just as Hinata kisses my forehead. My eyes widen.  
"Why? I don't deserve this...."  
"Naruto, you deserve a lot more than anybody else. You've been through so much. A train derailment, you saw so many people die. You lost your own foot. Nobody has the amount of bad luck you have. You're not unlucky, you're just... unfortunate," Kiba smiles softly. "Yeah, we lost a daughter, but we gained a son. I know that's bad to say, but we've had to be positive about all of this. You... you saw her die, you saw everyone on that train die. Well there were other survivors, but a lot of people died. You have survivor's guilt and it's eating you alive. Hopefully not anymore?"  
I look down at my legs. I wiggle the toes on my foot that's still there. I can wiggle the toes on the wooden prosthetic I have where my other foot should be. I'm an amputee. I'm disable all around. I'm broken. I was born broken and now more of me is breaking. I'm a defective human.  
"I'm just defective..."  
Everyone looks taken aback.  
"Naruto?" Sasuke questions me.  
"I mean... look at me. I was born going blind, now I'm going deaf. I'm borderline autistic and now my foot was hijacked... I really am... a defective human... But I can't be shipped back for a better quality product. I'll always be defective..." I look down sadly. "My defectiveness causes others around me to get hurt... and I-"  
Ow. I feel a sudden pain in my left cheek. I look up and see a crying, hurt Hinata. Oh. She slapped me.  
"Hinata...?"  
"Stop talking about yourself like that. We used to tell Yukino stories about you from High School. How funny you were though you hardly showed up? We were gonna ask you to be her Godfather. She was so happy to be meeting 'Uncle Naru'. She loved you before she even met you. Yukino... I know she was happy to meet you, even if it was only once. It may have just been the best time of her short life. But.... stop doubting yourself. Stop putting yourself down. You're not at all what you think you are. You're nice and kind... and a lot of people care about you. Kiba and I, Yukino, Sasuke... Kakashi and Iruka. We all want you to be okay.... so please, stop hurting yourself," Hinata's tears fell and mine came after. Her words struck a chord in me and I could feel her words ring true. She was right. And I've been so selfish. Wallowing in my own self-pity. I must have hurt more people that way then just being myself.  
"Hinata.... I'm so sorry..." By the point, everyone was crying. Even Sasuke, though he was trying harder than the rest of us not to cry. I wish I could say it was a sappy hug-fest after all the crying... but it was... and it was needed. Everyone in that room needed a hug. Not just me, everyone.  
  
After the Inuzukas left, it was just Sasuke and I again. I sighed. "I'm so sorry for everything I've caused. I made people worry because I was too selfish to deal with reality. I chose death over facing what happened. But I know... that derailment wasn't my fault... but I won't be getting over Yukino's death so quickly. I only knew her for a few short hours, yeah, but I really connected with her, you know. I was... wondering, Sasuke, do you think you can help me? Be my crutch until I can stand on my own?"  
Sasuke had to think for a while, probably because of the metaphor before he replied with an 'oh I get it' face. "Yeah. But even when you finally can stand on your own... I'll still be there in case you fall."  
I smile. He's gotten really good at conversations. I'm impressed and happy for him.  
"Naruto... when you get out of this hospital, we're going on a vacation. Wherever you wanna go, we'll go there. I just need you to feel better," He caresses my cheek, looking serious. I close my eyes and smile.  
I won't forget about Yukino, but... I feel at peace knowing that I'm loved and cared for. I look down at my prosthetic foot, which was covered by the hospital blankets.  
"What about my foot? Can I walk on it?" I ask and Sasuke nods.  
"Yeah. It's made to act like a normal foot. You won't feel anything on it, but I'm working on getting you a robotic one with sensors so you can have sensation in your feet again," He smiles and my heart beats fast again. He's always thinking about me; even when he wasn't in love with me (or didn't realize it).  
"Can you call Kakashi and Iruka? I'd like to talk to them in person," I look to Sasuke, who nods.  
  
It's been a full year since the train derailment, and I spent most of it in a coma. I've been selfish and greedy and self-loathing.... but after what Hinata said to me today... I think I can take the first step in recovery. I need to become stronger, emotionally. Right now, I'm mentally instable and that's not good for any of us. If I want my possible future relationship with Sasuke to work, I need to have a healthy mind and a healthy body. I don't think I'll ever fully have either, but I can be as healthy as possible for someone as defective as me. I was born a defective human, but that doesn't mean I can't overcome it to be something greater.  
Thank you, Hinata. You opened my eyes today and because of that, you saved me from myself. Sasuke, too. He opened my heart again after the tragedy. Had he not done that, I wouldn't have opened my mind to the Inuzukas, who in turn opened my eyes. Now it's time I open my ears and open my soul to recovery because it's what I need.  
It'll be a long road, I'm sure. But I'm not giving up anymore. I have a new resolve.  
  
I look at Sasuke as he calls Kakashi to bring himself and Iruka up here. I smile and close my eyes.  
  
My resolve is you... Sasuke...


	21. Act 21: Around the World

The first step in my recovery is to learn to love myself...  
...or so I thought. Apparently, according to Sasuke the first step to recovery is to get away from the drama that started it all and just relax and be myself. He brought my psychiatrist with so I can actually work on it, but right now...  
  
"Oh my fucking god.... Why are we in Delhi, India?!" I look at Sasuke with an unhappy face.  
"Because you couldn't decide where to go, so I chose," Sasuke points out and I face-palm.  
"I thought you were kidding!" I whine as I shake my head. "I'm supposed to be in recovery, not on vacation."  
"You need to relax first, then recover. You've been stressed the past year," Sasuke smiles at me.  
"I've been comatose the past year," I frown at him.  
"And you've been stressed during that, too. C'mon. Just... let it go. Be at peace. I brought your psychiatrist with. But we're going to be gone for about three months. A different place every two weeks. My treat," He pulls me close and my psychiatrist looks unhappy and uncomfortable with everything about this. I don't blame him.  
"You can be very rash sometimes," I look at him from my peripheral.  
"And you can be very uptight. And I technically own you, employee," He grins at me, slyly. "Isn't the boss supposed to be the uptight one?"  
I stop, taking a step back. "Employee? I'm still employed??"  
"Yeah. Everyone knows what you went through was traumatic and they don't blame you. So after this three month vacation, you'll be back in my office with me," He smiles. He pulled strings. Once again, he's always thinking about me. I lean into him and sigh.  
"Fine. But I wanna know where we're going first," He hugs me with one arm and nods.  
"Right. First, obviously is India. Then we're gonna stay two weeks in London. Then from there we go to Paris, then New York City, then Shanghai and Hong Kong - we'll be visiting those one city per week - and then finally we'll go visit Venice. Exploring the world. How's that sound?" He looks at me like an excited puppy.  
I shake my head.  
"Sounds wonderful."  
"Okay, so first, we're gonna try out this curry place I found on Google Maps," Sasuke looks at me. He's a child. A child in an adult’s body. And I still love him. I'm a fuckin' pedophile.  
  
**INDIA**  
  
Wow. This place is so beautiful. Delhi, especially. We tried so many variants of curry. Sweet curry, spicy curry, salty curry, bitter curry, even sour curry. It was delicious all of it. Even the bitter curry. We even got to visit the Taj Mahal. It was truly breathtaking. We saw it at night, all lit up by the palace lights and the stars.  
It was like a scene out of Disney's Aladdin. I felt like Princess Jasmine and Sasuke was my Prince Alibaba (or as Disney called him "Ali Ababwa"). The only reason is because he was the one taking me all over the world and I could only take it in, stunned.  
  
**LONDON**  
  
Two weeks later we were in England. Man, my English is terrible. I had a hard time communicating with the locals. I could understand them and write it fine, I just couldn't speak it very well. At a certain point, I just started pretending I was mute.  
"Haha. You gotta learn to speak better English, Naru-kun," Sasuke teases me and my cheeks burn a bright red.  
"It's not my fault that my English classes never bothered to teach properly," I mutter as I cross my arms.  
"Yes it is. You didn't bother to show up to SCHOOL half the time," He grins at me and make a face. Oh right. We went to the same high school.  
"S-So! Everyone sucked!" I yelp as the English people look at me with interest. Maybe shouting in Japanese wasn't such a good idea.  
"S-Sorry," I bow my head as I apologize in English to the passersby.  
"C'mon. We have a tour of London to go on," Sasuke tells me in English and holds my hand, taking me over to one of the Double Decker busses. We sit on the top deck.  
"Where are we going?" I ask him, reverting back to Japanese.  
"Big Ben. Then we go on a tour of the Buckingham Palace. From there we visit St. Paul's Cathedral and Windsor Castle," He smiles.  
"Windsor Castle isn't in London though," I state.  
"I know. That'll be a day trip or two out to Windsor. Our main stay is London though. We'll visit the London Eye and the Palace of Westminster. Doesn't that sound fun?" He looks at me. He's happy.  
"Can we visit Stonehenge?" I ask innocently.  
"That's in Wiltshire..." He looks at the map he has on him then back at me. "Will that make you happy?" I nod and he smiles, a glow in his eyes.  
"Sasuke... Are you happy?" I ask him self-consciously.  
"Of course... I'm spending time with the one I love," He grins at me and kisses me smack-dab on the lips in front of all these people. My psychiatrist looks worried and forgotten.... Only a few people look disgusted (the older ones), the rest either don't care or look like they wanna say 'aww'. I blush as I lightly push him away and look directly at the road ahead.  
He laughs, carefree. This guy... is too nonchalant about things. He's going to be the death of me.  
  
**PARIS**  
  
Two weeks later we're in France. It's really pretty when you see everything from the top of the Eiffel Tower. Especially at night when the city of lights is all lit up. A breeze blows and ruffles my hair as Sasuke puts his arm around me. I feel like a couple on a honeymoon or something. We're not even technically officially date. We proclaimed out love to each other, but... we never officially asked on another out.  
I'm too afraid to.  
"This is beautiful. This really is the city of love," I whisper to Sasuke.  
"Oui ma cherie," Sasuke answers back. I know very limited French but I know he just called me his 'darling' or 'sweetheart'.  
"Pourquoi 'cherie'?" I ask with a raised brow.  
"Parce je t'aime," Sasuke smiles at me and I gulp down the bile in my throat. He says it so carefree!  
"Tais-toi!" I reprimand him with a creeping blush on my face. He chuckles and ruffles my hair, before kissing my forehead.  
"Je veux vous poser une question," He looks at me and I tilt my head. I.... you... one question... that's all I understood from that.  
"Can you repeat that?" I ask, reverting back to Japanese. He laughs and nods.  
"I want to ask you a question," He repeats in our mother language.  
"Oh. Go ahead," I ask as I look at him through my peripheral.  
"How would you like to go on a date with me?" He asks.  
"Aren't we kinda already going on an extended three month date?" I quirk a brow and he laughs again.  
"Fair enough. Then how about this... how would you like to date me and become my lover?" He asks and my heart stops. My eyes go wide and I turn slowly to him.  
"No.... no shitting, right? You're not just joking...?" I ask. I feel like I'm about to cry. This can't be real.  
"I'm not joking. We've said we love each other but we never made a move past that. I want us to be something more. Something profound..." He looks me dead in the eye, being serious as I've ever seen him.  
"And you're really over my old man...?" I ask, unsure and insecure. He smiles and nods, pulling me into a close embrace.  
"Yes.... seeing you near death.... I actually wished it had been him instead of you.... I guess part of the reason for it being him was the resentment I felt from the constant rejection.... I'm over all of that.... I want you more than anyone else in this world. I thought Kakashi-sensei was my one and that I was still in love with him after all these years. But... no... I'm happier with you. I care for him, but as a secondary father figure now.... and only because he's your father. Naruto, I-"  
I stop him mid-sentence by planting my lips on his. I pull him as close as I possibly can. I pined for this man for years. I felt the pain he did with the unrequited love.... but now.... my love is returned. And so is he. We complete each other right? After a moment or two, I pull back and smile sheepishly.  
"Sorry..."  
He chuckles. "It's ironic..."  
"What is...?" I ask with a tilt of my head.  
"The first time we kissed, I forced myself on you out of confusion and rage.... and because I just didn't know that's not what you do to people...." He admits half-heartedly. "You forced this kiss on me this time.... not that it was all that forced. But you initiated it. We've... both really grown up. Haven't we...?"  
I look out at the French city and nod. "Yeah... we really have. You've learned more about social constructs, even if you are socially awkward most of the time.... and I've come to accept a lot of things about myself..." I look up at him.  
"So... will you be my lover, my boyfriend?" He asks and I smile, nodding.  
"Yeah... that sounds nice."  
  
**New York City**  
  
Two weeks later, we ended up in America... I wish we hadn't come here. We saw Broadway shows and visited Maddison Square Gardens and even walked around Time Square.... but I hated how rude everyone was. New Yorkers are the worst company. However, we didn't even have to go to Italy to get Italian food so that was nice... even though we're going to Italy in a few weeks anyways.  
My psychiatrist got fed up and ended up going back home for the time being. Can't blame him. Ever since that first night in Paris, Sasuke and I have been extremely affectionate. We hold hands in public and we're just overly happy with one another's company.  
This... is what it's like to have a romantic relationship.  
  
**Shanghai & Hong Kong**  
  
Another couple of weeks later and we were in China. The first week was spent in Shanghai, where we peered out the Shanghai Tower. We also visited the Oriental Pearl Tower. We took a tour of the Yu Garden and I actually felt really peaceful. It was so beautiful and pretty and Zen. We visited Longhua Temple and the City God Temple of Shanghai. It was absolutely phenomenal.  
The second week was spent in Hong Kong. We visited Hong Kong's Disneyland. Interesting to say the least. We took a ride on the Ngong Ping 360 and man was I terrified of those heights... Only because it was a cable car instead of a sturdy building like the towers. We visited the Man Mo Temple and the Po Lin Monastery and even viewed beautiful works in the Hong Kong Museum of Art. Our last visit was the Hong Kong Wetland Park.  
  
**Venice**  
  
After out visit to China, we ended up at our last destination... Venice, Italy. Another romantic city.  
"Sasuke.... I'm beginning to thing you planned Paris and Venice to woo me," I eye him as we pay a ferryman to row us in his gondola down the Venice canals. Sasuke pays him a little extra to sing us an Italian love song.  
I don't know any Italian other than "grazie", "Italiano", "buongiorno", "ciao", "scusa", "cucina" and "arrivederci". And they mean "thanks", "Italian", "good morning", "hello", "sorry", "kitchen" and "goodbye" in that order.  
Sasuke looks at me and places an arm around my shoulder with a smile. "Maybe I am..." He kisses my cheek and I flush.  
"Well... it's working. You're not just doing this to get in my pants are you?" I eye him with a pout. He chuckles and shakes his head.  
"No. That was never even on my mind. I truly just want to spend time with you and get to love you more and more... I never want to force that upon you," Sasuke looks at me with a happy grin.  
I smile and rest in his arms. That makes me really happy that he's willing to wait for me. "Do you even want to do it with me?" I ask out insecurity.  
"Well, yeah... I'm a guy and the person I love is so beautifully next to me. But... I also really respect you and your decisions," He states as if it's the most obvious thing in the world. He's so forthright with that. My entire face burns. He laughs and hugs me to his chest, nuzzling the top of my head.  
The night and moon hit him just right. I lean up and kiss him as the ferryman continues his songs of love.  
Sasuke kisses me back, holding my head in his hands. I also hold his in mine. It's absolutely perfect.  
Aside from a few discrepancies, this vacation was absolutely perfect. I'll have to thank Sasuke and his parents thoroughly when we return to Japan.


	22. Act 22: First Day of My Life

Back in Japan, things.... really settled. I mean. I haven't felt so peaceful in a long time. The only thing wrong is that my eyesight keeps getting worse and I have to go in for corrective surgery more often. Also, I finally went deaf in my right ear and have a hearing aide in it.  
As I sit at my desk at work, filing whatever Sasuke tells me to file I can't help but wonder. Why does his parents pay for so many things for me? Is it because I'm with his son? Or... is there another reason...?  
  
"Naruto. It's time to go home," Sasuke stands at my desk with a smile and I nod. I finish filing the last stack of papers and clock out from my computer. Sasuke takes my hand and I blush. He's big on public displays of affection. I'm quite the opposite. I think that stuff can stay at home in a private, secluded area.... But holding hands means a lot to him. So I let him do this.  
"Night boss. Night boss' boy toy!" I swear to god I'm going to kill Sai.  
"Naruto. Just ignore him," Sasuke kisses my ear and I immediately return to blushing like an idiot.  
"Hey Sasuke, do you know why your parents spoil me? Like... I'm not even their child. Is it because I'm with you now? Or is there some other reason?" I ask as we enter the parking garage.  
He thinks for a moment and then shrugs. "I merely assumed it's because I love you so much."  
So blunt. My face goes red. "You use that word too easily...."  
He looks at me and smiles before kissing me on the lips. I close my eyes and kiss back. My glasses are getting steamed from both of our body heat. "Naruto. I say easily because I really mean it and I want you to remember. I want you to know how much I mean it. I love you Naruto. No one else.... this past year has showed me.... how much I fear losing you...." He frowns at the last statement. My heart beats wildly in my chest and I nod.  
"Yeah.... I'm sorry..." I look down.  
"Don't apologize. It was beyond your control," Sasuke smiles and I shake my head.  
"It's more than just that.... I'm sorry.... I was able to say what you say to me so easily before... at least in my head.... but I can't say it... I'm afraid the moment I say it.... everything will fall apart," I clench my pants into my fists.  
"It's okay, Naruto. I'm gonna be here whether you say it or not. I do hope you say it; but even if you never do you, as long as you show me that you do I don't mind," Sasuke smiles softly at me and I start crying. He starts the car and rubs my head. "Shhh... It's okay, Naruto. It's okay...."  
Ever since the incident, I've been more emotional. I'm just a mental wreck. But it's nice to be able to have someone to lean on. I can rely on Sasuke. As a friend.... as a lover....  
  
We drive home in silence, mostly because I had fallen asleep on Sasuke's shoulder has he drove. I'm just glad he was able to function like that. I mean, he could have woken me up. But I guess he didn't want to.  
"Naruto. Wake up. We're home..." He picks me up bridal style and I groggily wrap my arms around his neck to help him carry me. I don't live with Kakashi and Iruka anymore. They visit often though. I think we all acknowledge that I need Sasuke by my side a lot more these days. He really is my pillar.  
The moment we enter through the front entrance, the smell of food hits my face and I'm immediately alert. "Oh that smells so good." I hop out of Sasuke's arms, taking off my shoes in the foyers and run to the kitchen in my socks. I can hear Sasuke chuckle as he follows after me.  
"Okaasan!!! The food smells great," I say as I see Sasuke's mother, Mikoto, cooking food. I've taken the liberty of calling everyone by family terms. I mean.... Sasuke and I are basically like a married couple (I blush at the thought of this) at this time and his family has been really nice to me. I wave to Kakashi and Iruka who had come to visit today.  
"Naruto, Sasuke. Welcome home," Mikoto smiles at us and I sit next to Iruka.  
"How's work, Naruto?" Iruka asks me and I shrug.  
"It's work. But I'm not complaining. I get two days off and I work next to..." I trail off, my face getting redder.  
Sasuke simply smiles and kisses my cheek as he sits next to me. Fugaku, Sasuke's father, enters from the living room and we all hear the front door open. Itachi was home. A few seconds later everyone is seated at the table and Mikoto serves us before sitting next to her husband and digging in.  
My mind drifts to the earlier conversation I had with Sasuke as I eat. I slowly stop eating before looking at the table.  
"Naruto. What seems to be the matter?" Fugaku asks me as he notices my stopping of consumption.  
"Oh.... I just.... I'm curious...." I put down my chopsticks and look Fugaku in the eyes.  
"About what?" He also puts down his chopsticks, seeing the serious look in my eyes.  
"It's not like I don't appreciate what you've done for me; really, I'm grateful.... but... Why have you done so much for me? Is it because I'm your son's partner or is there another reason for kindness?" I ask, feeling like an idiot for even asking.  
Fugaku nods and replies with a surprising answer, "Both. I'm grateful that you are such a good friend to my son and I know he cares very deeply for you. But there is another reason." I tilt my head before he continues. "I knew your father. He was a great man that saved my life more than once. Your mother was also great friends with Mikoto. It saddened me when I heard of his passing. On top of it, Kakashi here is friends with my cousin Obito and his wife, Rin."  
Time stops. I swear it does. Someone else... Another goddamn person knew my parents and I'm stuck here wondering what they were like. Why....? Why was I orphaned like this? It's not fair.... It's not fair. At all... Sasuke.... I'm sorry. But I'm really jealous of you right now.  
I stand up and bow. "Thank you for the meal." I grab my food, put the leftovers in a container and put it in the fridge. I wash my dishes and head to mine and Sasuke's room. As I leave I could hear a conversation between Kakashi and Fugaku go on briefly before they were out of earshot.  
"Did I say something wrong?" That's Fugaku's voice.  
"Not particularly. Naruto's very sensitive when it comes to topics of his parents.... everyone around him seems to know them except him... He-"  
That's all I hear before I enter mine and Sasuke's room. I lay down and fall asleep.  
  
_I'm falling from the sky. I can't reach anything. Everything is just too far to grab. I hear something._  
"Naruto..."  
It's a woman's voice. It's soothing. I turn around to face what I think is the ground. I'm certain this is where the voice came from.  
"Naruto..."  
I hit the ground, but it turns out to be water. Now I'm drowning in this ocean. Where am I? That voice sounds so familiar. But I can't pinpoint it. I know that voice.  
"Naruto..."  
It's like a memory I just can't quite remember. Please... don't go.  
"Naruto..." The voice gets farther away and I swim down faster and faster until I can't breathe. I suffocate and gasp for air. But I need to get to that voice.  
"Naruto."  
Please. Just.... a little... further.... I have to know whose voice that belongs to.  
  
"Naruto..." I blink open my eyes. Everything's blurry with tears and the fact that my eyesight is shit.  
"Huh?" My voice sounds panicked and I feel a deep ache in my heart. That voice.  
"What's wrong, love?" Sasuke sits down next to me and holds me as the tears fall.  
"I.... I feel like... I had a dream about my past.... But.... I couldn't quite remember...." I sniff and whimper, clutching into Sasuke's chest.  
"It's alright, Naruto. It was just a dream... maybe you'll remember it next you fall asleep. My father has a surprise for you," Sasuke smiles and I nod. I get up and put on my glasses that had fallen off my face mid-slumber (most likely). I follow him out the door and into the living room where Fugaku has something paused on the TV.  
"What's going on?" I ask, half-asleep still.  
"I found a video that I think you might like. It's a video I recorded of the past..." Fugaku nods and hits play.  
  
"Fugaku, what are you doing?" A blond man, who looks astonishingly like me, asks as he looks at the camera.  
"Getting video evidence of your son's birth. Mikoto's busy nursing Sasuke, so I'm in charge of this as you let Kushina kill your hand, Minato," I hear Fugaku's voice.  
"Otosan... is this gonna be like when otouto was born?" The camera pans to a younger Itachi.  
"Yes, in a way. I believe your younger brother and this child will become the best of friends," Fugaku reassures the young Itachi from behind the camera.  
The red-haired woman, who I presume is Kushina, screams in pain. "The baby's coming!!"  
The blond man, Minato, rushes over and holds her hand. "Push, love, push!"  
"I'M DOING THAT MINATO!!!" Kushina screeches and clamps her hand down on Minato's.  
"Right, of course you are," He simply smiles.  
After two grueling hours of footage, a blond baby is delivered. I look as the two now-parents cuddle their baby.  
"Have you come up with a name?" I hear Fugaku ask after the long two hours of silence.  
Kushina looks at Minato who looks back and they both smile and nod. "We're naming him Uzumaki Naruto. He looks so much like his dad."  
"The opposite of Sasuke. Itachi looks like you; Sasuke took after his mother," Minato chuckles... no.... my dad. My fucking birth father. These are my birth parents. The video pauses and I place a hand on the TV, tears streaming down my face.  
  
"These.... these are my parents. My actual birth parents...." The tears don't stop flowing and I don't stop smiling like an idiot as I trace their figures out on the TV screen. "These are actually them...."  
"They were good people. This is the only video I have of them...." Fugaku states.  
"You had this the whole time?" Kakashi questions and Fugaku nods.  
"Yeah. I admit, I lost it.... Itachi's the one that recently found it," Fugaku looks to the older brother of Sasuke. I turn my attention before just outright hugging the man. Sasuke looks at me surprised.  
"Thank you...." I blubber. Itachi awkwardly pets my head as Sasuke comes over and rubs my back. I look up at Fugaku. "Do... Do you mind if I keep it?"  
Fugaku shakes his head. "Not at all. It is yours." I half-crawl back to the TV and just smile as Sasuke rubs my back. For the first time, I got to hear my parents speak. Got to see their faces in something other than a photo. I lean into Sasuke and just look at the stilled video.  
I finally met my parents.  
And... I found the voice that was in my dreams.... the voice was my mom. I was trying to remember my mother.


	23. Act 23: I Will Follow You into the Dark

Life was good for a while there. I got to meet my parents through video and I finally reorganized myself. Then my sight finally went dark. I could no longer see and the laser surgery would no longer work. I was completely in the dark... but to be honest, I was expecting this. My eyes had always been shitty since birth and I honestly expected this to happen. It's a good thing I picked up Braille. But my sudden total blindness wasn't the only thing that happened...  
  
"How is he...?" I ask out as I am led to Sasuke's bedside by Itachi. Sasuke has not been feeling well lately. He collapsed at work today, so I heard from Itachi. I no longer work as I cannot see the paperwork. I get paid a disability check but that's about it.  
"He's worse for wear," Itachi states rather bluntly. I frown and place my hand on the bed and search for Sasuke's hand. Upon finding it, I trace up and feel his forehead.  
"Oh no. He's burning up," I gasp and I feel movement from Sasuke on the bed.  
"Naruto..." His voice is hoarse and he sounds like Death incarnate. Sasuke....  
"Yes?" I smile in the direction I hear his voice and place my hand on his cheek to feel his face. "What is it?"  
"You don't have to be here-" He coughs up a storm and I flinch. He's really sick. "-I don't wanna get you sick..." He sounds too weak. I guess I'm glad I don't have to see how awful he is. That would break my heart in two.  
"It's fine. I'm not leaving your side, ever... I'd follow you into the Dark, Sasuke," I smile as he places his hand on my cheek. I flinch only because I wasn't expecting it. I can't see anything so everything that touches me surprises me. I'm learning to sense it though.  
"Sorry, love... I forgot to start with your hand," He croaks out and I place my hand on his, nuzzling it.  
"Don't worry about it.... Just get better."  
  
It's been a week and a half. A week and a half and Sasuke still isn't better. They said he had strep throat but then it turned into mono and now he has rheumatoid fever. He's really bad. Then they found out he has a Vitamin C deficiency and his White Blood Cell count was down from infection and disease. They say that this is really bad and it's a potentially a kind of cancer... leukemia, they suspect but it's unconfirmed. Right now he's in the ICU of the hospital.  
I pace around using my seeing stick to make sure I don't run into any walls or chairs. I'm restless. Sasuke's really sick and I'm stuck outside the ICU because Sasuke's being tested for cancer. I really hope it's not that. Anything non-terminal please. Please. I need him to live. I stop pacing as the realization hits me. If Sasuke has contracted something terminal like leukemia.... I could lose him for the rest of my life if chemotherapy doesn't work.  
Tears leak down my face. "Sasuke..." I whimper and a hand touches my shoulder. I flinch less than normal only because I briefly felt the body heat behind me before contact.  
"It's okay, Naruto. My little brother is a lot stronger than he looks. He's also really stubborn. He'll be okay," I hear Itachi say and I nod. He leads me over to a chair where I sit and restlessly tap my feet, moving my leg up and down as I wait for the doctors and nurses to exit Sasuke's room for news.  
It seems like hours pass, but I really don't have a sense of time anymore. I can't see what time on the clock it is and nobody keeps me informed. Time is so surreal when you can't see the hands on the clock move... or the numbers on a digital clock move upwards in time. When you can't hear ticking because all the clocks were digital and not analog. It's like time doesn't exist at all and you're just in a pocket where everything progresses without time.  
I hear the door open and my eyes dart to it though I can't see anything.  
"Is he okay?" I ask and stand up. It's one of the people working on Sasuke in his room.  
"He'll be fine. It's not cancer, he overstressed himself. This lead to a collapse in his immune system and since he already had the Vitamin C deficiency, it only complicated his problem," the nurse states with a reassuring tone.  
"What's wrong with him?" I ask, looking towards the voice for answers.  
"He had a bacterial infection and low white blood count. We gave him Vitamin C and some antibiotics but we need to do a White Blood Cell transfusion. Uchiha Itachi..." She pauses and I think she turns her attention to Sasuke's older brother, but I'm not sure. "Since you are his brother and we've confirmed you have matching blood types, would you mind doing a bone marrow transplant in order to get his white blood count up?"  
"No, not at all. Anything to help my little brother," I hear Itachi say.  
"Please come with me so we can prep you for the transplant," she states and Itachi places a hand on my shoulder.  
"May my brother's lover enter the room now?" Itachi asks.  
"Of course," the nurse agrees and the door opens and I'm taken to Sasuke's bedside. I put my head on the bed and sleep. I've been so worried I didn't realize how tired I've been.  
  
**A Few Hours Later**  
  
"Naruto...." It's Sasuke voice. It doesn't sound like he's dying. I must be dreaming. It's so warm. I can remember his face. I smile and hum out as what feels like his hand running through my hair.  
"Naruto..." Wait. No. This isn't a dream. It's actually Sasuke's voice.  
I blink as I struggle to sit up. I yawn and look around before realizing it was in vain seeing as I was blind. I sigh. This is getting depressing. I feel a hand on my mind realize it's coming from the person lying in bed.  
"Sasuke. You're awake," I mutter out, still half-asleep.  
"Yeah. You were so tired, you fell asleep next to me. They moved you to a temporary bed while they did the transplant. Then they put you back when they were done. It took a few hours but I woke up before you, surprisingly enough," Sasuke states with what feels like a smile in his tone.  
"...yokatta..." I mutter to myself with a sigh of relief. Being woken up by him was of great relief to me; he's better now.  
"That's not very enthusiastic," Sasuke teases me before poking my cheek. I look up to where I heard his voice and grin widely.  
"YOKATTA!!!" I yell at the top of my lungs and he laughs before pulling me into an embrace. I close my eyes, not that it would've mattered, and inhale his scent. It was mixed with the stale smell of death and sanitation that often occupies a hospital.  
"I'm sorry. I must've really worried you. I don't want you to worry," Sasuke whispers into my ear as he fully pulls me onto the bed in his lap.  
I shake my head and smile before burying my face into the crook of his neck. "Same for you. I'm just glad you're okay now." He lightly rubs my back as my hands rest on his chest.  
After what feels like an eternity, I pull away and put my forehead on Sasuke's. I look directly into Sasuke's eyes, even though I couldn't see them and I can tell he's look directly into my unseeing ones. "Does it... bother you that I can't see?"  
"Of course not. I don't care about the disabilities you have. They don't make up the wonderful personality I fell in love with. That blunt attitude that's so full of passion and love, that's what I fell in love with," Sasuke kisses my nose. "Even though you've changed, even though you're softer, gentler now.... you're still you and I love you for that."  
I smiled brightly as I feel him stare deeply into my eyes. That's when the tears started to fall.  
"Naruto...?" I can hear the slight worry in his voice and I know he has a matching expression. He holds my head in his hands and wipes the tears with his thumbs. "What's wrong, love?"  
"I just... I want to see your face again. I want to see us age together. I want to see us do everything together, but I can't because I'm blind.... I just want to  _see_  again," I whimper as he holds me close.  
"Oh Naruto... I'll do all the research I can into restoring your sight. If that's what you want, I'll help you. I want you happy," Sasuke kisses each eye before placing a kiss on my forehead. I put my hands to his face and feel my way to his lip. I thumb over them before placing my lips on his. It hurts how much I love this man. It really does. But I'm glad I do. I'm really glad I do.... because loving this man is all I know how to do anymore.


	24. Act 24: Pages and Paragraphs

**Four Months Later**  
  
"What do you mean 'it's over'?! How can you even say something like that, Sasuke-teme!?" I growl at the head-bowing idiot in front of me. "After all we've been through, you just drop the break up bomb like that??" I cross my left arm over my broken right one being suspended by a sling. I lean against the book case to relieve pressure of my boot-casted left leg, though I still tapped it impatiently on the ground. I stare down the social recluse (look who's talking) with death in my eyes. "Wanna explain what's going through that fucking head of yours?"  
I should probably explain the situation. Like why I'm in an arm and leg cast. Or why Sasuke's trying to dump me right now... or why I can  _see_  him in the first place.  
  
**One Month Ago**  
  
"Hey, Naruto. Wanna go for a walk with me?" Sasuke enters my study as I was in the middle of reading a book written in Braille. Well, it was more accurate to say I was feeling the book. I look towards his voice and start to stand up.  
"Depends, where are we walking?" I ask as I hold out my hand, which Sasuke takes to lead me out the study.  
"Actually, we're going hiking. It's night and it feels great out right now. I think it'd do you some good to go out, you don't really leave the house anymore," Sasuke points out and I frown at him.  
"What's the point? I can't enjoy what it has to offer because I can't SEE what it has to offer. This hike would be a lot more exciting if I could SEE what it looked like," I scowl and he kisses my cheek.  
"Oh stop it. It's nothing much to look at, anyways. I just thought it'd be great for you get some fresh air into you lungs," I hear his overly optimistic tone.  
"But I like the stale air of the study," I pout and stubbornly cross my arms.  
"Naruto," Sasuke slightly whines and I sigh.  
"Fine, fine. Lead me to my coat and shoes and grab Sato. He would probably enjoy the walk, too," I state as Sasuke does that. I slip on my shoes and jacket as I hear the pitter-pattering of Sato's footsteps.  
"He's getting kind of old, don't ya think?" Sasuke mentions as he hands me the lead to the harness.  
"He's only like six or seven! I got him when he was one," I pout and Sasuke chuckles, holding my other hand as Sato led us to the door.  
  
The night's rather cold and I'm glad I brought a jacket. As we ascend a hill, Sasuke puts his jacket over top of me.  
"Am I shivering that bad?" I ask with pout.  
"A little. No biggie. I brought two jackets just in case," Sasuke states as he kisses me cheek. I feel the heat creeping up to my cheeks.  
"H... How dark is it outside?" I ask with a slight pout at the thought of Sasuke being able to see me blush.  
"Fairly dark. I can barely see your face and that's only things to sun's reflection off the moon," Sasuke says with a smile in his voice. I'm reminded of our conversation about the sun and moon. I'm the sun and he's my moon.  
We reach the top of the hill (from what I can tell) and Sasuke directs me to what I believe is a clearing with some benches. Sato follows Sasuke's lead and we sit down, Sato sitting on the ground in front of me. A breeze blows through and I shiver slightly before Sasuke pulls me into a side-armed embrace.  
"You're really important to me Naruto," I hear him say and I nod, resting my head on his chest.  
"You're really important to me, too, Sasuke," I mutter back, face getting red again.  
"You don't understand. You're  **REALLY**  important to me," Sasuke's tone was urgent, like he was trying to convey a message.  
"What do you mean?" I look up at him, though in vain since I can't see a thing.  
Sasuke shifts and fidgets a bit before taking a deep breath. "I got you an appointment to see a leading optometrist expert. He's been studying and developing cures for blindness caused by defective eyes. He's already figured a cure for optic nerve failures using stem cells and using a similar method, he can get your sight back. No eye transplants, no robotic eyes, no laser eye surgeries. You'll have your good, ol' eyesight back. Like they were never defective. I convinced my dad to help fund him and he pulled through. He tested the method on rats and one other human. You'll be the first official receiver of this 'cure'."  
I'm speechless. I just look at where I think Sasuke's face is and gape. I'm like a fish. "Wh-Wh-When does this happen?!" I ask, excited for the opportunity to have my sight back.  
"In two weeks," he answers.  
"You're amazing!!" I grin ear-to-ear and hug to him before standing up, letting go of Sato's harness to dance around... I didn't realize there was steep hill behind me.  
The last thing I heard was Sasuke scream my name and Sato bark at me.  
  
I wake up to blackness (per usual) and stifle a yawn. Did I fall asleep some time? I don't remember. Wait. No. I was on a hiking trip with Sasuke.  
"Sasuke?" I call out, hoping he's there.  
"Naruto?" I hear him call back. That's a relief.  
"What happened this time?" I ask. My trips to the hospital are more frequent than I'd like them to be. I have very good insurance, and Sasuke's family has taken the liberty to pay for my expenses since I live with them now.... but still...  
"After I told you about the optometrist fixing your eyes, you got excited and danced off a cliff..." Sasuke states with a hint of guilt in his voice.  
"A cliff??? How the hell did I survive?!" I yelp and Sasuke gives a forced laugh.  
"It was more of a steep hill. You hit your head and blacked out. You ended up with a concussion and two broken bones," Sasuke states dryly. Something's eating at him.  
I register that my right arm is in a cast and my left leg is in a boot. So my leg didn't get too badly injured.  
"What kind of breaks are we talking about?" I ask Sasuke.  
"Well your right arm suffered a compound fracture so it's pretty badly hurt; but your leg only suffered a greenstick fracture so it only required a boot and the doc says you can't put too much pressure on it or it'll completely break," Sasuke informs me.  
"Weird. Greensticks usually happen in children," I mutter.  
"It's probably because you drink so much milk," Sasuke offers and chuckle with a grin.  
"Ah. At least I'm not too hurt. How'd you find me? You said it was relatively dark," I ask Sasuke.  
"Sato found you and dragged you up the hill. I give him credit for being able to do so much for such an old dog," Sasuke states.  
I pout at him. "He's not that old!" I hear Sasuke chuckle a real chuckle and I sigh in relief. I hope he doesn't think any of this was his fault.  
  
**Current Situation**  
  
And now I'm in a leg boot and arm cast with fixed vision (thanks to Sasuke and his family), but here Sasuke is trying to dump me.  
"I couldn't protect you. You got hurt because of my neglect and-"  
"Oh shut the fuck up, Sasuke." I scowl at him and he looks taken aback. "It's not your fuckin' fault. I shouldn't have let go of Sato. I didn't know where we were and it was common sense to keep hold of someone or something. But I got too excited. That one's on me. I don't blame you one bit."  
Sasuke looks down and grimaces. "But  **I**  blame myself. I should've kept better eye on where you were headed, but I-"  
"Please. Sasuke, it was dark right? Your sight was probably only slightly better than what mine was at the time. And then only because of the moon. I didn't die and I was seriously injured-" I'm cut off by Sasuke's disbelief.  
"You had an open wound! A compound fracture! That's grounds for serious injury!" Sasuke looks apalled by me brushing off the open wound fracture.  
"I'm still here, aren't I? I'm alive, and I'm healthy. I'm not sick and my wounds are healing at a good pace. Yeah, I got injured. But I'm chalking that up to my luck. In the past two years, how many times have I been in the hospital? Like a dozen. And I've been in and out of the hospital my whole life because of my blindness, which you made sure got cured. Now I'm in and out because I'm going deaf. Technically I'm already deaf," I point to my hearing aids. "I'm gonna be in and out of the hospital. That's just what some god has planned from me. Probably the god of misfortune, Kofuku." I reference Noragami.  
"Or because of me... You don't need me," Sasuke states, looking like he's about to cry.  
"Sasuke," I place my hand on his cheek and look deeply in his eyes. His gaze meets mine. "I could write pages and paragraphs on why I  _do_  need you. You're the moon to my sun. You help me see my true worth. Without you, nights would be lonely and dark. I've never felt this way toward anyone before and I've loved you this much ever since high school. Well... I love you even more now. Everyday is like a new experience. I get the chance to fall in love with you all over again. There's never a dull moment with you around. The four years I spent without you were boring and monotonous. Doing the same thing day in and day out. It was tedious. With you, I experience so many new things. You always want to get out and do things and you drag me along... and it's because of that I've start appreciating life more for what it is. I used to hate living before I met you."  
Sasuke smiles, tears pouring out of his eyes as he gingerly hugs me, minding my broken arm. He buries his face into the nook of my neck and wraps his lanky arms around me gently. I use my left hand to hold his head in place as he sobs. I smile and close my eyes. When did I come to love this man so much? How is it even possible to love someone as much as I love Sasuke? And apparently... as much as he loves me.  
"Thank you, Naruto. Nobody's ever needed me before. I'm glad you need me, because I need you more than I can bear. It hurt me when I decided that I wasn't good for you because I don't wanna leave you... ever... I wish I had known you before Kakashi. Then this love could have been there a lot longer.... right?" He mutters.  
"Yeah... but no matter what... I think we would have ended up loving each other anyways. I think we were destined for one another. You helped me out and I helped you. We helped each other grow and I think that's pretty magical," I smile as we pull apart. I kiss his lips and he kisses back.  
After a moment of just tender kisses, Sasuke looks at me with an expression I've never seen on him... but I could tell what it meant.  
"Naruto... Can we make love?"


	25. Act 25: Hot Mess

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: Smut. Sex. The works.

"Naruto... Can we make love?" He asks me, blushing but serious. My cheeks heat up at the direct question but I nod in yes. Sasuke and I... we've never had sex or made love. Not once... and we've been together for quite a bit now. This is a big step for us; a big step for Sasuke. To him, making love is an intimate process that requires a deep love from both parties.  
That's what he's told me. He still has his V-Card... I don't. I feel bad on that part, but I don't think he's ever looked at me less because I wasn't a virgin.... wait... I'm not the virgin, but I've only bottomed... Oh lord, this is gonna be awkward.  
  
I look into Sasuke's eyes as he makes sure the door is shut and locked before moving a piece of hair out of my eyes. He kisses me more passionately than I've ever felt. I can feel the amount of love he has for me pour into my very being. He's always been passionate. Always been gentle.  
We somehow migrate to the bed where we're still amidst passionate kissing, not even making out. But that's okay. I want his first time to be filled love and passion. My first time was filled with lust and alcohol.  
He pulls away from my lips and blushes, looking away.  
"What's wrong?" I ask with a tilt of my head.  
"I've.... I've never done anything like this before.... I don't know what to do...." He mumbles, clearly embarrassed by his inexperience. I chuckled and peck his cheek.  
"Then I'll guide you to where it feels best," I smile lovingly at him and he nods, kissing my lips once more and with the same passion as before. He kisses my cheek and I lead his lips down the my neck. We break apart so I can remove my shirt and sling. His lips reattach themselves to my neck. I let out a soft sigh.  
He pulls up, cheeks flushed, and removes his own shirt. He kisses my neck again and I pressed his face into my neck even more, making sure to keep my casted arm out of the way.  
"Don't be afraid to lick, nip, and bite. It feels good. Especially around the nape and collarbones," I practically whisper to him as he complies. Licking tentatively. I sigh out and accidentally shift my knee into his crotch. He pulls back a little to let out a slightly inaudible groan.  
I smirk. I'm soaking in his reactions to all of this, remembering what he likes and letting him know what I like. He moves his lips to nip at my collarbones and I yelp in surprise before letting out a breathy moan. He uses his hands to feel my entire body. He gets to my pants and tugs on them. Pulling from his love kisses over my body, he looks me dead in the eyes. He's asking for permission to remove the garments on my lower half.  
"Fine, but you have to remove yours too and let me see that beautiful body of yours," I smile at him and his face flushes.  
"You're too smooth with this," he mutters before removing my pants (and subsequently my underwear), minding my boot, and then his. We were both fully naked (sans my cast and boot) in his room. I stared him over, taking in the very perfection that his body. Not gonna lie, his penis is pretty decent too. Not super long and not super thick. Just right. I unintentionally purr as I soak in the nudity of Sasuke Uchiha.  
He chuckles and kisses my noise and it's my turn to blush. I look down, embarrassed by my purring. I'm not a cat, I swear! I just... have cat-like tendencies... like purring when I'm pleased...  
He goes back to licking and nipping various parts of my body, his hands traveling to leave no place untouched. He inches his face closer to the base of my erection, hands messing with my nipples as he does so. My breathing has increased so much I'm starting to pant. He stops just before he reaches where I want his lips to be and looks up at me.  
"Is it okay for me to put my mouth on it?" He asks bluntly, cheeks red. I bet you my face is redder after that question.  
"You don't have to ask!! Do what you want!! I'll let you know if something isn't okay, got it?!" I reprimand him. He chuckles and nods before taking the tip of my penis into his mouth.  
I gasp and grip hard at the bed covers with my good hand, trying not to buck into his mouth. He swirls his tongue around the top, playing with it. He's such a kid sometimes. It's not a damn lollipop! Then slowly, he takes in my whole length. Does the man have no gag reflex?! I let out a soft moan as I grip the comforter even tighter.  
I start to purr and the moment I do, I hear a 'pop' as Sasuke pulls his mouth off my dick. What the fuck??? Goddamn motherfuckin' tease, I swear to god, I'm gonna-  
"Can I use lotion as lube?" Again, I'm blindsided by such a blunt question and my face is about to become a tomato.  
"It's typically not advised, but given our situation, it can't be helped," I pout. I was really enjoying that. Sasuke walks away and I flop on the bed, exasperated. He comes back and looks at me. I prop myself up on my good elbow and give him a questioning look.  
"Yes?"  
"What do I do?" He's red in the face. I chuckle. I have to remember that Sasuke's a virgin.  
"Put lotion on three of your fingers and insert one at time... slowly..." I say and he nods, doing as instructed. He puts one finger in, slowly, and I gasp at how cold the lotion is compared to the inside of my body. He prods around for a while before addding a second finger just as slowly as the first.  
"D-Do a scissoring motion," I guide him as I wince at the pain. "It'll help stretch me open..." He nods, both of are faces are probably the same red color. He does a scissoring motion to stretch me and I wince at the pain again. It's been a while since my back door was opened like this.  
Finally, he inserts the third finger and fully stretches me out. I groan in pain and Sasuke stops.  
"Don't stop. I can handle this," I grumble out as he nods and continues to poke and prod my insides. After a bit, he removes his fingers and puts some lotion into his hands. I gulp as he lathers up his own erection and presses the tip to my orifice. This is gonna hurt. Especially without proper lube.  
"Are you... ready?" Sasuke asks me tentatively and I nod, biting my lip in the process. He presses in and I wince, holding the comforter in a death grip as pain shoots through my body. This hurts really bad, but I can't let Sasuke know. I don't want him to be afraid of doing this with me out of fear of hurting me.  
Once fully inside, Sasuke stops and waits for my signal. I have to move a bit to adjust to his girth, but once I do I give him a single nod.  
He holds on to my thighs and starts to thrust in and out. It feels painful and akward at first, but then it slowly fades into a pleasure. Sasuke slowly flips me over so I'm lying on my stomach and he presses into me even deeper. I let out a surprised moan and I close my eyes to enjoy the sensations. One of Sasuke's hands goes to my penis and strokes it as the other hand grabs my hip.  
I moan out loudly. I really love it when my hips are grabbed. I press back onto him and earn a surprised moan from my lover.  
"You shouldn't grab my hips...." I moan out as his fingernails inadvertently dig into my skin, providing me with more ecstasy. He's being slow and gentle and giving me all his passion and I can't help but drink it all up. His love is the best liquor to get me love drunk.  
Suddenly, both of Sasuke's hands are on my hip and he's pounding into me harder, faster, and deeper. I screech out a moan as I press even further into his thrusts to get more out of the sensation. My mind is blank and all I feel his Sasuke's love and the pleasure of our sexual experience. He adjusts and hits different spots until he finally aims right for my 'sweet spot'.  
I yelp out and then begin purring rather than moaning. It feels so good that moaning just ain't cutting how good this feels.  
"So that's the spot," I hear him whisper under his ragged breath. He goes to move a hand to stroke me again, but I hold it down with my casted arm (unfortunately, but I was too horny to notice).  
"Don't you fucking dare," I growl out in between panting.  
"So this really drives you wild," I can hear an unusual cockiness and amusement to his tone. It's actually rather sexy in this situation. I moan out before purring again as he repeatedly pounds into my prostate, each time sending a tingling sensation of ecstasy throughout my body.  
After a few more thrusts from Sasuke, I feel a deep warmth grow in the pit of my stomach. It travels south and I know I'm about to reach my limit.  
"Sasuke..." I try to pant out but it's too late. I moan very loudly as I ejaculate. Moments later, Sasuke follows suit. We're both left panting, hot messes on his bed.  
We somehow manage to disconnect our bodies and snuggle under the bedsheets as we bid the world goodnight in a post-sex afterglow.  
The following morning would remind us that we should always use protection.


	26. Act 26: Scenario of Love

"SHIT!!!"  
My eyes fly open as I awake to a panicked Sasuke. I instantly fly out of bed and start looking around the room, trying to find the assailant that wasn't there.  
"Whatwhatwhat!??!?!"  
I look back at Sasuke to find him staring in horror at the white-stained mess on his bed covers.  
"Oh, yeah... next time, we might wanna use condoms," I state as I shiver, feeling Sasuke's semen drip out of my anus, down my leg, and onto the floor. Sasuke looks over and watches it happen, then cringes.  
"I am so sorry about that, I didn't mean to-"  
I shut him up with a kiss on the lips and a smile. "Doesn't matter. We made love and it felt nice to be one with you last night." He blushes and gives off an unusually goofy grin.  
I then realize I just jumped onto a fractured limb and swung my casted arm about. I wince and also realize the semen dripped into the boot.  
"Oh god! Sasuke! Help me get the boot off!!!" I screech as I half-run to the bathroom, Sasuke tailing me as he gets to boot off my leg. "Can you wash it out as I take a shower?"  
"No problem," Sasuke nods and goes over to the sink to clean out my boot while I take a shower.  
"Uh.... Naruto... You're gonna need a new boot. You cracked this one when you jumped out of bed..."  
This was going to be an interesting.  
  
After (begrudgingly) explaining to the doctor how I broke the boot (and why it smelled like our cherry blossom hand soap), I got a new one and we were on our way to lunch with Sasuke's parents and my guardians.  
"Why am I dressed in a monkey suit?" I growl out, not happy to be in a tux.  
"Because this place is pretty high class. Even Kakashi-sensei put on a tuxedo," Sasuke chuckles and I look shocked for a second. Wow. That old man really did it.  
"You don't need to add the suffix '-sensei' anymore. He's not your teacher," I state, feeling a tinge of jealousy. "Just 'Kakashi' is fine. Even he will tell you that."  
Sasuke smiles and nods. "Fine. Just 'Kakashi', then." He complies so easily. I think he's afraid of doing anything that might upset me. But... I'm sure I do things that upset him all the time.  
"Hey... I mean... if you want to, you can. You don't have to instantly agree," I look at him suspiciously.  
"Well, I know you don't like it when I treat him special or anything. And besides, you're right. He's not my teacher anymore, so the honorific '-sensei' is null and void. But just 'Kakashi' is a bit lonesome and I'd feel rude. Mind if I use the '-san' honorific for both him and his partner?" Sasuke asks me and I blush.  
"Why ask me? Go ahead. I'm not your decision maker!" I look away from him.  
"I just wanna make sure I'm not upsetting you. I want you happy because that makes me happy," He looks at my earnestly and my face goes from a light pink to a deep maroon. He chuckles.  
"Hey, the car is noisy. I'm turning off my hearing aids," I state as I turn them off. He tells me something with my hearing aids off and I scowl, turning them back on.  
"What did you say?" I ask with a quirked brow.  
"Nothing, nothing. I'll tell you when we get to the restaurant. Enjoy your peace and silence," He smiles and I look at him suspiciously before turning my hearing aids back off and looking out the car window. Technically, we're in a limousine.  
  
A little over an hour passes by before we get to the first destination on our way to the restaurant.... it's an airport. A private airport.  
"Goddamn rich people..." I mutter as Sasuke visibly chuckles (I don't know if it's audible because my hearing aids are still off). He leads me to the private single-engine aircraft. It only has four seats. Two up front for the pilot and co-pilot and two in the back for me and Sasuke.  
"Where are we going?" I ask with a quirked brow, turning on my hearing aids to hear his answer.  
"We're taking this small single-engine plane to get to Hiroshima Airport," He states, giving me time to ask a question. Which I intend to do.  
"Then why did we have to drive an hour?" I ask.  
"Because this particular, Uchiha-owned airport is in Tsukuba and we were in Ikebukuro. It's faster to travel north to Tsukuba and charter this plane to Hiroshima Airport rather than drive all the way to Hiroshima Airport," Sasuke explains.  
"Why didn't we just take Haneda Airport?" I ask with another quirked brow.  
"Because it's still faster to travel to Tsukuba, fly to Hiroshima, and then from Hiroshima, fly to our true destination," Sasuke nods his head and I make a face.  
"What's our true destination?" I ask with a frown.  
"Seoul." That's it. That's where we're going. JUST TO FUCKING SOUTH KOREA!!!  
"HOW DID KAKASHI AND IRUKA GET THERE!???! They don't have that kind of money!" I shout then hiss at Sasuke, who chuckles as we buckle up on the plane.  
"My parents of course. But they took a single-engine to Port Uchinada and they're taking a cruise boat to Seoul. We'll be staying in Seoul for a few days," He explains. "But they'll be there by lunch and from South Korea, we go on that cruise boat and enjoy a nice cruise together."  
"You give me way too many things. I don't know how to repay that," I look down and sigh, frustrated with how Sasuke spoils me.  
"All I need is your love and I'll be fine," Sasuke smiles at me.  
I look back at him. "And all I need is yours. I don't need all this fancy mumbo jumbo. I really don't care for luxurious plane rides, cruises, or high-class restaurant meals. I'm fine with a walk to a nearby park and something from McDonald's."  
"But I want to spoil you. Just so you can taste the luxuries I was fortunate enough to have in my life. I want you to be able to experience it, too. After you've experienced what I've been able to experience and you still wish to have a luxury-free life, we will have a luxury-free life," Sasuke smiles and I nod.  
"If that's what you want," I say.  
"Yes. I want you to experience all of it so that way you can decide if you wanna help me with my parents' company or lead our life. I'll follow you whatever you decide. I'm content just being by your side," He says something rather embarrassing. I blush and turn my hearing aids off once more. Mostly so I didn't have to hear him say embarrassing things, but also because hearing aids and high altitudes weren't a good idea.  
  
After much airplane riding, we arrive in Seoul and rented out a limousine to take us to this really high-dollar South Korean restaurant.  
Once we arrive, I get out the car and go inside with Sasuke, hand-in-hand.... and me in a boot.  
Inside... awaited a world I've never known. The ceilings had magnificent ancient Chinese paintings on them with glass and crystal chandeliers transcend down to brighten the area. The walls were made of inlaid white ash with elegant designs, the columns of ivory. The trims were solid gold and the floor was polished white marbled. The chairs, tables, and booths were white and gold and seemed to be made of the finest materials to make the customers most comfortable. The room seemed to glow with purity and an untainted environment. This... this is a rich man's paradise.  
...but I'm not a rich man. So this is more "Hell" than paradise.  
I fidget and look around awkwardly as the hostess leads us to the table that the Uchiha's reserved. Sasuke's speaking to her in perfect Korean. I barely know English or any other language, let alone Korean. I sigh as I remember... Sasuke was a lonely child, shunned by his own schoolmates because of his autism. I see his autism every now and then, but he's worked at it really hard over the years and has developed some social constructs that he lacked before. He really wanted to be normal.  
"Normal's boring," I mutter out loud as Sasuke looks at me confused.  
"Why is normal boring?" He asks.  
I blink, realizing what I said out loud. "Because everyone wants to be normal. The same Plain Jane as the next person. To be abnormal is a unique quality in this dry, boring world. Being normal is overrated." Sasuke isn't normal. He's far from normal. But the fact that he tried so hard to be normal irritates me. "Sasuke... do you wanna be normal?"  
Sasuke looks taken aback for a second and then looks down with a sad look. "Well... yeah... I've always been the weird kid growing up because of my autism. I just... wanted to fit in with everyone else. I had no idea what was socially acceptable and what was socially unacceptable... I hated feeling like everyone hated how abnormal I was...."  
"But that's what makes me you unique. It's what colors you in this black and white world. Never change that. You're a splash of blue in this gray monotony. I like the color you portray on this canvas of life," I smile at him. "Autism and all."  
He blushes and smiles. "Yeah... I suppose you're right. You're a splash of color too, though. A bright and prominent orange. You remind me of the sun."  
"And you, the moon," I smile as we look into each other's eyes.  
"Ahem. I hope we're not interrupting." Sasuke and I blush and look wide-eyed at the 'intruders' to our private conversation. My guardians... and Sasuke's parents. Mikoto and Iruka were giggling over how 'cute' we were while Fugaku and Kakashi looked amused.  
I was rather NOT amused.  
  
Lunch ended with dessert as we all talked about the plans of our futures and what not. It's kind of a dull topic but I don't mind it. I really don't have any plans, but I didn't let them know.  
"Alright, one bottle of champagne," the waitress comes over with a smile. She's speaking in Japanese.  
"Thank you," Sasuke nods and pours everyone a glass of champagne. He then stands up, straightens his tie, smiles, and looks directly at me.  
I gulp and look around as I watch everyone's eyes suddenly attract themselves to our table.  
"Naruto," He begins. Dear lord, what does he want? I can't handle being the center of attention like this. "I've known you since High School and have loved you for quite a while now. Though blinded as I was, I realized I needed you in my life. I want you in my life. You're the sun to my moon; you're what lights up my world. You are my everything... So..." He blushes, scratches his cheeks, takes my hand in his and then.... gets down on one knee. Oh... my.... fucking... god.... HERE?! Of all places!!  
My face is so red and so hot, I think I'm gonna pass out. He pulls out a tiny little box and looks at me with a confidence I've never seen in him before. "Will you marry me?"


	27. Act 27: ODDS & ENDS

"Will you marry me?" Those words echo in my head as I hear nearby Koreans 'aww' at the spectacle. Jesus. Don't they have anything better to do then stare? Like eat their food or mind their own business?  
With my face red, I look at Sasuke. "Yeah, but... we're technically not allowed to get married in Japan."  
Sasuke smirks a bit. It's unnerving to see him confident in anything. "Already thought of that. With the new legislation passed, we can get certificates that allow us to get married outside Japan so that our legal marriage is recognized in Japan."  
"You've... put research into this..." I'm kind of taken aback at how much thought and planning Sasuke put into this.  
"Yes I have," He stands up and puts the box on the table, taking my hands in his and gently pulling me to my feet. "Naruto... I'd become an immigrant just to get married to you, if that's what it took."  
My heart speed up rapidly at those words and I look deep into those unwavering, onyx eyes. He's determined to marry me and I... I'm just as determined, though... I'm scared.  
"To be honest... I'm scared," I bite my lip as I look away from him.  
"Why?" He doesn't hesitate. It's like he wants to erase all my doubts.  
"Marriage... as separated us before," I look over to Kakashi and Iruka who look down, as if ashamed that they caused our first falling out (even though they didn't technically get married only aquired a domestic partnership). Which, that wasn't the case. Sasuke still had feelings for Kakashi, and I had feelings for him and it... it was my fault more than anything.  
"It won't this time. It'll unite us more, I promise." The conviction in his voice is strangely comforting. I close my eyes and turn my head toward him before looking into his eyes once more.  
"What if we want ki-" I stop my words. It's been years since the incident, but my words catch in my throat and I can't breathe. Wanting a child... do I deserve to have one after what happened to Yukino? I start to shake as my eyes widen. I couldn't save her. Why am I thinking about this now?! Why is SHE the first thing that pops into my head whenever I think about wanting children? Is it because I couldn't protect a child that wasn't even mine? Is it-  
"Naruto. Stop thinking about the past." Sasuke's voice cuts through my thoughts and I'm able to breathe again. I look at him desperately as he wipes the tears I wasn't aware I cried. "What happened back then wasn't your fault. It wasn't then and it isn't now. Everything will be okay. If we adopt; we'll protect them together."  
"But... we're not even allowed to adopt... are we?" I ask, still shaking slightly. He pulls me to his chest and pets my head. I close my eyes and take a deep breath, breathing in his scent. He's so comforting. He makes me forget all my worries.  
"Through loopholes, we are. Since they'd recognize are marriage if we married outside Japan, then you'd be registered under the Uchiha family or I under the Uzumaki family; whatever you preferred. Therefore, if you individually adopted the child under the family, he'd be your son and since I'd be legally your husband I'd be his legal parent as well," Sasuke states, his voice sounding very thoughtful. He thought everything out and researched every law and loophole to make everything possible for us. "So... will you still marry me?"  
I keep my eyes closed and hug to him a bit tighter. "... Yes."  
  
**Three Months Later**  
  
"The jacket's too stiff," I gripe as the lady takes it off with a chuckle.  
"We'll just have to adjust it to make it a wee bit bigger then."  
Sasuke nods to hear as he tries on the black trousers he'll be wearing to our ceremony. We've decided to get married in Paris. Cheesy? Maybe. But it's the place where we first decided to spend our lives with each other. And now we're going back to officially claim our lives to one another. It's a bit of a romantic idea.  
"Too big," Sasuke shakes his head and hands the trousers back to the lady as she nods. He puts his regular pants back on.  
"So, I've been curious about the whole Kakashi-san raising you thing. In order for him to have had an legal say in you, he'd have to be a part of your family or vice versa so...." He left it off and I chuckled.  
"Technically, Kakashi's my 'older brother'. Kakashi was adopted into my family around the time I was born. He was 15. His family had just passed away and my father apparently knew his father. But unfortunately, Kakashi still had to rise to the ranks and take care of himself... as well as me... My parents shortly died after I was born. Kakashi was only 15 when he started raising me. According to him, he went to school online while having a fulltime job to support me. He even went to college online to become a teacher to help better pay the bills. He was a TA by the time I was three, and a full on teacher by the time I was five. Because of my terrible vision and on-off hearing loss, I was homeschooled until middle school," I state as Sasuke listens.  
"Wow. That must've been hard for him... to raise you and still go to school," Sasuke ponders over it.  
"Yeah. I don't remember much but he was still going to school even as a teacher to get his Master's in it. He always looked tired... And I always gave him hell for being a pervert and flirting around so much... even after all he did for me. He could have denied responsibility, went into foster care, and I'd have been put up for adoption," I nod as I think it over.  
"You know... this begs a question. Why didn't my parents take you both in? Since they knew you both and your parents? Why didn't my parents step in? We could have known each other all our lives," Sasuke questions.  
"I wondered that myself after seeing the video of my parents, so I asked. Apparently, Kakashi wanted to take care of me on his own. He said he owed that much to my parents for taking him in when they did. He told the Uchihas not to worry, but because it was hard on him to see you and Itachi with their parents when he and I were orphans.... he kind of pushed them away. He says it's his biggest regret to this day," I state, looking down. I wonder what Kakashi was thinking. Did it pain him to be reminded that he lost his parents not once but twice? He lost his birth parents and then my parents that took him in. He was orphaned twice. I, only once. But that's a bond Kakashi and I share. We are both orphans, along with Iruka. All three of us grew up without parents. "But, he's technically an Uzumaki. He goes under his birth name of Hatake still, but he's listed under the Uzumaki registry. If gay marriage gets legalized in Japan, Iruka would end up under the Uzumaki registry as well, even if he takes the family name of Hatake."  
"What about Iruka-san? What's his past?" Sasuke asks, curious about all of this.  
"All I know is that he lived his whole life in the orphanage and eventually became a teacher," I shrug. "You'll have to ask Iruka, yourself, 'cause I don't know. Why are you so curious, anyway?"  
"Guess I just wanna know more about the man I love and his family," Sasuke shrugs and then smiles. My face flushes.  
"Alrighty, sir. Try this on!" I immediately get up to try on my jacket so I don't have to face Sasuke with a red face.  
  
**Two Months Later**  
  
Finally the day has arrived. Sasuke and I... are getting married. In Paris. It's so crazy how all of this has transpired. The Uchihas paid for the whole thing and even paid for all of our friends and family's plane rides and hotel stays. It's quite a feat, to be honest. I'm playing the part of the bride, though I forwent the dress.  
I take a deep breath and look at myself in the mirror.  
"Something old," I look at the Rolex watch on my right wrist. It was a faded golden color that looked almost white from the years I've worn. According to Kakashi, when he gave it to me on my 13th birthday, my father had worn it through his childhood as well. It was left in his will to me to be given on my 13th birthday with that explanation.  
"Something new, something blue," I look at the blue tie that was hangind from my collar. I had just received it that morning. It was replacing the white one I was originally gonna wear to match my all white tuxedo combination.  
"Something borrowed," I look down at the white shoes I was wearing. They belonged to Itachi. He once wore them to a Gala and hadn't worn them since. He wanted them back after the wedding.  
"That covers it," I hear a voice and see Kakashi standing there in a black tux. His hair was actually matted down for once. Iruka was next to him, looking regal as always.  
"You're here..." I say, voice cracking and wavering under the intense pressure of getting married.  
"Of course. Wouldn't miss it for the world," Iruka smiles and pulls me into a hug. "It'll be okay. You're getting a once in a lifetime opportunity."  
"I am...?" I ask, confused by his words.  
"Yes. True love only exists once in a lifetime. And I can see that this is your once in a lifetime, Naruto," Iruka kisses my forehead and looks to Kakashi before leaving to join the Uchihas at the altar. He would be standing on my side with my maid of honor and two bridesmaids: Hinata (the MoH), Sakura, and Ino. The Uchihas are standing next to the Best Man and the two Groomsmen: Itachi (the BM), Obito, and Kiba.  
I gulp as Kakashi walks up to me and awkwardly places his hand on my shoulder. I look at him before pulling him into an embrace. He slowly, but lovingly, accepts my hug and returns it.  
"I'm so sorry... I put you through hell when you didn't deserve it. I love you, Kakashi. I love you more than I've been able to tell you until now. I'm so sorry..." I let the tears fall and he pets my head.  
"Hush now, Naruto. It's your wedding. You shouldn't be feeling bad.... I love you, too," He smiles at me and wipes the tears from your eyes. "Your dad's probably up in Heaven, jealous of me walking you down the aisle instead of him."  
I chuckle and sniff, wiping at my eyes as I hook elbows with him. "Nah. He's probably beaming at what a good pair we turned out to be." He gives a single laugh and nods.  
"Yeah, that's probably it."  
The doors open and the music plays. I'm so nervous that I unintentionally slightly cling to Kakashi, who chuckles in amusement.  
The flower girl, Obito's and Rin's daughter, throws roses and cherry blossoms out in front of use as we walk forward before taking her seat in the front row next to Rin. Kakashi hands me off to the priest and takes his place next to Iruka. I gulp and look at the priest before looking anxiously into Sasuke's eyes.  
The priest begins the introduction as I anxiously bite my lip. Then he looks to Sasuke.  
"Do you, Uchiha Sasuke, take Uzumaki Naruto, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"  
"I do." Those words ring through my ears and elate my soul. I'm filled with euphoria. This man wants me through all of that, an I want him through it all, as well. The priest turns to me.  
"Do you, Uzumaki Naruto, take Uchiha Sasuke, to be your lawfully wedded husband, to have and to hold, from this day forward, for better, for worse, for richer, for poorer, in sickness and in health, until death do you apart?"  
I lick my lips and nod as I say, "I do." The tears are trying to leak as Sasuke smiles and wipes them away.  
"You may say your vows."  
The ring bearer, little Yukine, walks up (with the help of his uncle Neji) with the rings. Sasuke picks up the one meant for my left finger and takes my left hand in his, the ring in his right hand.  
"Naruto, I promise you that I will love you and cherish you until I stop breathing. I will never part from you and I will be your rock." He slips the ring on my finger and wipes the tears from eyes again.  
I pick up his ring, hands trembling and take his left hand in mine. I'm shaking so much, it's hard to coordinate my movements.  
"Sasuke, I promise that I have and always will love you until the very world stops spinning. Death couldn't part my love for you and I shall be your crutch if you fall." I place the ring on his left ring finger.  
"You have declared your consent before the Church. May the Lord in his goodness strengthen your consent and fill you both with His blessings. What God has joined, men must not divide. Amen."  
The entire room reiterates the 'Amen'.  
"I now pronounce you wedded grooms. You may now kiss your spouse."  
I wrap my arms around Sasuke's neck and pull him into a kiss as he pulls me in from my waist.  
After the cake, the dance begins and we take the spotlight before others join in. I lay my head on his shoulder and smile.  
"You know, Sasuke... it's been one hell of a crazy ride just to get here. This has all just been insane."  
"Yeah. Let's hope our future is full of this kind of crazy love," Sasuke smirks and I look up at him, baffled. I then smile, a twinkle of mischief in my eye.  
"Well... that sounds like a deal.  
  
My name is Naruto Uchiha and I am blessed. I truly believe I am. Throughout everything that life's thrown at me, I still managed to keep my head... and keep my man. I'm no longer blind, though I'm progressively getting deaf. But what's some good without the bad. I'm married to my High School love and that's just fine.  
Everything we went through to get to where we are now.... man, it's just been insane.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Weak end for a weak story! :D

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys so much for reading my story.  
> Thank you for holding out after my insanely long and random hiatuses.  
> Thank you guys. Really. Thank you.  
> Also, I don't know if any of you noticed but each arc had a theme with the titles. Arc 1: Sentences, Arc 2: One-Words, and Arc 3: Songs.  
> It's been a pleasure.  
> I do have more SasuNaru stories in the works, however they are on hiatus because of my need to draw as of lately, and my desire to game. But once I've finished the stories, I'll be posting them again.  
> Until next time~
> 
> -Nova


End file.
